


Antisepticeye visit

by RedGap



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Horror, M/M, Mascochirst reader, Other, antisepticeye, jacksepticeye - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 43
Words: 58,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedGap/pseuds/RedGap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laughter turned to terror when I watched Jacksepticeye's next video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Afraid of the Dark.

**Author's Note:**

> So i was bored and I've took a fascination in antisepticeye hope you enjoy.
> 
> I is you the reader.

I sat at my new desk with my new laptop on, thinking of what should I do now. There was so much I could do now that I own a laptop. I checked the time. It just turned 7:59 P.M. Jacksepticeye's new video should be uploaded in a minute, so I typed in YouTube, clicking on it, going on my subscriptions, and clicking on Jacksepticeye's channel. A new video appeared on his video list "A Late Reading Your Comments Video" I mean I've never seen him do a late one. It was winter and dark outside. I know it's dark in Ireland, too. I live in the UK. I clicked on the video, putting it full screen as his intro played loudly through my speakers. My family were all downstairs and could not hear me from the room i'm in, so I could have it as loud as I like. I started laughing at Jack respond to a hate comment, then my bedroom light went out. I jumped because I am scared of the dark even at 19 years old

I took a deep breath as things went quiet. I went to pause the video to go get a new bulb from my dad, but it wouldn't pause. Maybe the laptop froze. Well I've still got the screen light. I'll finish this video first. I paid attention to the video properly, looking at the screen. Jack had went quiet and was smiling at the screen. "That's strange," I thought. I smiled, "What's he up to?"

"I'm behind you." he said. I laughed nervously. Jack is succeeding at being somewhat creepy.

"Yeah right" I said to myself as if I was speaking to Jack. He looked at the screen as if he was looking right at me

"You don't believe me? I dare you to turn around," he replied like he was answering me. Then, I heard my water bottle I had left on the floor be knocked over.

"Shhhhh!" a voice said as my screen went black, and I was left in the dark with only a little light peeping through my curtains from the street lights outside. My heart started racing. I didn't move as fear started to consume me. I repeated to myself in my head "You love Jack. He's not scary." I didn't dare turn around.

"W-who are y-you?" I managed to stutter. I heard a laugh just like Jack's, but more robotic, like when he edited his voice for Flowey

"I like to go by Antisepticeye or Antijack," he said. I clenched my hands.

"Like a dark, evil version of Sean?" I asked.

He chuckled. "Yes," he confirmed. My eyes had adjusted to the darkness a little more. i heard his footsteps come towards me then stop. I just knew he was right behind me. My back hurt for sitting in the same place for so long. I wanted to move, or run

"Are you going to kill me?" I whined. I felt tears form in my eyes.

"Turn around," he demanded. I did what he said and turned around to see what I could make out. A silhouette of Jack was what I made out from the darkness through my blurred, teary eyes. The laptop screen came on behind me. Just blank and white, shining light upon the figure. I could now see him. I covered my mouth before I could scream. His beautiful blue eyes had been replaced with black nothingness. His ears were also pointed like a troll. He smirked. He was holding a small knife that you just noticed. "Aww, don't you like what you see?" he said. My cheeks flushed and my heart couldn't race any faster

"What happened to you Jack?" I sobbed. I could tell he rolled his eyes.

"I'm not Jack. I'm just a creation from his mind. More of an alter ego with a little help from Darkiplier. You can probably guess who he is. Well, I was freed. That pathetic excuse for a man needed something to kind of protect him" he explained. I looked at him. Confusion and anger built up burying some of my fear.

"Jack isn't a pathetic excuse for a man. He's kind and funny. He's the best person I've ever come across, and I can't see how he could ever make something as twisted as you!" I shouted. Anti grabbed me by the arm, dragging me off the chair, and throwing me to my bedroom floor. I looked up at him in shock as he knelt down with one hand, grabbing me by my shirt and the other holding the knife to my neck.

"If you're so fookin brave, raise your voice to me again. I'll take great pleasure in it," he grinned. I held still, feeling the cold blade almost against my neck.

"Please, what do you want from me?" I pleaded. He grinned, amused at my question.

"Ooo, were getting to the good part, but I can wait a bit longer. I'll see you again tomorrow," he said. He disappeared as everything went dark. I opened my eyes to the sound of Jacksepticeye's voice playing on my laptop. The brightness of my bedroom light was almost blinding.

"Was that all just a dream?" I muttered to myself, turning off my laptop and getting up. I felt a stinging, burning pain on my neck. I grabbed my mirror to check. There was a slice where Antijack held the knife. I sat down on my bed, burying my face in my hands. It wasn't a dream. He's toying with me. What could he want from one in 10 million fans of Jack? I'm not scared to die, but I don't want to die by his hands. I got into bed, tired. I just needed some sleep the next day.

I didn't watch Jacksepticeye. Just Markiplier. I still loved Jack and it hurt. I was afraid to watch him. I sat eating a mini bag of popcorn, giggling at Mark when I felt a hand on my shoulder and the video froze. I dropped my popcorn on my desk in shock. No, it can't be.

"Did you think not watching my, well, Jack's, videos would get rid of me?" he said into my ear. It tickled, but not in a good way. It caused me to flinch. I got up to elbow him when he grabbed my arm and pulled it around my back. It hurt like crazy, feeling like it could snap. I let out a whine in pain. "Nice try. You make things so much fun," I liked pain, but not this was too uncomfortable. I didn't want a broken arm either. I didn't want to get pleasure from him.

"Let go!" i screamed.

He chuckled. "What's the magic word?" he teased.

"Please," I begged. He pulled me back and threw me on my bed. I rubbed my arm and looked at him confused. "Just tell me what you want!" I cried. He climbed over me. Bear in mind, I wasn't fully on the bed. Just sideways with my legs dangling off the side with Antijack near enough on top of me. He smiled while stroking where he'd cut on my neck. It caused shivers to run through my body. I took a sharp breath and thought what the heck is he doing?

"I want you to guess what I want," he giggled while smirking at me. He grabbed my chin so I'd look at him because I kept looking away. I couldn't stand looking at him. It was looking at my hero, my best friend, doing this.

"I don't know, cookies?" I joked nervously. I didn't know how could it and looking at him made me react that way. He actually laughed.

"You and Sean are too alike," he said. I looked at him, confused and blushing.

"W-why do you say that? How?" I stammered,

He sighed. "You're so dense," he replied. I glared at him. He lent forward, his nose to mine. I felt his warm breath on my face. I felt dizzy and confused.

"W-wha-?" I mumbled. I was cut off by him.

"Shhhh," he whispered and kissed me. My eyes widened before I closed them. Blushing, I kissed back. Like what was the choice? I didn't have one, but I started to enjoy it as he slipped his tongue in my mouth. He pushed me against the wall. He bit my lip and it stung but tingled. Then, he stopped and disappeared. I woke up in bed this time thinking why is it like some nightmare? Also, why did I kiss him back? I was angry with myself.


	2. His intentions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry it took so long to update I've been really busy lately. Enjoy :3  
> (Y/N) = your name  
> WARNING: a little smut :3

It turns 8 pm I set out the cookies and turned off my laptop running and hiding under my blanket pretending to be asleep. I lay with my eyes closed heart racing I didn't want to face him today holding myself him kissing me played on my mind I covered it up with memories of Jacksepticeye videos fun kind amazing jack I haven't watched in at least 4 days now in fear of Antijack ruining my time of relaxing. Suddenly I heard footsteps beside my bed I just stayed in my potion keeping calm. 

The footsteps moved away and I heard him I just know it's him sitting down and *crunch* he's actually eating a cookie then the crunching and chewing stopped "I know you're awake" he said in a sinister tone I didn't move how could he know I'm awake now I was even more worried. Antiseptic got up and the footsteps I heard didn't take a second to be right beside me as I felt my blanket dragged of me I screamed knew this idea wouldn't work now I'm vulnerable lied down on my bed.

I didn't know what to do moving up near enough sat up against the headboard "just leave me alone" I hissed the announce in my voice took over. He glared at me climbing onto the bed he grabbed me by the collar of my PJ shirt quite violently than usual and pushed me against my headboard it hurt my back as the hardwood was the only thing supporting it. "leave you alone why would I do that" he growled as his smirk returned.

 I looked at him trying to manage words but nothing came out. "you're speechless how fun. Nice cookies by the way but that not going to get rid of me. But you probably already knew that you want me here" he chuckled "n.no I don't"I stuttered my face bright red he took out a small knife again placing it against my throat the blade was cold like last time. I looked at him not moving an inch I felt my blood go cold as his eyes examine my reaction.

 "beg" he demanded I looked at him confused "why?" I replied I knew I could be dead in one quick action. He looked at me shocked "why you ask why because I have the knife and you do what I say" he said he sounded aggravated "what are you going to do slice my throat or stab an artery and let me bleed out?" I asked his hand slipped cutting open my top buttons and ripping my PJ shirt showing my celevrage he pulled me down to my mattress the knife back against my neck with Antiseptic on top of me pinning me down as I tried to cover myself. 

I stopped struggling as I felt the blade only slightly slice the skin of my neck "keep fookin still my hand won't slip again" he said I laughed a little by accident he moved the knife away "you're really laughing at me right now you find me amusing" he snapped he looked confused at me "sorry I cant help it i'm embarrassed" I replied he glared at me "stop trying to play me at my own game" he said I couldn't help but start laughing his reactions was the best "just kill me already before I die of laughter" I replied he took the knife cutting off the rest of my pj buttons I stopped laughing.

He looked down at my black bra and smirked running his finger down my chest to my stomach I took in a deep breath closing my eyes "(Y\N) oh now this is fun" he said lifting my chin he kissed my neck I couldn't hold my breath any longer breathing heavily. He bit down on my neck causing me to moan I stopped myself biting down on my bottom lip. Anti placed his cold hand under my bra touching my left breast "no" I wined but didn't struggle I felt a little aroused. Why is he doing this, why does it feel so good I thought.

 He kissed me and I kissed back feeling hot and dizzy he stopped touching my breast and lied fully on top of me pinning me down I managed to somehow get my arms free wrapping them around his neck running my fingers through his hair as we kissed my heart racing I've never felt like this before he stopped smiling down at me. My face now bright red he sat up and winked at me " I will see you tomorrow" he teased disappearing. I opened my eyes the usual like it was all just a dream but it wasn't I knew that or am I just going crazy. Am I falling for a monster I thought holding my chest my shirt buttons cut off I groaned annoyed face planting my pillow to muffle my screams "why am I disappointed he's gone"I screamed in my pillow that came out annoyed mumbles. I just decided to get some sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry so short, hope you enjoyed i have big plans for the next chapter.


	3. Dealing with the day ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry it took so long I'm just taking my time putting my all into this enjoy.
> 
> (Y/N) = your name

I woke up getting ready and going on facebook popping up to a few of my friends. A few hours later my friend Phil I hadn't talked to in a while and I had the biggest crush on popped up.

Phil: Hey (Y/N) x  
(Y/N): Hiya Phil whats up. xxx  
Phil: I know this is wired to ask and I'm fine if you don't want to. But would you like to go on a date?  
I looked at the screen not believing my eyes ok play it cool I thought smiling to myself as I typed. xx  
(Y/N): sure but I need to know a time and a place. xxx  
Phil: tomorrow 8 pm I'll pick you up xx  
(Y/N): sounds great xxx  
Phil: I must go see you then xx  
(Y/N): ok see yeah xxx :)

The thought of Antijack slapped me I covered it up thinking he won't find out, surely he won't. It turned 5 pm so I decided to watch jack I built up my courage, I couldn't care less about Antijack right now I'm going to catch up with some jack boy. Time rolled by I relaxed laughing at jack facebook swap with mark when my video paused I went to click it but it wouldn't play think Please be just frozen, please be just frozen. "top of the morin to yea" I heard Antijack voice behind me I turned around glaring at him but blushing slightly "I was watching that!!" I hissed he grinned "is that any way to greet me" he responded I rolled my eyes "oh what you expect me to say, oh hey anti how are you" I huffed he walked over to me grabbing me by the chin "well I'm great how long you gonna keep denying me?" he implied.

 I pulled his arm away away getting up "what do you want Anti a bit of fun because I'm not a slut or what love pffft, I could never love a monster" I seethed he glared at me punching me in the stomach causing me to fall to the floor coughing "why do you have to make me so fookin angry, stop lying to me" he shouted I looked up at him "if you really loved me you wouldn't hurt me like this" I choked. Antijack knelt down to me " I don't know how to love but I've got this new fucking wired feeling when I'm around you. I cant control who I am" he confessed I blushed I felt sorry for him for a minute before snapping myself out of it. 

Glaring at him "I'm not falling for your mind games, I regret kissing you even if you do love me you cant expect me to just feel the same after everything you've done" Regreting kissing him wasn't true I loved kissing him. Anti grabbed me pulling me to the floor so I was lied down he had hold of my not all heroes wear capes, mine wear headphones shirt "you can whatever the fook ya want but you didn't regret kissing me" he shouted disappearing. I sat up on the floor confused my dad walked in passing me pizza "what are you doing on the floor?" he asked I looked up at him "I dropped my pencil can find it?" I replied he rolled his eyes leaving shutting the door behind him. I ate my pizza watching more jack.

After I finished eating the pizza I went down the stairs too but the pizza box in the bin (trash for you Americans) then walked back upstairs to find Anti had come back he was sat at my desk staring at jack "Anti what are you doing?" I asked he turned around looking at me I couldn't tell what emotion his face was saying, his black eyes didn't help "what does has he got that I haven't?" he asked i looked at him confused "do i have to answer that question" I said blushing anti got up grabbing me "I don't like to repeat myself" he hissed I sighed "well jack is kind and positive he cares about his fans he caring erm he has gorgeous blue eyes he makes me laugh"I stuttered he sighed and to my surprise hugged me.

 I stud still he felt warm to my surprise he let go and looked at me his eyes now blue "i cant compete with alot of things but just for this moment I'll let you have this" he said I looked at him my chest hurting as my heart raced tears filling my eyes "you're such a doof his eyes don't matter to me" I cried he smirked wiping my eyes his eyes turning back black he kissed me I kissed back wrapping my arms around his neck I stopped him a second "I'm sorry" I whispered he "dont be" he chuckled giving me one last peck before I was back in my bed I got changed going to sleep thinking doof fall for please don't fall for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry hey guy if you're still here thank you!! :) gonna be a new chapter soon i promise really enjoy writing this one <3 don't be shy tell me what you think in comments.


	4. The date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a tricky chapter hope you enjoy :) 
> 
> (Y/N) = your name  
> (F/F) = favorite food  
> (F/C) = favorite color or eye color hair color ect..  
> (F/N) = friend name  
> please remember these guys i don't want to keep retyping them <3

I sat and ate some (F/F) it was lunch time and I was sat with my family watching TV while on facebook on my phone texting my best friend. While halfway through a text with my best friend I got a text from Phil.

Phil: Don't forget 8 pm can't wait to see you :) xx  
(Y/N): I haven't forgotten don't worry xxx  
Phil: see you later xx  
(Y/N): see you soon xxx

A few hours later I opened my wardrobe pulling out a few outfits thinking where the fuck is he taking me. I decided I'll nip in the shower before stressing about this. After I finished I got out wrapping a towel around me walking into my bedroom humming happily not really paying attention to my surroundings "are we playing dress up?" I heard Antijack say I grabbed hold of the towel over myself and screamed. Anti broke out in a fit of laughter. "Anti what the fuck are you doing, out!" I shouted pointing to my bedroom door "I've never heard you scream like that before it's not like I haven't seen you naked before" he teased I went bright red blushing I glared at him "please just while I get changed leave" I said he rolled his eyes "fine" he sighed walking out of my room.

I shut the door getting into my black underwear a casual black dress, silver, and black necklace. "you can come in now" i shouted Anti walked in as I sat at my desk doing my hair "its early for you to be here" i said he sat on the side of my bed "where you going?" he asked "Out with some friends whats it to you?" i lied finishing my hair getting up he smirked looking me up and down i blushed grabbing my make up from my purse besides my bed sitting down besides him putting some on. It was now 7:30 i was ready Anti didn't say anything just looked at me I looked at him confused "what i'm leaving in under 30?" i asked he "don't i get a goodbye kiss?" he teased I got up thinking get a hold of yourself You've got a date with Phil heading towards the door Anti appeared in front of my door "you're not leaving yet" he said I crossed my arms "I'm leaving move or i'll.." I was cut if by him grabbing me by the hips pulling me close to him "remember (Y\N) you're mine" he warned 

I glared at him "i haven't got time for this let me go" i said anti lifted my face to look at him "kiss me goodbye and i'll let you go" i blushed i didn't have a fucking choice. Make this the last time i thought I lent forward kissing him wrapping my arms around him holding him close I quickly after a minute of us making out i pulled away "cant be late can i go now" i said he let me past "i'll see you later" he said i sighed "yeah whatever bye" i said running down my stairs and outside to the side of the road a red car pulled up.

Phil got out smiling at me he blushed "you look beautiful" he said I smiled looking at Phil he looked adorable as usual "thank you where are we going?" I asked he led me into the car "its a surprise" he replied I sat down besides him in the car putting my seat belt on. The drive was an awkward silence till we pulled in at at a building as we got out he took my hand I thought to myself so cheesy blushing as we entered the building it was a restaurant it looked beautiful inside lit up waiter asked for Phil name Phil told him the waiter smiled "table for two" he said leading us to a table we both sat down and the waiter gave us two menus Phil ordered me a whisky and him a Pepsi because he was driving and he knew I didn't drink wine. 

"I'll give you time to think of what you would like and get you dose drinks," he said walking off "how can you afford this?" Phil smiled "my brother owns this place he's paying" he responded when the waiter came back we both ordered and talked about what we have in common and family I laughed and talked to him for hours getting a little drunk when we where done he told the waiter we where going and waved at a man in a suite stud smiling looking over at us. That must be his brother I thought we left getting in his car "I've had a great time" I said he smiled "night not over yet one more surprise" he said.

I kept bugging him to tell me as he drove he laughed not telling me we finely got there 20 minutes later and I got out the car with him he took my hand leading me through a path up a hill I sat down on the bench at the top out of breath he laughed sitting next to me "look straight ahead" he said I looked across to see so many lights from miles ahead of us it was beautiful I held myself cold "its beautiful" I said "glad you like it you are a light in so much darkness I've felt like this for so long (Y\N)" he confessed i blushed he lent foward kissing me it felt so right kissing him so safe and warm when we finished kissing phil smiled at me "you're now the light to my darkness to" said forgetting about Anti because i was so happy phil drove me home giving me a kiss good night "see you tomorrow if you want to come over watch jacksepticeye with me" he said I smiled "see you tomorrow" I shouted running in to my house and up to my bedroom taking my shoes off I threw myself on my bed to relax smiling to myself I got up getting ready for bed then going straight to sleep once my head hit the pillow .

I woke up in a room that was bare just black and white where am I? I thought I got off the bed opening the door to see Phil in the next room he didn't look very happy to see me. "Phil where are we whats going on?" i asked he glared at me "you know clearly whats going on" he growled i looked at him confused "why you so angry i don't know what going on"I replied he walked up to me "you where kissing him before you had that date with me you fucking cheating slut, you're just like my other ex's I never want to see you again!" he shouted tears rolling down his face before I could respond as I broke down crying he ran off disappearing I fell to my knees crying my chest hurt so badly. "you think I wouldn't see what you where doing i warned you you'e mine never kissing someone else again or I will rip their heart out in front of and you'll only have yourself to blame" Anti threatened I got up wiping my eyes and turned around as he stood with a smirk on his face.

"You selfish piece of shit i'll never love you you're ruining my life just fuck off" i shouted pushing him over in rage he fell on his back surprised I'd actually done that I was i ran away and ended up in the first room "just wake up" I yelled still in the same place I saw the door disappear behind darkness as I ran to the other side of the room cradling myself felt something grab one of my legs pulling me out into the middle of the floor lied down I screamed "Let me go!" Anti appeared on top of me pinning me down he had a knife he ripped open my shirt as I struggled he placed the blade on my stomach I stopped struggling, and  closed my eyes "I'm sorry please don't kill me" I begged he smirked"too late now this is your punishment" he said carving A into my stomach i moaned in pain hating myself for doing it he finished and kissed me on the cheek. I woke up my stomach hurt I sat up grabbing my phone I had notifications off twitter I clicked on one my heart started racing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe cliff-hanger :) excited to write this next chapter.


	5. Anonymous tweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've had writers block sorry guys for taking so long to update i had some great idea's from my friend vortex_with_An_End she awesome and i thank her alot. :)

I stared at the screen in terror as my heart raced it was a picture of me and Anti kissing the night before the date sent by an anonymous Twitter user. This cant be happening I thought as my notifications blew up with hate people believed it was actually Jacksepticeye because Anti had his eyes closed I went through my notifications to find one from Jacksepticeye he'd followed me. I also had a message I clicked on it panicking.

Jacksepticeye: Hey (Y/N) I know that Anti in that photo with you luckily Signe does to can see you're getting a lot of hate I am so I just want you to know you're not in trouble with me I can clearly see you're being blackmail.  
(Y/N): I'm so sorry jack I didn't mean for this to happen I didn't know he'd take it this far I'll say it's photoshopped I don't mind the hate this is my fault in the first place.

I clicked off the message putting up a tweet explaining it was photoshop as lie I wasn't having this happen to jack Wiishu also stepped in to give her word so the hate died down for Jack more then me tears ran down my face I ignored the hate people saying things like "you slut trying to steal jack from Signe" that didn't bother me I knew the truth another message came from jack.

Jacksepticeye: Thank you so much and I don't believe this is your fault I'm going to try help you with him this is his fault don't blame yourself get off social media for a while text me tomorrow I'm going to sort something ok. Please stay positive.  
(Y/N): ok jack thank you.

I did what he said screen shooting the picture logging out of all my accounts turning off notifications I hated this I was so angry I got up to get ready since I hadn't yet after I just faceplanted my pillow screaming in anger crying. Why me, what have I done to deserve this oh that's right let him kiss me and fucking enjoy it. I sat up angry not thinking straight "Anti I know you're somewhere fucking show yourself!!" I shouted and to my surprise it worked he was sat next to me "whats up calling for me i'm flattered" he chuckled I took out of my phone showing the screenshotted picture of us kissing "explain this you know you've pushed it too far everyone hates me they think your jack and I had to say it was photoshopped to fucking save him"I shouted he snatched the photo from me looking confused.

 "I didn't post this" anti protested I glared at him "then who the fuck did?" I asked my tone of voice still accusing him. Anti grabbed me by the shoulder placing the phone down "listen darlin if I had posted this I'd fookin tell ya, plus this doesn't help me I'm trying to stay hidden why the fook would I post a picture of myself why don't you think before accusing me" he responded It made sense do I looked at him confused "who did then?" said this time I wasn't accusing him I had fear in my voice Anti pulled me into a hug he felt so warm it felt weird I felt safe in his arms "I don't know darlin but I sure going to find out and kill the fookin dickbag don't you worry I won't let anyone else touch you" he said I blushed that was actually some what sweet he broke from are hug lifting my chin to look at him he'd grown more attractive over the while I've seen him arrgh stop thinking that I thought. My cheeks went red he smirked "I've gotta go find out whats going on" he said kissing me on the forehead disappearing I decided I'd go watch TV with my family for the rest of the day.  
  


**time skip**  
  


It was now 9.24 pm I went back to my room walkin in I turned the light one the light switch was right next to the door I shut the door yawning a little i walked towards my wardrobe to get out my night clothes when I seen something move from the corner of my eye "Anti I know its you stop being silly" I sighed crossing my arms I walked towards my bed hearing a very deep smooth voice "you guessed wrong sweetheart" the voice said from behind me as I put my clothes on my bed I quickly jumped on crawling to the other side to see stud before was markiplier but as I knew this wasn't Mark this was his altar ego like jack and Anti. Unlike Mark, he had pitch black eyes his skin was pale and he hair was also consumed by the black no longer colored red just dark. He grinned at me this was the double of mark the guy I worshiped in a way I was attracted to mark more then jack ((A/N. sorry if you don't relate)) "who are you?" i asked not taking my eyes of him as he approached me "I go by dark you probably know the drill already" he replied dark sat at my bedside beside me I was sat holding my knees i glared at him "the prosition of creepy stalker has been taken sorry get out" i hissed "fistey i like it well i'm not here to take that prosition how about lover instead" he chuckled I let out a squeak by accident causing him to laugh more I was frozen and didn't know what to do and was thinking Anti please save me please just get here, dark pushed my knees down causing my legs to go straight as he climbed on the bed before I could move over me lifting my chin "well i do know one thing sweetie you're more attracted to mark then jack" he said smirked "i..I.i no.I.d.onT." I stuttered "you can't even deny it oh ain't that cute I'm going to have fun playing with you may be more than I did with Anti" he teased he stroked my cheek with his finger causing me to flinch a little just push him away, fight, struggle do something! I thought but my body disagreed.

I couldn't move "what did you do to Anti?" i questioned him he glared at me "let's, let things like that like him stay in the past and just look towards the future I'm going to break you into known who you truly belong to now" he threatened his hand moved from my cheek it slightly stroked my neck causing me to take a sharp breath as he moved my hair behind my back "oh someone sensitive now hold still beautiful this might hurt a bit " he teased.

Kissing then biting my neck causing a gush of pain and un wanted pleasure to run through my body as I winced  he kissed the mark he made before moving to look at my face now bright red tears running down my cheeks "oh I'm sorry but I had to mark my territory remember that I will be nice as long as you're a good girl and do as I tell you" he ordered "go to hell" I choked he smirked "already been there and I loved it" he joked disappearing I moved holding my neck it stang as I touched the area he bitten I was shaking and with struggled managed to get changed lying down I held my blanket be strong I begged myself "miss me" Anti said I felt him sat at my feet I didn't move covering my neck " I'm not in the mood" I mumbled he removed the blanket from me I Couldn't stop myself from crying he lent over me wiping my tears.

"Whats up its alright I'm not going to hurt you" he said finely noticing the mark on my neck he quickly pulled me up so I was now sat taking a closer look "who da fook did this ta yea!" he shouted I moved back a little afraid "I'm sorry" I cried I was so tired "(Y/N) you need to tell me now who did this to you don't make to make you tell me" he demanded I looked down "Dark did it ok! where the fuck was you dickbag" i shouted he hugged me which was strange actually i insulted him "i should of kept my eye on you i wont let him hurt you again you're mine not his" he said he moved from the hugged i just looked at him tiredly yawning "can you stay with me for a little while i'm finding it hard to get to sleep don't get any ideas" i asked moving to one side of my bed he smiled so kindly getting besides me "of course get some rest gorgeous" he said i lied down letting him hold me and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for supporting me i really enjoy writing this fic :) hopefully i get my next chapter up sooner.


	6. Mind games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i had a little help again from Vortex_ With_An_End i'm now wondering how i've got through life before i met this beauty hehe enjoy :)

I woke up turning around I felt someone holding me I was just processing what happened the night before. I opened my eyes to see Anti still asleep I hadn't woke him luckily I blushed as his face came clear to me it was weird but he looked so adorable when he was asleep and I couldn't help but stare at him. As my mind wondered maybe he isn't such a bad guy I broke from that thought as he opened his eyes and smirked "morning" he said like this was so normal and innocent I turned looked away from him "you stayed all night and you sleep" i said Anti chuckled "of course I sleep I also eat and shit like any human would kind of the thing with existing" he said I laughed a little feeling stupid Anti moved his arm from my waist putting his hand on the side of my cheek moving my hair out of my face. I frowned in confusion to everything " I promised I'd stay, what are you doing to me (Y/N)" he purred my heart started racing.

 I sat up grabbing my phone checking the time 11 am I'd slept long fucking hell I have to go out today I'd forgotten about everything happening.  Anti looked at me confused I groaned going to get up Anti grabbed my arm glaring at me i sat back down "what?" i asked the tone came out wrong to the question because i was annoyed but not with him for once but the fact i had to go boring shopping after everything that has gone on "where are you going?"

Demanded to know I took a deep breath " I need to get ready I have to go shopping for my dad" I huffed he gave me a sort of sorry look "with everything going on you think thats a good idea" he asked sounding generally concerned " I'm doing my dad a favor I'll be fine" I explained Anti let go of my arm I grabbed my clothes going into the bathroom getting ready I walked out Anti was sat at the side of my bed "what are you even doing?" I asked grabbing my bag Anti appeared next to me wrapping his arms around my waist "well I'm going to speak to a friend while you're gone" he responded

 I rolled my eyes blushing like a fucking idiot again "you have friends?" I asked he smirked "yeah a few actually, that really hurts my feelings I'm actually quite fun" he boasted "suuure" i replied with sarcasm pulled me close "you wouldn't know because you haven't even given me a chance" he said I glared at him "its hard to give someone who had a knife to my throat twice when we first met a chance" I testified he rolled his eyes "that the past now I want to show you how fun I can be" he said I blushed. This is your own fault you fell asleep in his arms but can I, but should I blame myself no! I was afraid and tired. At the same time, why do I think Anti any better than dark either way I'm stuck with a psychopath I thought. "Anti I need to go is this you asking for a goodbye kiss" I simpered.

He grinned "you know me so well baby" he teased I remember what happened last time its all over the Internet with what strength I had I pushed him away "Anti the picture we don't need any more"I shouted before he could react Anti stopped sitting at the side of my bed his head in his hand I stayed where I was he looked pissed of like a bomb about to go off "well I've got to go Anti I'm erm sorry.. I guess, its ok" I assured walking out quickly. I made my way down the street to the shopping center (mall) wasn't far from my house I kept my head down and hud up as I got in the shopping center. 

I got through 4 shops I was now on my last when a girl in a group called out "there is the girl who pretended she was kissing Jacksepticeye" she shouted I thought fucking great, quickly rushing into the shop getting my last few bits. When I got out the girls were still there I ignored them walking to the bus station right outside luckily they where just shouting insults at me as I left. I was now outside I looked over to see if my bus was there yet I knew the schedule and it should be here any minute fuck am i walking home with these bags "there you are I got fookin luckily i was lost" I heard a Irish voice I knew call I looked over towards the voice to see Sean Jacksepticeye walking over to me over a week ago now I'd be dying fangirling right now but with Anti always being round I'd in way got used to his face but does blue eyes where a breath of fresh air "jack how, why are you in my town?" i asked confused he was now stud inches away from me "do you have anywhere private to go?" he asked as my bus pulled in "come with me" I replied he followed me.

We both paid the driver I chose where to sit at the back he sat next to me "where are we going?" he asked I looked out at him "oh yeah my house sorry I've just done my shopping" I explained he smiled "no that's fine" he replied. Awkward silence approaches I thought I couldn't let that happen it was atleast 15 minutes till it got to my stop "well hey I'm (Y\N) i'm a big fan of yours as you know" i said he laugh a little he actually was nervous that surprised me "yeah I've seen your pictures, you can call me sean if you want" he responded I couldn't help but smile my inner fangirl still there making me blush "only people that are close to you or know you outside YouTube call you that if you're sure I'll call you sean" I said looking out the window.

"Of course we're going to get to know each other and you already know 'him' so just forconversation sake what your favorite video I've done?" he asked " (favorite video)"I laughed with jack about it till we where getting to my stop I pushed the stop button we both got out and i walked in inviting jack in placing the shopping down in the kitchen "Dad, I'm back I met a friend on the way we're going up stairs sort this out!" I shouted putting the last of the change on the side going up stairs as he followed me into my bedroom as I shut the door. The first thing he noticed was my fan art wall "nice drawings" he said my face went bright red embarrassed "thanks" I squeaked as he started laughing "so why you here sean?" I asked as he put his suitcase to one side through all that I just noticed now.

"I'm here to help you with Anti" he said I looked at him confused "but ain't you just putting yourself in danger no offense but you're nothing against him he has super powers" I responded jack laughed "he is for sure no super hero and no Anti cant be here as long as I'm here we cant be in the same area at the same time unless he possesses me which he cant do for long 1 hour tops without my promission of course" jack explained I sat down on the side of my bed gesturing towards the sofa to offer him to sit down which he did "well thats great but there is another problem Anti didn't post that picture and I hope I'm not the only one to figure out Dark did, Dark showed up yesterday and is causing me shit plus someone didn't learn them manners around women" i said 

Jack sighed "well I don't know how but I'll try help you with that I'll message mark when I get the hotel" he inquired I smiled "you don't have to do this god forbid I keep you from your videos." I stressed jack shuck his head "no don't worry I have that sorted I'm not leaving till I know you're safe" he insisted "ok or I can do is offer you the spear room it has a bed wardrobe desk not much we don't normally have guests" I offered

"Are you sure your family will be ok with that?" he asked I got up leaning on my stairs banister "Da! my friend staying for a while is that ok?" I yelled "okay as long as they don't make a mess!" my dad shouted back jack and me laughed "love you Da!" I yelled giggling at the no reply I expected. "I see what you have done then" jack said I giggled "let me show you to your room" I replied as it was a few steps from mine just next door he walked in "perfect" he said Jack walked over to the desk placing his suitecase by it "I'll leave you to rest if you need anything just knock on my door I'm going to watch your videos" I said Jack smiled "thank you and from me personally enjoy" he smirked I laughed shly "I will" I responded shutting the door.

Jack pov:

Jack got out his stuff "why are you fookin here" Anti shouted in Jack's head "why you think You've harassed the poor girl enough" Jack replied holding his head "you idiot you don't know fook all you're not helping that's it!" Anti growled giving Jack a headache everything went black for jack as he collapsed. Anti got up in jack body as another voice appeared "look who decided to join the party no other then Jackaboy himself" Anti turned to see dark stud by the door with his arms crossed "oh so you show yourself now " Anti hissed Dark frowned "oh Anti old buddy you're no fun thought it'd be playing with Jackaboy" he snarled.

 Anti glared at him "as soon as this idiot leaves I'll deal with you in my own form you betta leave her alone" he hissed Dark approached Anti " comfortable in that body I cant make any promises you picked a good one so sweet and innocent for her age she fun to play with not forget to mention her body wow" Dark teased "don't you dare talk about her like that go suck a giant bag of dicks" he shouted going to punch him Dark grabbed his, well jack fist punching him in the face so hard it knocked him out he placed jack body on the bed "goodnight I wouldn't like to be you in the morning" dark chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was a long chapter :3 hehe love leaving them on cliffhangers. Thanks for all your support guys will have chapter 7 out for you soon, chapter 7 wow this is the longest fic i've ever rite well i enjoy writing it.


	7. Black mail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've taken some risks with this chapter o.o oh god hope you still enjoy.  
> !!!!WARNING!!!! This chapter contains Smut.

I laughed my sides hurting at Jack new the narrator is a dick video. "someone been a bad girl" I heard a deep smooth voice behind me as my laptop turned itself off. I knew straight away who it was and panic started within seconds of hearing his words. Why the fuck this keep happening to me the same thing when I first met Anti I thought I couldn't ever be more terrified then I was then but I thought wrong. "fuck" I squeaked don't act like last time I begged myself my adrenaline took over giving me the boost to quickly get up pushing my chair behind right into Dark who caught it with his hand throwing it to one side. I turned around so fast my heart racing " Anti!!" I screamed trying to make a run for the door. But of course, I wasn't fast enough as Dark grabbed me pulling me into him faced away from him his arm around my neck and as I struggle he pulled on tight making it hard to breathe.

 I tried to pull his arm away my hands gripping his muscular arm I even dug my nails in (if you don't have nails fingers still hurt ;) ) and he wrapped his other arm around my waist. It was no use as I struggled he choked me more "keep struggling and you are going to kill yourself" he growled I stopped my hands left on his arm trying to gasp for air he loosed his hold around my neck allowing me to breathe. I let out a gasp of air coughing tears rolling down my face

he didn't say a word till I stopped coughing and was now breathing heavily "see that wasn't hard don't try to fight me, sweetheart, you won't win" he snarled "please let me go"I begged he moved his arm from my neck turning me around to face him he then smacked me so hard around the mouth my lip started to bleed I put my hand over where he smacked me his arm still around my waist. He just looked at me amused "that your punishment for disobeying me now do you want to see your second punishment if you disobey me again" he said I shuck my head expecting a harder strike but no he slid his hand into his tight dark grey, jeans taking out a black phone

I stay still just staring at him puzzled as he flipped through it then turned it around so I could see the screen that had a picture of me asleep on Anti chest Anti looked so much like jack in the photo and you couldn't even say its photo shopped "disobey me and I'll send this on every social network site" he threatened. Putting  the phone back in his pocket "ok I'll do what you say just don't post it" I said looking down I'm protecting jack I have to Dark smirked lifting my chin so I'd look at him but I closed my eyes blushing "good girl I'm sorry for hurting you I don't like hurting you now open your eyes and look at me" he said I didn't want to I'd feel so guilty I found him attractive of course I did he looked like mark.

I did as told opening my eyes looking at his perfect fucking face even with his black eyes, damn it! I felt heat rush to my face as he looked at me like I was candy to him "kiss me I know you want to" dark teased "eh" i squeaked he chuckled "oh your reactions don't help you I'm not asking you, I'm telling you to kiss me" he ordered I gulped ok lets just make this quick I lent foward kissing him as I went to pull away he pulled me against him kissing me sliding his tounge into my mouth and I couldn't help but kiss back his mouth tasted so sweet.

 I wrapped my arms around him his body felt so good against me god damn it he moved me pulling me onto my bed as we kissed moving his hand up my shirt he grobbing my boob before pinching my nipple my breath thickening at his touch he moved away from my lips moving down to my neck I couldn't help but moan a little and he made it worst he moved his hand down my pants rubbing at my clit "your already so wet dear moan for me" he said he didn't even have to ask I couldn't help but moan I felt so dizzy and good I was no longer in control of my actions I wanted this to not happen at the same time I did he moved his hand down inserting two fingers into me while sucking on my breast his touch, mouth felt so good 

I moaned more not being able to control my breathing as he thrust his fingers into me "ah fuck"I cried out. It didn't take me long to cum and he stopped removing his hand sitting up off me then put his fingers in his mouth licking my juices off I lied out of breath i looked up at him feeling ashamed of myself he looked down at me very amused with himself he lied back down on top of me I could feel something hard pocking at my side and knew what it was I could feel the heat rise to my face again Dark stroked my hair "bet Anti never made you feel like that and he never will only i can make you feel like that understand sweetheart" he said

 i just nodded he grinned "with all those noises you made you've really awoken my friend help me out sweetheart since its all your fault" he said sitting up I sat up to feeling awkward I took a deep breath then unzipped his pants pulling them down as long with his under wear I'd never done this before but just thought back to the fanfictions I've read and porns I've seen taking his actually quite a big member in my hand grobbing it and moving my hand up and down he groaned a little i must be doing something right I thought to quicken up the pace. 

Actually I know how to get this over and done with I thought leaning down putting him inside my mouth I started to play with the tip before sucking dark moaned "your doing good baby" I continue taking more in my mouth still moving my lips up and down his member he pushed my head down more causing me to deep throat him I gagged but continued feeling him twitch in my mouth he hand his fingers trough my hair I looked up at him his head was back i felt luquid start to fill my mouth, dark moaned so loudly, it tasted bitter and a little salty I just swallowed it removing my lips I wiped my lips finely being able to breath dark pulled up his pants zipping them up then put his arm around me "you did great sweetheart I'm going to leave you to rest but remember you're mine" he said kissing my forehead disappearing.

I went and got a hot shower and changed and just went to sleep. "(Y\N) are you ok dark knocked Anti out and.." jack shouted waking me up I quickly pulled my cover over my head " I'm fine to go to your room let me get ready and I'll be right with you" I shouted "I'm sorry for waking you" Jack replied leaving. I went and got ready putting a turtleneck on to hide the hickeys dark gave me. I entered jack room he was sat on his bed jack got up rushing over to me "what happened to your lip?" jack asked I couldn't tell him what happened "I banged it on the shower head "how would you know she lying she could be telling the truth that can happen" Jack said.

 I looked at him confused "Anti is here?" i asked "oh yeah sorry yes" Jack sighed "that must be really annoying" I laughed "yep it is" Jack laugh with me then stopped holding his head "fookin hell asshole" Jack went and sat down I  join him "Anti said why you wearing a turtleneck its hot today" Jack said I crossed my arms "well sorry I feel cold" I replied jack knew my tone wasn't aimed at him suddenly Jack fainted I grabbed him to stop him falling "Jack are you ok Jack?" I panicked he opened his eyes now black sitting up grabbing me pulling my neck warmer down revealing the hickeys "do you think I'm stupid stop fookin lying to me tell me now what happened!!" Anti shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished sorry about that guys ^_^ i'll have chapter 8 out soon thank you so much for all your support.


	8. Choose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guy sorry if this took me a little long thanks for all your support ^_^ makes writing this a hole lot funner. Is funner even a word? Aha xD

I pulled away from Anti covering my neck back up i felt so guilty how am i suppose to explain what happen, why this even matter. why do i feel so fucking guilty, disgusted and ashamed not because of myself but because of Anti am i starting to develop feeling for him? i thought "ok Dark did do this to me its fine I'm ok please i just want to forget about it" i explained Anti glared if looks could kill I'd be already buried. He grabbing me by both my arms so tight it hurt "you're fookin fine with what hes done to your neck where else has he left his fookin mark! oh did you enjoy it!" Anti provoked tears started running down my face "he has another picture i had to protect jack i swear i didn't want to" i cried Anti loosed his grip on my arms pulling me into his "I didn't fookin mean that. Its my fault if i never came into your life this would of never of happened" Anti voice broke a little like he was about to cry i wrapped my arms around him "no" i sobbed he was to blame mostly but i couldn't blame him right now he tried to protect me i don't know why but that didn't matter right now. "no why no its true" Anti said i pulled away a little from his hug a little to look at him he had tears running down his and jack perfect face that hurt me so much to see i remember back to what Dark said about doing something to Anti "no its not your fault you didn't know this would happen. Anti the first day i met Dark he said something along the lines of I'm going to have fun playing with you more then i did with Anti what did he do to you?" i asked wiping my eyes with my sleeve. Anti wiped his eyes also "he messed with my head asshole i killed so many of my friends so i don't care its alot more fun and I'd forgot how it felt till i met you" Anti explained. 

I blushed "sorry" i said looking down he looked at me confused "you don't have to be" he sighed lifting my face to look at him he lent in face inches from mine i quickly pulled away. "you're in Jack body he has a girlfriend sorry i cant" i said i also remember what dark said Anti laughed a little "oh yeah Jack will be lucky (Y/N) i don't care and its not like signe will mind I'm not Jack" Anti teased grabbing me before i could react kissing me with Jack lips i think my heart stopped this was no time to be fan girling a little and i always seen Jack as more of a Best friend figure but this was just so weird he smelt and tasted great i kissed back he wrapped his arms around my back and head i just lazily left mine down going with my face bright red heart racing. Suddenly i felt his tounge leave my mouth and let me go quickly moving away i opened my eyes to see two blue eyes looking at me cheeks bright red, oh fuck its Jack i got up "i'm so fucking sorry he kissed me i couldn't do nothing i told him no" i explained panicking Jack laughed nervously "its ok i understand" he said i'm buried my face in my hands "i'm so sorry i don't want you to feel awkward or uncomfortable sean" i mumbled through my hands Jack sat up straight "do you want to play a video game together i don't feel awkward lets forget this" he responsed i un covered my now red with embarrassment face "yeah i have (favorite two player game) on my PlayStation if you want to play" i replied Jack smiled "that sounds great" Jack replied we went to my bedroom and played together the died as i laughed beating him and he cursed "ha i beat you 3 times now sean are you letting me win" i said Jack 

frowned "no" he mumbled sadly as i heard a rumbling sound not coming from me but him i started laughing "some one hungry time for victory cake of course the looser gets some" i said he crossed his arms "i'm goin make ya choke on them words after we had cake" Jack said his stomach rumbling again i went down stairs and cut us both a big slice of cake and made coffee my dad walked in "hows your friend?" he said i smiled at him as he made himself a drink "hes fine just playing on PlayStation" i replied he gave me a hug "good" he said leaving. I went back up stairs after me and jack finished eating and talking about a conversation he had with mark that made me laugh we went back to playing and he beat me "noooo" i dramatically yelled Jack cheer "i'm still the bossest boss suck on that" he laughed "alright calm down leprechaun you win this once" i said Jack checked the time "got to get back to work sorry" he responsed i narrowed my eye browns "dont you apologize get your Irish ass moving" i joked he smiled after 8pm we can order pizza and watch a movie if you want well i am so join me" he asked i smiled "sure that sounds great now get back to work" i replied Jack left i put on markiplier relaxing. I was half way through the video when it paused i knew especially why from the corner of my eye dark was sat next to me i was on my sofa because this was where me and Jack was sat "you having fun sweetheart guess someone didn't listen again kissing another girls boyfriend to jack was there for two minutes of that kiss its to cheap signe will love this" dark chuckled i turned to him grabbing him by his collar in anger "dont you fucking dare I've had enough of your shit you heartlesd asshole you're profectic cant just get a girl to love you so you black mail me because noone could love a monster like you! " i shouted he smirked grabbing my arms with no trouble throwing me onto the others side of the sofa now on top of me his grip on my arms tight and painfully pulling them above my head with one hand holding them in place i struggled "get off me" i shouted all i felt was complete rage. 

I wasn't afraid no more he covered my mouth with his free hand "why are you trying to fight me idiot you really want me to send that picture don't you " he hissed i shuck my head as he let go of my mouth taking out his phone "no please i'll do anything you want i promise don't punish Jack for my mistake if you have anything feelings for me don't do this let me just get to know you" i begged dark stopped smirking "i still have to punish you twice but i could do it in different way oh this is fun" he chuckled he pulled me up so i was sat up then let go of my arms and lifted me onto his lap so i was sat on his lap i closed my eyes ready for what was about to happen dark rolled his eyes "look at me i want you to place your arms around my neck" he ordered i placed my arms around his neck opening my eyes to look at him i looked confused. His black eyes had turned brown his dark hair red at the fringe he looked just like markiplier i blushed my heart racing he smirked at my reaction "how do i look?" he teased my face heating up "w..why?" i stuttered he grinned "well i thought of a better punishment kiss me on the cheek here" he said pointing his finger to the side of his cheek near his jur line "you can close your eyes if you want don't listen to me and jackaboy will hate you forever" he responsed i did as told and closed my eyes this isn't fair he shouldn't beable to do this hes not worthy to look like mark so perfectly "right, now my lips" he ordered i stopped and looked at him blushing "dont worry yesterday wont happen again right now You've been naughty and only good girl get that" he sighed i closed my eyes and kissed him thinking how is this punishment i mean i feeling terrible but it a fucking kiss no tounge really either he then moved me from the kiss i noticed his phone in his other hand looking at him confused he had the most menacing look on his face. 

"now this is where the fun starts you have to choose who are you going to save from the public mark or Jack?" he said i looked at him shocked removing my arms from around him "no you cant I'd rather die please dont make me choose" i cried he huffed "tick tock i'll choose if you don't who do you love more" he taunted "dark why are you really doing this i know you hate Anti and I've made you angry but i'm just a boring plain innocent girl who practically lives on youtube?" i asked he glared at me "at first this was about Anti but last night changed everything are you a fucking witch or something i never feel like this its weak and profectic and then you go pour your heart out and kiss him! like it was so terrible now fucking choose!" he shouted (A\N if you're surprised Jack cant hear this he wearing his noise channelling headphones editoring) "mark i choose mark i cant ruin Jack life" i cried thinking mark will beable to deal with this better Jack will loose signe dark sent the pictures of him and me, well me and him looking like mark. "sorry" i cried burying my face into my hands he looked at me confused "who you apologizing to?" he asked "you i didn't mean to hurt you or anyone" i mumbled sobbing dark pulled me foward removing my hands from my face wiping my tears with his checkered black shirt sleeve he looked at me sadly "i forgive you baby don't cry just don't do it again" he said kissing me on the forehead "i got to go i'll see you tomorrow" he said disappearing, 

Jack threw the door open to my room he looked over at me my eyes where still red from crying Jack ran over sitting down next to me hugging me "whats going on did he hurt you" Jack said i hugged Jack back "no I'm fine but mark isn't and its all my fault" i responsed Jack sighed "can you explain what happened I've just saw the pictures" Jack asked i looked down "he made me choose it was you or mark because he has s picture of us kissing accidentally and i couldn't let you get in trouble with signe so i chose mark he threatened to send the pictures any way if i didn't do what he said" i replied Jack held me closer "its ok mark knows this wasn't your fault lets get pizza and watch a movie i'm sorry i wish i wasn't wearing them headphone" Jack said i sat up "I'm not letting him ruin are night" i responsed Jack ordered pizza and before he could stick the movie on i put on his 8pm video he looked at me confused "really I'm right here" Jack laughed "shhhh spyro" i said Jack sighed sitting next to me when the episode finished i looked at jack "fucking cliffhangers!" i hissed jokingly jack moved away "you have to wait with everyone else" he said i smirked "i know now save yourself and put a movie on before i steal all your hats" jack jumped up putting a movie on as fast as his little Irish hands could. Pizza came just on time we ate pizza watching a comedy half way yhrough the movie i felt jack put his arm around me i looked over to see his eyes black a sighed of relief he smirked at me "Anti don't do that you gave me a heart attack i was watching this movie with jack" i said Anti lied on my shoulder "he allowed me to" he chuckled i sighed "fine put shh you evil one you must watch" i said Anti chuckled "ok darling" he said after the movie we watched another one i felt so comfortable lied on him now falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anti you adorable little shit. Chapter 9 soon wow i have great plans ;)


	9. Night out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long hope you enjoy ^_^  
> WARNING! may or may not contain smut ;)

I woke up lied on Jack chest his arm around me i couldn't move he had quite a grip on me i looked up at him he was breathing lightly still asleep and as usual adorable as hell i sighed well this isn't awkward i thought of course that was sarcasm. Jack moaned a little in his sleep thats it i cant take this "sean, sean wake up" i said poking the only place on his chest i could because he had my arms pretty much pinned. Jack "five more minutes" Jack groaned i raised a eye brown "i didn't want to do this but i have no choice" i sigh "TOP OF THE MORNING TO YOU LADDIES!" i shouted Jack let go of me i moved as he sat up so quick i laugh as he looks at me blushing "i'm sorry i needed to get out of your arms i was basically a teddy bear to you" i laugh Jack stretched "sorry about that you where warm" he said i blush getting up "i'm going to get ready and did you have a nice dream" i giggled leaving as he looked at me shocked blushing. I got ready going into my bedroom i decided its been a couple of days. checking my phone i just ignored everything but my friends message.

(F/N) "hey (Y/N) want to come out with us tonight? "

[Y/N] "ok i need a rest that will be great"  
[F/N] "i can tell meet us at 8 you know where ;)"  
[Y/N] "see you there bye"

i got no reply so i just put my phone in my pocket jack was editoring a video so i just sat on his bed on my phone watching Mark. Jack finished editoring and stretched before getting up and sitting next to me i looked over at him pausing the video "you finished?" i asked jack smiled "yes so what you been do beside watching Mark" he replied "well i'm going out later my friends invited me" i said "that a great idea get some things off your mind" jack responded i took my headphones and me and jack watched Mark together. **time skip** I finally finished getting ready wearing a red dress that came to my knees flat red shoes with a black bag i said bye to Jack before getting a taxi to the club. My friends where waiting near the bar i walked over buying a drink as my friend smirk at me "glad you showed up" she said. I sat drinking laughing melanie martinez tag you're it started playing my friend grabbed me by the hand pulling me onto the dance floor i know very drunk laughed dancing with my friends half way through the song i felt two arms wrap around quickly turning round thinking it was some pervert "what the hell get off me" i shouted till i saw who it was my friends stud in shock Dark grinned he looked like mark i knew it couldn't be him "its ok baby its only me have you told your beautiful friends about us" he said i blushed "dark let go of me don't just sneak up on me like that" i said laughing i was drunk and had to play along so my friends didn't notice in case he did anything to them dark smirked at me "why did you tell me" [F\N] squeaked i laughed "sorry i just didn't believe it myself" i said my friend smiled "well lets continue dancing don't mind us" she slurred 

dark pulled me round as the next song started playing Dark pulled me out to the disable toilet locking the door he pushed me up against the wall "what you doing here dark?" i shouted he glared at me "you just wont listen to me so i'm here to teach you a lesson" he said i smirked "what would happen if i screamed right now" i giggled giddy from the alcohol he pushed me right against the wall his body touching mine "well if you want to be at your pretty little friends funerals go ahead" i sighed my face red but my confidence was a little to high right now i put my arms around his neck "well markimoo i don't want that" i teased he glared at me "you know i'm not mark" he hissed i laughed "sure mark aww don't you want to kiss me mark" i said he glared at me "carry on and i'll make you cry" he shouted "how you going to do that dark?" i teased kissing him he kissed back then pulled away smirking "oh i like drunk you she knows what she wants i glared at him "yeah and she wants you to stop standing there like a sexy idiot and do something" i said he pushed me back up against the wall. 

kissing me again hard moving his hand up my top playing with my breast i could bearly control my breathing but continued kissing him his hand moved under my skirt he broke are kiss "you look great tonight" he said before kissing my neck using his fingers under my skirt to tease me i moaned dark stopped kissing my neck going back up to kiss my lips before pulling off my under wear sticking it in his pocket then unzipped his pants pulling then down pulling me against him his member going inside of me i bit my lip so i didn't scream wrapping my legs around him as he pushed me up against the wall kissing me he groaned a little his breath also quicking as i moaned through his lips him quicking the pace "fuck" he moaned as i came him a few moments after and he moved himself out putting me down pulling up his pants we both stud out of breath he took my underwear out of his pocket passing me it i put them on quickly as the guilt hit me as i was sobering up a bit thinking why the fuck did i just do that dark smirked "not bad sweetheart" he said i felt ashamed of myself and went to the door unlocking it he just stud there smirking "this was a one time thing it never ment anything its never happening again" i said he smirked "oh but you had fun you can never un do what you've done oh and it meant something sweetheart you can no longer deny you want me just as much as i want you" he chuckled i ran out to my friends knocking back a whisky straight telling them i'm getting a taxi home. I got in the anti sat on my bed he glared at me.

"where the fook have you been nearly all night" he shouted i shut my door "shhhh you'll wake people up I've actually been with friends" i slurred Anti looked at my "am i some sort of fool to you did you have fun with him" he shouted i looked at him remembering my neck and arms where covered in marks i walked over to my wardrobe getting out a nighty "Anti i'm tired" i said getting changed in front of him anti cheeks turned red as i looked at him now in a nighty he walked over "your not even going to even deny it atleast lie to me" he shouted grabbing me by the arms i looked down "it didn't mean anything i'm not going to lie to you, you have every right to hate me" i hiccup as tears rolled down my face his grip loosened on my arms he pulled me into a hug "i cant fookin hate yea thats the problem i don't fookin care i'm only a fool for you" he cried i wrapped my arms around him "i'm sorry" i cried he turned me to look at him "tell me you love me even if it fake" he said i yawned a little "i cant" i sobbed anti pulled me over to my bed lifting the covers placing me down getting in with me i hugged him lied on his chest as he stroked my hair "its ok beautiful" Anti whispered as i fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe sorry about that i have bigger plans for the next chapter 10 wooooo i love writing this fic.


	10. Ego dagger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys really hope you enjoy this chapter ^_^ aha i don't know what else to say xD

I woke up looking up at jack asleep thinking a fuck this again my memory a little blurred i remember what happened with dark and Anti found out and he reaction different then i expected but when the fuck did i get changed i blushed at that thought as jack mumbled something in his sleep i couldn't quite make out till he said clearly asshole i laughed a little thinking who he dreaming about climbing ontop of him "jack you're in my bed again wake up" i said tapping his nose he opened his eyes and screamed i rolled off him laughing "are you trying to give me a heart attack how did i get here" he asked i sat up "Anti was waiting when i got home don't worry we cuddled thats it" i explained jack got up "after you've got ready come to my room i got to show you something i think this is really going to help" he said i got a shower and ready. 

I walked into jack room he was holding something wrapped in black cloth i sat down next to him he was smiling he looked so excited "whats that jack?" i asked he opened the cloth to reveal a dagger silver dagger with a red handle passing me it i looked at him confused "its called the ego dagger while you where out i went and i got it from a woman she had a alter ego that got out of hand and she was practicing wicker magic and made this and it actually killed her its so cool this will sure help you" jack explained i wrapped it up hugging him "thank you so much!" i said jack just hugged back "I've done the best i can do so i'll be going home today you need Anti" he said i let him go "when you going i'll see you off at the airport" i said he got up grabbing his suitecase "right now actually hide the dagger and put salt around it first do before we go" he said i got the salt from downstairs and ran back up hiding the dagger under my mattress surrounded in a salt circle before leaving to the airport with jack. 

We got there luckily just in time jack hugged me "I'm going to keep in touch" he said tears started forming in my eyes "please do i'm going to miss you" i cried letting him go "bye" he shouted running to get his flight "bye sean" i yelled wiping my eyes i got a bus back home. As i got in i sighed getting myself a drink i went up to my room to find Anti stud with his arms crossed and with out thinking ran up hugging him his face turned red as he dropped his arms hugging me back "someone happy to see me" he chuckled i let him go "you're coming out to get something to eat with me" i spoke Anti eyes changed one blue one green and it looked like he was wearing eye liner his teeth and ears turned normal he looked like a kind of punk jack with one green eye "yes I'd love to go on a date with yea" he replied i looked to the side "this ain't a date its just getting food and i invited you" i murmured he laughed "suuuure" he responed following me out "where we goin?" he asked "(favorite food place) is that ok?" i responed he grinned "of course its your favorite" he replied looking quite pleased with himself i rolled my eyes suddenly two girls one with dark hair and one with blonde both 15 i guess "oh my god are you jacksepticeye?" she asked Anti smirked and before he could say any thing "Alfie we're going to be late" shouted he looked over at me and i glared at him. 

Anti gave me puppy dog eyes and i didn't break my glare my sigh of saying no!! he looked back at the girls "sorry no i get that alot" he said his accent changed English the blonde girl blushed "sorry you look alot like him enjoy your day" she said they both ran off i walked ahead till i knew for sure they where gone "what where you planning on doing?" i asked he didn't look me in the eye "nothing" he replied i crossed my arms "don't lie to me i know you and what the hell happened with your voice?" i shouted he sighed "ok honestly i would of done something but you stopped me are you forgetting what i am also my voice changing comes with the shape shifting" he responed he stopped for me i thought looking at him confused "so you just stopped for my sake" i said he blushed "yes i dont want to upset you" he sighed i couldn't help but smile "thank you" i said walking on he walked besides me grabbing my hand i didn't resist i let him when we got there we ordered are food to take out i took Anti the park which was luckily empty we sat at a park bench eating i cant believe it awkward silence with the guy who never normally shuts up i thought "so how much do you actually know about me?" i asked he smirked "i know nearly everything about you" he replied finishing his fries we'd both finished are food near enough during the awkward silence "ok let me question you on this" i said 

i asked him questions he got them all correct "how do you fucking know all this?" i said he lied back against the bench "i was watching you for over a month i normally watch my victims before killing them it funner to get in there head but you where different i couldn't kill you" he explained i looked down "why me out of millions" i asked he put his arm around me "because i couldn't fully work you out" he said my heart started racing i got up running over to the swings sitting down he appeared next to me "what are you doing" he laughed Congratulations you are in love with the sweetest pycopath ever i thought looking down "can you not do that someone mite see you" i said he sighed "are you being cold to hide something?" he asked i shuck my head the heat rising to my face Anti i got up grabbing both my hands which was wrapped around the chains i looked up and him as he lent down kissing me i kissed back my heart racing this was by far are best kiss he lifted me off the swing still kissing me i wrapped my arms around him as he broke are kiss whispering "i love you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this ain't the best chapter guys hope you still enjoyed reading <3


	11. Going on a Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your support me being a big bubble blowing baby cried i was so Happy from the comments on chapter 10 I'm so glad you all enjoy reading that the whole reason i love writing.
> 
> WARNING: This chapter will have smut :P is there even need for these warnings i think i know thats what you guys want, this is a very adult fic. ;)

I blushed and i knew this time he actually ment it i'd seen a different side to him and fallen in love with him but i still couldn't Admit it not yet. I smiled "lets go home its getting cold" i said he grabbed my hand "ok sweetheart" he replied we walked home together hand in hand. When we got home Anti disappeared my dad was stud in the kitchen "you're home great we're going to stay with my sister tomorrow a holiday to London so make sure you're packed" he told me i sighed "ok i'm going to my room she better have wifi!" i replied he glared "you live on the computer watching that japseye either way we're going" he demanded on that i walked up stairs "its Jacksepticeye not japseye!" i shouted i walked into my room shutting the door Anti was sat on my bed he made a suite case pop up out of no where "so we're going on a trip what should i take but i have so many out fits unfair" he said 

opening his suite case to reveal alot his clothes hoodies and some very punk like clothes from what i could tell and a little dark green bloodshot sam on top i couldn't help but laugh wondering how he did that he smirked "i didn't know you could do that?" i gasped walking over poking at the very real suitecase he chuckled "i can do a lot of things" he replied disappearing and reappearing behind me i turned round he was in a different outfit tight black jeans and a dark green vest top that was very tight i noticed hes more muscular then jack i felt the heat rise to my face, wondering what he'd look like without a shirt damn it brain stop it i thought "your a wizard Anti" i giggled thinking smooth he raised a eyebrown "I'm a what?" he said i started laughing he wrapped his arms around my waist "i could see myself in slytherin but i'm no wizard" he laughed Anti gazed into my eyes and couldn't help but smile while still blushing like a love struck idiot.

"i could imagine that" i marvelled putting my arms around his neck playing with his hair, licking my lips he pulled my up against him "are you trying to tease me" he smirked i pulled myself against him. I felt so hot i dont know whats coming over me "maybe" i whispered he lent foward kissing me first slowly just our lips against each other he sucked my bottom lip then nipped i opened my mouth a little and he slid his tounge in kissing me more roughly i joined in fighting for dominance, loosing as he grabbed my ass with one hand running his other down my side. The pulled me onto my bed pushing me on i moved so i was fully lied on my bed and he quickly got ontop of me i grabbed the bottom of his vest top pulling it off over his arms as he allowed me. Revealing his rippled perfect chest. I smirked as he looked down at me blushing but keeping a seductive look "you're egar" he chuckled i pouted sitting up pulling him down into a kiss nipping at his bottom lip. My hands feeling his warm, muscular, slim back he pulled me up breaking are kiss moving his hands up my top pulling it off. 

His dark eyes filled with desire as he looked down at my chest i blushed now a little nervous looking down he lifted my chin "ya so fookin beautiful" Anti effused i giggled a little under my breath as he pushed me down with his lips against mine. He moved his lips from mine moving to my neck while undoing my bra i flushed my breath thickening as he removed my bra. Licking, biting, and kissing at my sensitive spot of my neck. Moving slowly leaving soft kisses down my chest sending pleasurable chills through my body, I arched against him as he moved down to my breast lavishing it in his warm, pleasurable mouth I shudder under every touch as he rubs down my hips his magic still working on my nipple before swapping to the other and slowly pulling down my leggings and under wear and then teasing my women hood that was already so wet. I moaned a little as he inserted two fingers into my trusting and moving them inside me i lied back with my eyes closed as i moaned softly he then removed his fingers. Unzipping his, tight, black jean pulling them off "open ya eyes" he whispered his accent like music to my ears. 

I opened my eyes looking at him. He was Already so hard Anti blushed causing me to giggle. He looked confused climbing on top of me fully his hard member just about touching my women hood "whats so fuuny?" he asked i bit my lip "you blushed" i whispered he smirked kissing me inserting his member into me slowly before gently moving in and out. He removed his lips from mine in his heavy breath his nose still against mine "I'm so glad ya mine," he grunts out, thrusting into me. Put his lips back on my mine i grab his hair running my fingers through every perfect soft strand. Both our breaths getting more heavy thought kisses and gasps nearly insync with each other. his thubs fondling at my nipples my hole body trembling with so much pleasure as i move with each thurst moaning in his mouth that didn't want to leave mine every part of my body sparked then he hit my spot my moans turned into one highpitch orgasm his mouth moved from mine "Oh god Anti!" i screamed as i came and he came straight after his green hair a mess his face fright red sweating a bit and still looked so perfect. 

his head was tilted back a bit "fook" he moaned loudly burying his face in my neck pulling out. My head was spinning out of breath my heart still racing it felt perfect. "wow" i said taking a deep breath still panting like back he finely moved off i moved over as he got besides me "i did good?" he asked the barsted already caught his breath i looked at him "yes" i responsed sitting up remembering i had to pack groaning i just want to lie with Anti under the covers and cuddle Anti sighed sitting up himself "i'll help ya" he said both grabbing are clothes putting them back on getting started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so fucking proud of myself with this chapter hope you all enjoyed i sure enjoyed writing it.


	12. Train ride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry this took so long alot being going on, but I'm fine ^_^ well as always enjoy :)

We finished up packing i put my suite case beside the door with a fresh outfit out for morning and my pj's i sat down next to Anti on the side of my bed he stroked my hair smiling i looked at him and smiled back "I'm going to get a shower I'll be straight back" i said as he removed his hand from my hair and i got up taking my pj's to the bathroom i locked the door putting them to one side stripping and getting in the shower the warm water felt so good i felt so good right now doing that with Anti and i didn't feel any regret just relaxed and happy. When i finished my shower i got out getting dried and into my pj's walking back out with a towel around my shoulders. I entered my bedroom to see Anti must of got ready when i was gone he was only wearing what i could tell black pj pants his chest bear i blushed damn hes so hot i thought walking over to him sat on my sofa with my laptop on his lap playing some shooting game he hadn't even noticed i walked in i sat down next to him just watching him play as he cursed at the game because he nearly died and i laughed causing him to loose concentration and die "fook it" he cursed looking over at me i couldn't stop laughing "sorry" i squeaked Anti put my laptop to one side "ya betta be i was doin so well, why ya laughing?" he said i calmed down "you went full on Jack then" i teased Anti glared at me "I am jack just better then him" he said i chortle "yeah of course" i said not being able to hold back the sarcasm he squinted "oh so jack betta than me" Anti hissed i rolled my eyes "nobody better than anybody and i didn't say that" i sighed Anti put his arm around me pulling me to him kissing me softly then picking me up taking me over to my bed lying me down getting in next to me i just couldn't help but smile at how perfect this moment was "get some sleep you've got a trip tomorrow" Anti said i placed my head on his bear perfect, soft, warm chest "night" i whispered falling off into a easy sleep. 

*Anti flashback to past* Anti pov: 

Dark threw me a knife which i caught he had both a very attractive women and 6 year old girl both stud in fear with there hands tied behind thier back "last test anti choose?" dark demanded i weakly stud up the chain following me attached to me neck "ya sick barsted I've killed enough for you I've proven I'm not bothered but ain't this goin to far" i yelled dark laughed "then you are bothered or you'd just kill them both i'm being a fair man here. I'll let you free after this i promise just kill one" dark said with his arms crossed the very attractive girl looked up at me tears running down her face "please dont choose me" she sobbed the little girl just had her head down whimpering i stepped foward grabbing the attractive women with no feeling slit her neck pushing her aside like nothing and the knife with her dark chuckled now ho'ding the little girl against his knees "now ya have ta let me go!" Anti hissed dark lifted the little girl face to look at me i saw pure terror in her eyes as she struggled the breathe a little through sobs dark smirked at me as i just looked at her my heart sank dark suddenly 

turned the little girl head fastly breaking her neck and dropping her now small lifeless body like a toy he got tired of to the ground "you did this not me you chose this this little girl wasn't any better then the selfish whore" he shouted as the pain struck like a bomb thats just blew up and destroyed everything in it past then everything felt numb i couldn't find any emotion left and just started to laugh dark un chained my leg disappearing as he chuckled i stepped over the little girl body leaving. 3 months later. I lied in bed with a beautiful girl lied on my chest stroking her long dark brown hair that i then grabbed pulling her by her hair besides "what are you doing you're hurting me" she screamed i just smirked a knife appearing in my hand "i want to make you scream" Anti said 

(Y/N) pov: 

I woke up Anti still besides me sleeping i looked at him my heart racing smiling to myself, i decided to wake him up this was a risky game but right now i was willing to play i gently move up nipping Anti ear lob getting a really great response Anti giggled the moaned a little causing me to blush and giggle so i continued from his ear to his neck surprised how sensitive he was. Suddenly he moved in a flash and was ontop of me straddling me with a smirk "i hate to interrupt ya but thats my job" placing his hands on my side lent foward kissing me his lips then leaving mine "you are so beautiful" he said smiling down at me with this wonderful breath taking look "i have to get up now got 2 hour till i leave" i said Anto climbed off of me i went and got ready i walked out to Anti ready holding my suitecase for me "(Y\N) hurry up the taxi here!" dad shouted i took it from Anti as he kissed my forehead disappearing i rushed down and out didn't take long till i was on a train Anti was sat on the seats on the other side from the ones my family was "hey (Y/N) that guy looks like Jacksepticeye" he laughed trying 

to embarrass me i got up sitting by Anti "hey Anti is this seat taken because tough shit" i said Anti laughed "i was saving it for you" he responded causing my family to look in confusion and shock i turned to them "this is Anti hes a friend of mine" i said they all just turned away rolling thier eyes. "have you ever been to London?" i asked he put his hand on mine "yes I've been many places" he said i looked down "did you ever stop and just taking in the views the history?" i said "well paris i did but not really" he said just looking at me "where your most favorite place?" i asked "i haven't got a favorite place I've never stopped and chose one what about you?" he said i tried to think where "i haven't been out enough to find one" i said Anti lifted my face to look at him "dont hide your face while talking to me" he said i blushed "so what other things have you done in the past that didn't include killing or torturing something?" i whispered he lied back on his chair "going out drinking and playing video games are the only two things i can think of dont try to dig into my past you wont like what ya see " he replied i sighed lying on his shoulder. "well you'll have fun with me then" i said he smiled "i always have fun with you" he responded we spoke about what we could see out the window laughing eating junk food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was late i'll try get the next one posted quicker ^_^ thank you guys so much for being so supportive.


	13. Aunty Linda

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so hopefully i post this chapter earlier than the last one ^_^ 15 kudos wooo love you guys.

Me and Anti went are separate ways when we got off the train. When we got there dad knocked and linda answered "hey sis" dad said Aunty linda i hadn't seen since i was a child smiled at me "come in" she greeted i just followed my dad feeling so awkward as we went into the kitchen my aunty pulled me and my brother aside "I'll show you both to the rooms you'll be staying in" she said we followed her up stairs first to my brother room which was awesome he had a game xbox in there with games he asked if he could stay in there till dinner my aunt happily allowed it taking me to mine that had a laptop at a desk set up "yes!" i cheered my aunt crossed her arms "you're coming on a shopping trip with me alone tomorrow need to get to know you more sorry don't want to be the boring aunt" she said i smirked i getting to love her already i thought sitting on the bed set for me "ok that will be fun call me when dinner ready i'm going to watch some YouTube" i responsed she smiled leaving i clicked on jacksepticeye watching his 5pm upload before i was called down for dinner we all sat around a table awkward overload struck me only time i eat around a table with my family is Christmas we had (favorite food) so i just ate as we everyone talk about things going on lately after years i sat quiet eating. My aunt looked over at me "so (Y/N) do you have any men in your life at the 

moment if you know what i mean?" she asked i nearly choked on my food having a drink my aunt smirked "no, no men" i lied my brother laughed "what about Jack?" he said with a smirk on his face "sean is just a friend he has a girlfriend and I'm not attracted to him in that way" i said my aunt poured me a drink "oh i don't think you're telling the truth sorry i'm being nosey but i want to know if my beautiful niece has a good man or if i have to kill a man" she said i laughed "you'll have to get in line linda i'm first of course well if i did" i joked linda laughed with me after i finished eating i asked to be excused running to my room shutting the door i threw myself on the bed lying back taking a long deep breath in and out just resting trying to clear my head "are you ok darlin?" i heard Anti voice before feeling him next to me lied on his  
hand stroking my hair i looked over at him "I'm fine just a lot on my mind now i'm going shopping with my aunt tomorrow" i sighed Anti smiled lean foward his hand behide my ear kissing me on the lips gently i blushed putting my hand on his as he moved from my lips and lied 

down besides me "don't stress about stuff just relax sweetheart" he said i noticed he had what looked like blood lots of it on his shirt i got up "whats that on your shirt?" i demanded Anti looked down at his shirt "oh i forgot to change fook its ok i'll go change and be right back" said i face parmed "its not ok We've been here apart for just 4 hours and you've gone and done something horrible!" i shouted he rolled his eyes getting up "what do you exspect me to do or say I'm sorry am i supposed to feel guilty now" he shouted anger built up in me at his response "supposed to feel guilty!!!? like taking someone life is so cool and means nothing you didn't even think about how i'd feel did you!" i yelled going to push him when he grabbed my arms "calm da fook down ya know what i am and what i do but that doesn't change anything i would never hurt you or anyone you care" he said i pulled my arms away well he let go as i struggled "(Y\N) are you ok?" linda shouted stud by the door me and Anti both looked at her oh shit! i thought "wait how did you come in without me noticing thats not possible" 

Anti said linda glared at him "just a little trick so I'm basically invisible to you fuckers well as you can see she not happy with you i think you should do that poof thing where you vanish and we dont have to deal with you!" linda laughed Anti glared at her i grabbed his hand "leave" i said Anti looked at me confused disappearing. Linda walked over to me "before you ask i met your friend jack i gave him the dagger what are you doing with that altar being?" she questioned i sighed sitting down "nothing he just helping me get rid of a worst one as you've heard" i lied she crossed her arms "well so that kiss was nothing" she said i covered my face "its complicated hes not as bad as you think" i groaned she sighed "he did just give you a exsample of how bad he is darling you've got feelings for him haven't you" she said i looked up over at her "i'm tired we can discuss this while we're out tomorrow" i yawned actually quite tired linda got up "night see you in the morning" she said leaving i got ready for bed going to sleep.

I was woke by linda in the morning "come on lazy you've slept in enough it 12.30pm get ready we are going shopping as soon as you're ready" she said i got with with struggle and got ready. Linda called us a taxi which we got to a massive shopping centre in London she took me in a huge clothes shop helping me pick out some stuff "so continuing are conversation from yesterday so about does feeling for you know who?" she casually asked I picked up a nice shirt my size "well i care about him if you want me to be honest but i cant say love" i replied linda walked us to the dressing room "oh i get it also I'm not trying to be the bad guy i know all altar beings are different but they're still killers, so do you trust him?" she whispered i laughed getting in tge chaging stall "i only trust him as far as i can throw him but i do trust him with me he has proven enough he doesn't want to kill me its been nearly a month" i said through the slightly open changing stall door "you've been sleeping with him within this month?" she gasped i opened the door popping my head out of the door "when did i say i slept with 

him? I haven't been sleeping with him!" i said popping back in trying on my second outfit "well thats a lie (Y/N) i know things you cant lie to me" she reasoned i huffed finely trying on the last outfit "i slept with him once mise well tell you since you probably already know" i admitted getting back into my clothes walking out passing her all the outfits that fitted "well thats not right i have vibes that you slept with him 3 times" she said i glared at her remembering the two times with Dark "well thats wrong it was once i mean we've slept together in the actual sleeping sense many of times but not sex" i assured her eyes widened "oh it wasn't him i'll stop now sorry" she responsed paying for the clothes we went and got something to eat and i told her about my time with jack happily changing subject after we eaten she passed me money and a piece of paper with what looked like all her sizes for clothes and shoes "we're going to play a game we have to buy each other and whoever gift is liked more wins we'll meet back her after" she explained i smiled "sounds fun see you later" i said getting up so did she. 

both going are separate ways. I nipped in the sweet store to buy myself a lollypop and drink with my own money. The man had his back turned "excuse me can i get a bottle of pop (soda) and one of the large lollypops" i said he turned around "oh you tasted it once and now you want more slut" dark hissed i held my mouth as i screamed moving backwards noticing blood on the floor behind the counter lots of it i ran as fast as i could into a mens clothes shop thats was also huge with loads of racks and sections i hid in the suites catching my breath when i felt him grab me out of no where putting his hand over my mouth "if you scream or run I'll take great satisfaction in killing a few people" he whispered letting go of my mouth grabbing my arm picking up a red shirt taking me with him to the changing rooms the red shirt was a diversion of course i kept quiet with a fake smile as i went passed people shopping he dragged me into the changing stall with him when we got there locking the door i pulled away from him leaning against the back wall sitting down holding my knees to try protect myself 

in this cramped space tears rolling down my face "please don't touch me" i cried he put the shirt aside bending his knees down so he was level with me "i saw what you done with him was it any better then me whore" he said quietly but harshly he kept his voice down so noone heard him i saw the pure anger and rage on his face but i also noticed the little droplets of water in his eyes like he was holding back tears i wiped my eyes "well you want me to be honest he is better then you way better i mean wow didn't know i could go through that much feeling and pleasure" i mocked him he got up in a fit of rage punched a wall putting a easy hole through the solid concrete wall tears running down his face he kicked me in the side i started laughing coughing a little i got up while he removed his fist from the wall "how it feel to know hes ten times the man you'll ever be you act like a spoilt brat how it feel to know you don't always get what you want and you're no longer in control i know my aunt took your phone" i chuckled he grabbed me by the shirt slaming me into the wall that hurt like hell. 

"shut your dirty little mouth you're forgetting what i could do to you kitten you're forgetting to oh so innocent people out there" he growled through sobs he looked at me as i just looked at him in the eye with no remorse or pity "yeah because thats what you want public announcement you'll no longer surprise anyone" i said he glared at me tears still running down his face "you're forgetting what i could do to you I've been nice so far only because i feel something for you but i will show you nasty baby you and me are more alike then you think I'm crying i never fucking cry I've never cried and you look at me emotionless at the same time enjoy it" he explained i glared at him "because how can i cry even care for a real monster " i chuckled dark closed his eyes open them again they turned just like marks eyes still filed with tears "the one thing i have that he doesn't and that mark" he said i looked away "you fucking asshole of course you'd hide behind him" i stressed dark turned me to look at him "i'm still mark (Y/N) I'm just a side he trapped away for so long thats how i came to exist" he 

said wiping his eyes that where flled with so much hurt he was using upset mark against me and its fucking working i couldn't stand to see mark hurt i'd never hurt him "dark what do you want from me i didn't sleep with him to hurt you or get at you i did it because i care about him and you cant blame me for being a bitch right now when you are ruining my life i cant help but feel glad you know how it feels to be hurt as much as You've hurt me" i explained Dark glared at me "you're asking me what i want from you well everything i want you to only want me to feel pain when I'm not by your side because i love you" he said i sighed "you're incapable of loving me right the only love you know is selfish obsessive and I'm sorry dark but it hurts you being by my side and thats your own fault" i said he glared at me "how is it my fault" he shouted i grabbed his arm that was pinning me back against the wall "you have hit me god how many times and black mailed me and you don't care you just kill in front of me you're sick and i could never love you" i sighed 

"you say that now sweetheart but every time i touch you that tells me a different story you're even blushing right now you cant help but be attracted to me i knew that when i first met you" he said moving my hair behind my ear gentle stroking his fingers down my neck sending chills through me i breathed sharply "dark no stop it" i said loosing sense as he pulled me foward kissing me quite foucefully i want this to stop so badly as much as it felt good i felt horrible it didn't mean nothing but stupid lust and i lost to lust i lost to him everytime he touched me suddenly Dark stopped falling to the floor holding his ears "(Y/N) get out here fast" she shouted dark was still holding his ears in pain i quickly got around him open the door running out both me and my Aunty ran she took me into a weird looking shop with dream catches and gems in when we stopped i hugged her "I'm sorry" i said she hugged me back "its ok the no need to be sorry now what i did to him with only last 30 minutes so where here to get you a crystal that will last 24 hour so he cant just sense you to find you" she explained 

i let her g o she walked to the back of the shop asking for a certain gem i didn't catch the name of paying for it she then passed it to me it was black and beautiful "hold it in your parm" she said i held it she chanted something i didn't understand "done" she said smiling at me i put it in my pocket "how did you find me?" i asked as we walked out "i sensed you where in danger its a ability of mine my main is knowing passed on by my altar being after she died and darks is lust and control i've had my run in with him before he quite well known to altar beings he trained a lot to be worst like mine sadly" she said i looked at her confused as we finely got out and into a taxi "so every one has a different ability?" i asked she nodded "yes everyone has one main ability different from the others but they also have other abilitys the same such as sense for people they want to find teleporting and strength" she explained "if only they used it for good" i said she smirked "actually i met two who do 2 years ago they where still killing people but people like rapists and normal human killers" she said i looked at her shocked "really what where there names?" i asked she laughed "you mite know the youtubers they came from demon dan and psycho phil" she said i broke out laughing "oh thats awesome" i replied linda told me the story about when she hung out with them while we where on are way home it got my mind off dark and i was really starting to become great friends with linda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had fun writing this chapter adding a new character hope you guys enjoyed ^_^


	14. Ghost train

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry guys its been so long I've lost my glasses so I'm partly blind at the moment so sorry if this chapter isn't that good.

When we got back linda went to the living room to see my dad. I went up stairs to put my stuff away i put my new clothes near my suitcase feel in my pocket to make sure the gem still there, it was luckily. I sat down on my bed grabbing the laptop putting on jack new upload "so whats up with your aunty?" i heard Anti voice say as i felt pressure on the bed besides me where he sat down. I looked over at him pausing the video "nothing my aunty cool what do you want?" i asked Anti stroked his knuckles up and down my arm "ya ain't still angry at me are ya? Ya seem so tense darlin what sup?" Anti asked his touch was so relaxing i felt so tired after the stressful day I've had and couldn't be bothed being angry at him "I'm fine my day just been hectic i'm surprised you knew i was here" i sighed Anti looked at me confused "why wouldn't I?" he asked i took the gem out my pocket showing him then quickly putting it back "this gem stops any altar being tracking me for 24 hours still got 23 hours left in it" i explained he moved the laptop off my knee i looked at him confused "well i have another way of 

tracking you remember" he said running his finger down my stomach i took in a deep breath as he did so "remember what?" i shuttered as he stopped cupping my chin to look at him the heat rising to my face "i marked you remember" he said i had a small flash back of the dream and how painful it was I'd forgotten about it for a while i pulled away from him "how the fuck did i forget you made the nice normal guy leave me you threatened me and you fucking hurt me i wouldn't even of had to deal with what I've gone through today if it wasn't for you" i spat Anti looked at me worried "wait what happened today?" he asked i glared at him "well let just say so much blood and this" i said i said lifting up my shirt the reveal the massive dark bruise on my side that was so painful where dark kicked me I'd been ignoring it anti looked at me shocked "that asshole did that to ya didn't he I'm so sorry you're right to be angry at me for fuck sake did he do anything else to ya?" Anti said grabbing my hand i looked at him a few tears filling his right now green and blue eyes i hugged him.

"sorry I'm just tired I didn't mean that linda stopped him from doing anything so dont worry" i said burying my face into his chest i loved his sent i couldn't stay angry at him not when i knew he actually cared for me Anti hugged me back then pulled me away gently so i was facing him i smiled blushing as he just looked at me like i was the most beautiful thing He'd ever seen "what?" i said blushing looking down he smirked "I'm going to kiss you then you're getting some sleep" he said i looked back up at him as he pulled me close to him gentley kissing me i joined in as he pushed me down to the bed so was lied down with him partly on top of me he stopped moving off me "do you want me to stay?" he asked i yawned putting my arm around his waist so he was lied besides me "please" i mumbled sleepily he got comfortable kissing me on the forehead "night" he whispered as i drifted off. I woke up to Anti still asleep next to me and ny aunty in front of my door with her arms crossed i sat up quickly waking Anti "what the hell babe" he groaned he looked up to see my aunty too. 

Anti sat up next to me and started laughing "oh i guess this is awkward" Anti said i slapped his arm "I'm really sorry about this linda" i apologized for the situation she smirked walking over "no its fine I'll bring you both up some breakfast and (Y/N) I'll be have a private word with you later" linda warned walking out closing the door Anti smirked "whats sup?" Anti asked i glared at him "i've never been so embarrassed in my life" i shouted he put his arm around me "its ok what have you got to be embarrassed about she walked in on us both fluffy dressed asleep and I'm pretty hot so it cant be me" he said i laughed "yeah right" i scoffed he lifting my chin so I'd look up at him "that face of yours tells me otherwise" he said i smirked "you're so cheesey" i teased he shuck his head "oh sorry what would not be cheesey?" he asked i moved his hand from my chin "well my aunty going to be back any minute now so thats not happen" i laughed he looked at me shocked "ya tellin me if she wasn't you'd oooh you fookin tease" he said crossing his arms like a kid who not getting the toy they wanted from the shop. 

"I'll kill five aunties for this" he moaned i glared at him "dont be acting like a child that wont fix anything you're staying here with me a not leaving me alone!" i shouted Anti blushed then smirked "oh i have to stay your orders well i cant argue with that" he teased linda walked in with are breakfast on a tray placing it on the bedside "after you've eaten come straight to me alone (Y/N)" linda demanded leaving we both ate breakfast while watching Jacksepticeye i put him on to help the awkward silence after we finished eating i got up "stay there I'll be right back" i said Anti was still watching jack "ok" he responsed i went down stairs my aunty was in the kitchen drinking coffee alone i walked in "so where everyone else?" i asked she smiled "they went out shoping i told them i need you today" she said i looked confused she put her hand in her pocket pulling out two tickets and some money "I got these for you and Anti thought you mite want to go out with him i also booked you a hotel room to stay a night in while I'm work on something that will stop Dark from tracking you for longer this way he doesn't Find out where i live" she explained. 

i took the tickets money and piece of paper with hotel address on it "thank you" i responsed shocked "remember keep that gem on you!" she said i nodded hugging her "i will do" i said letting her go actually quite excited i rushed back up stairs into my room to see a girl with dark green hair lied on the bed i froze at the door looking confused she started laughing as i was speechless and confused "i was bored sorry wanted to see your reaction" she said in Anti voice then i remember as he turned back to his own form with one blue and green eye he could shapeshift i glared at him "dont do that I'm going to get ready" i said grabbing two of the bags from shopping yesterday one had my new outfits in and the other some lingerie he didn't know about i left getting a shower and changed into the lingerie and putting my new new jeans and shirt over it sticking on a jacket putting the gem in one pocket and the tickets in another drying my hair putting some makeup on and perfume. I walked back into the room Anti was changed he was wearing black jeans and a black huddy with dark green sleeves. 

he looked at me shocked "whats with the outfit darlin are ya goin out?" he asked his face was bright red i laughed "we're going out to the theme park then staying in a hotel while my aunty works on a gem that will last longer then the one I've got" i explained Anti face lite up "I'll get my car meet me outside" he said disappearing i ran down the stairs and out side shouting bye to linda. Anti got out of a black Mercedes E22O CDI blueefficieny sport "you never told me you had a car" i said he smirked "i have more then one no big deal abd un like jack i can drive" he said open the door to the passenger seat i rolled my eyes walking over getting in he shut the door getting in i put my seat belt on as he set off i just looked out the window it was only a 30 minute drive which i was surprised Anti did quite well when he parked us in the car park i kissed him on the cheek he smirked "what was that for?" he asked i blushed "driving safely" i said opening the door getting out he also got out locking the car grabbing my hand i didn't reget it we shown are tickets to the front gate they let us through 

"have a nice time" the women behind the desk said "thank you" i responsed walking in it was massive and loud i looked over at Anti whos face was lit up like a little boy looking around "what ya want to do first the bumper or a rollercoaster or no the ship" he effused i couldn't help but giggle "what?" anti asked looking at me confused "nothing you're just too adorable" i replied he blushed and just drag me along with him to the ship the wasn't a long cue luckily and we got on when we got there it started and rocking getting my stomach i started laughing i looked over at Anti who didn't seem fazed just relaxed smiling after another minute it stopped we got off i held my stomach getting my balance as i stud on the ground Anti helped me laughing "did that even effect you?" i asked he smirked "a little so what you want to go on?" he asked i looked over at a really fast rollercoaster pointing to it "that" i said "great" he laughed we waited in line a couple of minutes and got on next to each other as we where strapped in and everyone else was i looked confused it had been a couple of minutes and the 

ride hadn't started and before i could say anything it went off Anti started laughing as i screamed "fuck!" i just started laughing as we got to the loops after that we went on a few more rides. "i think its time we have some candy floss and a drink" i said getting out some money "race you" i shouted running to the stand i stopped before i got there a girl with blonde hair wearing the shortest dress stopped Anti i ran back over hearing the girl say "hey cutey whats your name?" i got there before Anti could speak "his name is antony and hes my boyfriend!" i shouted panting she gave me a dirty look "i wasn't asking you and aww seriously Antony you can do better" she laughed i didn't know what got over me i punched her as hard as i could in the face pushing her over "my nose" she screamed Anti started laughing "yeah sure slut you keep thinking that if it makes you feel any better there ain't no better then (Y/N)" he said stepping over her grabbing my hand "so I'm your boyfriend what does that mean?" he asked i blushed "candy floss that what we where getting" i replied Anti stopped us. 

"dont change subject you got jealous and hurt that girl it was the hottest thing I've ever seen" he said i blushed "i don't normally ever hurt people ok and yes i got jealous and don't make a big deal out of it We've been on like 3 dates and slept together so that makes you my boyfriend, i mean i guess, i don't know" i stuttered Anti grabbed my other hand pulling me close "you don't need to get jealous i have pulled out the lungs and heart of girls hotter then that i only love and want you" he explained i blushed looking down as sick as thsy actually was it was sweet in a way i blushed looking up at him "candy floss now" i said he laughed "of course" he replied i got some candy floss and a bottle of water and Anti got a hot dog we ate them as we walked still holding hands i finished my candy floss noticing a ghost train "lets go on that" i said Anti gave me a not keen look "ghost trains are boring but you go on I'll wait at the other end i promise" he replied i hugged him "shouldnt be long i just want to try it because I've been scared by real monsters so wonder if the fake ones still work" i laughed 

i ran over getting in one of the carriages alone and it didn't take long to move i had a fake vampire pop out and me first I laughed as it went on "boo" i heard a very fimilar voice say turn to see dark sat next to me i screamed sticking my hand in my pocket wondering why the gem wasn't working my pocket was empty dark chuckled "i'm really growing bored of this game of hide and seek" he said grabbing me putting his hand around my mouth he lifted my shirt rubbing something on my stomach that felt like sand but burnt into my scar on my stomach "now its his turn" he laughed i screamed and struggled "no you asshole!" i manged to scream he smirked putting a cloth over my mouth "night sweetheart" i heard him say before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry again it took so long to update hope you all enjoyed ;) got that nice little cliff-hanger there and Thanks so much for all your support and 16 kudos I'm so grateful.


	15. kidnapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry guys i took so long to update again writers block got me, I'm annoyed at myself to. hope you enjoy.

Anti pov:  
"how long this fookin ride" anti mumbled to himself as the cart finely came out at the end of the ride anti looked around still not being able to see me, then it hit him he couldn't sense me either "(Y\N)" he called out pushing people out the way to get to the carts looking in everyone panicking he teleported into the ride looking around knocking all the fake monsters popping out at him, out of the way. He the teleported out of the ride looking around the theme park for hours it was getting late so Anti decided to go back to the car getting in he sat down punching the steering wheel bowing his head he spotted something dark sparkling on the floor, next to the passenger seat. Anti lent over picking it up and noticing what it was he felt like his heart was getting crushed in his chest as tears ran down his face "no, no, this mean he's.." he stopped before he could continue that sentence. Anti started up his car quickly driving back to Linda's it was the only thing he could think of. He teleported from the car to in Linda's waiting for her to leave the room she was i with my family. 

She walked into the kitchen and anti came out from hiding tears still streaming down his face this wasn't a proud moment for him Linda turned around "what are you doing here?" she asked looking around for me "i need your fookin help" he said Linda looked at him wide eyed "where my niece?" she responded Anti looked down like a kid getting told of by his teacher the guilt was eating at him playing over and over again in his head 'its your fault you left her alone' he hadn't felt like this in years "that's what i need help with she dropped her gem in the car we both didn't notice. i left her alone a minute.. and she gone i cant sense her i don't get it this has got to be him" he explained Linda glared at him. "This is what i get for trusting a altar to look after my niece well there a few things he could of done to stop you sensing her" she scoffed "well they wouldn't work because i marked her" he blurted out Linda grabbed him dragging him into the garden 

"the only reason I'm not giving you a fucking headache right now is because this could actually help the situation we're in i feel fucking sick asking this how did you mark her? was she conscious or unconscious?" Linda shouted Anti wiped his eyes " unconscious it was in a dream, so why it not fookin working?" Anti hissed Linda rolled her eyes "well i guess he more knowledged then you when it comes to magic there a rare plant that if grinded right with the, right words for the spell can cover a Altar mark, i'm surprised the asshole got hold of it. well enough asking questions we might be able to track her unconscious self thanks to you but this is going to take me 3 days to prepare the spell and i need some DNA of her like a lock of hair or blood?" she said Anti took a lock of my hair out of his pocket. 

Linda glared at him "of course you'd have it well this is going to be hard to work on with my brother asking where his daughter is" she signed annoyed Anti rubbed his eyes "i cant believe I'm fookin doin this only to fookin save her" he mumbled he turned into me "you better get working fast because i don't even want to think about what he doing to her" he said in my voice Linda took the lock of hair "be good" she ordered leaving upstairs. 

(Y\N) pov: 

I pull at the chains again as roughly as i could with all my strength but it was no use "you have crossed the line if you love me let me go!" i sobbed dark approached me "you still don't understand do you i'm doing this because i love you and you cant deny me I'm going to make you love me my way" he said grabbing my chin so i'd stop struggling and look at him i pulled away "don't you dare fucking touch me, I'll die before i ever love you!" i spat my fear turning to anger i wasn't just fighting for myself this would kill Anti inside as much as it going to hurt me dark slapped me causing my lip to bleed then put his arm around my back pulling me towards him and with his other hand grabbed my jaw "better keep that pretty little mouth of yours from running of because you're going to get yourself hurt, you are going to love me! " he growled i glared at him as my mouth stung and the pressure he was putting on it didn't help he let go of my jaw, finely his red eyes examining me. 

"what you don't like the truth you can torture me all you want till i die because I'll never love you and Anti will come for me I'm just going to wait" i hissed dark let go of me in rage kicked a chair over "always Anti, fucking Anti! you don't get it do you in the past i didn't just rape and kill women i stayed with a few for a couple of months i made these girls fall in deep desperate love with me, with out even having to hurt them and you want to know why?" he shouted i glared at him "go on" he stud so close he was inches from my face "because i got off on the pain it caused them when i told them i never really loved them, the looks on their faces before not just in a methodological way in a literal way i ripped out their heart. but with you no its different and even I'm puzzled why!" he said i rolled my eyes "get over it i don't love you! and that didn't fucking help you, you sick profectic waste of space enjoy the karma!" i smirked he glared at me "torture can come in so many different ways its depends on what makes the person tick and i doesn't always have to be fully painful you think you're clever go on keep giving me the attitude I'll only enjoy it more" dark warned 

i looked at him confused "what the fuck you going on about?" i said dark grabbed me by my shirt then with his other hand traced his fingers down my next just gently stroking i twitched trying to move. I bite my lip trying to hold back any pleasure i'm getting from this i didn't want it. "i wonder how Anti would feel about you if he knew I'd fuck you every way possible and you enjoyed every second of it" dark whispered sending chills through my body my eyes widened as i had forgotten he wouldn't just beat me up my cheeks went bright red i struggled "no god no!" i plead wishing i'd kept my mouth shut dark smirked "i have no other option then to punish you for being very fucking rude" he said unbutton my shirt "not like this!" i shouted thinking of a plan just to buy a little time and i wasn't going to like it i stopped struggling and looked to the side blushing dark had stopped half way down my shirt "not like this?" dark said back to me chuckling i looked at him "my arms and back is really hurting i wont even enjoy it" i lied yes i would fucking enjoy it to much. Dark let go of my shirt un doing the chains grabbing me by my sore wrists i had to hold back a moan. 

because i didn't want him knowing i enjoy pain in any way he could use it against me he placed me on a bed i didn't notice till now that had more chains on the head boards but he didn't chain my hands or legs up he just climbed on top of me i looked up at him confused as he kissed my lips gently i closed my eyes and as he moved from the kiss i yawed "you get some sleep i'll play with you in the morning" he said climbing off me i actually was very tired from being hung up for hours the bed was so soft "thank you" i said falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter short guys hope you still enjoyed and thank you so much for 19 kudos your support keeps me going because i really enjoy writing when i know people are actually enjoy it you guys are great :)


	16. Extra help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ^_^ 20 kudos I'm speechless Thank you so much guys god i say this to much but i really mean it. Hehe well as always hope you enjoy.

Anti pov:  
Anti lied on my bed in my form still it had been a day now since I'd been gone 'three days she said, three days no this Isn't good enough i need to do something´ the laptop was still on YouTube where i left it Anti looked over at the it looking at it his chest hurting he slamed it shut "of course markiplier had to be still up on this peace of shit she fucking drools at the sight at him" he growled to himself as his thoughts of me and dark got worst then he paused a idea hitting him to help get me out safely he turned himself back normal teleporting away "and I'll see you in the next video buh-bye!" mark said stopping his recording Anti stud behind him as he got up noticing Anti he jumped screaming "what do you?" he shouted Anti couldn't help but smirk even do he was still hurting it was like looking a dark coward at the sight of him "you're coming with me" he said Mark looked at him confused "where?" mark responded Anti grabbed him by the arm teleporting back to my auntys with him Anti held his head "fookin headache that is" Anti hissed 

Looking back up at confused Mark "where the fuck am i?" mark shouted Anti grabbed him by the throat "keep your voice down! I brought you here because this is only way i can save her!" he shouted "her who?" mark choked Anti let go of him confused with himself a unknown feeling hit him "sorry let me explain Dark has my girlfriend a fan of yours remember a couple of months ago the pictures" he explained mark crossed his arms "oh so if I'm here he trapped back in my head i know the drill" he said Anti glared at him "yes that what I'm fookin hoping that he still in this country with her i don't know where they are because the asshole used a spell" he replied mark sighed "well of course I'll help you the best i can Amy not going to be to happy with this do" he said a little annoyance in his voice Anti grabbed him by the coller of his shirt "screw Amy! (Y/N) could be getting tortured and even raped right now" Anti shouted suddenly Anti sense someone coming towards the door and it wasn't Linda he turned back into me and in panic grabbed Mark kissing him as my little brother walked in "(Y/N) are you..." he looked at Anti who in my form shocked "markiplier your boyfriend?" he gasped 

Anti pushed mark away wiping his lips "how much do i have to pay you to keep this secret?" he said my brother smirked "£50 i wont take less" he said Anti took out three £20 pound notes passing him them "i dont have any change so keep it" he replied my brother smiled hugging him "thank you i'll keep quiet" he said Anti hugged him back generally meaning it mark just broke from his shock as my brother looked up at him "you break her heart and me and my dad will break your legs and i love your prop hunt videos i dont want to do that" he said mark raised a eyebrown "sure dude" he replied "be quiet" my brother said as he left shutting the door. Anti glared at mark "this is why we stay quiet" he said grabbing mark arm teleporting him to ally around the corner from the hotel we where going to be staying at his head hurting again mark nearly fell over dizzy "now what!' mark said Anti glared at him "i had originally booked a place at a hotel just around the corner with (Y/N) at least these tickets will come in use we have to pretend to be a couple" Anti explained as if this was normal. 

Mark looked freaked out "you just kissed me now you're asking to pretend to be a couple!" mark shouted Anti rolled his well my eyes "i've done worst with dark get over it this is painful for me to I look like my girlfriend!" he yelled grabbing mark who was in shock again dragging him into the hotel. Linking him as they got to the front desk "hello i have a room book for (Y/N)" he said politely smiling mark also did a fake smile the girl behind the desk smiled "just on second miss" checking the computer "yes three nights miss let me just get your key" Anti smiled "ok thank you" the women quickly went to get the key coming back with it passing it to anti "enjoy your stay" she said politely "thank you" he said mark also thanked her going up to the room Anti locked the door "i trust you to stay here i will explain everything later" anti said mark signed "of course but dark will be back and able to take over my body a hour each 5 hours soon" he said Anti rolled his eyes "of course and thats why i'll be checking up on you every 4 hours i'll be tying you up with iron chains for 1 hour" he explained mark checked the time "2 hours bring my stuff too you know clothes wallet?" mark asked "fine" Anti sighed disappering. 

(Y/N) pov: 

I woke up sitting up as everything that was going on came back to me looking around there was no sign of Dark i got up confused "dark" i shouted there was no answer "dark I'm thirsty!" i yelled still no sign of him i went back to the bed sitting down feeling sick and alone i couldn't help but cry curling up on the bed. "Anti i miss you" i sobbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its short ^_^ I'll try get the next chapter out sooner.
> 
> Hey guys just to let you know sorry i i haven't updated in a while but i will be updating soon but at tge moment i have college plus need to sort my glasses out so sorry to keep you waiting.


	17. Safe and sound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can see again, hooray! ^_^ thank you guys sorry to keep you waiting I'm back sorry the chapter short hope you enjoy :)

Antisepticeye pov; 

The alarm on Anti watch went off telling it was time to tire up mark he teleported to Mark room Mark was already sat in the chair chains in hands talking to himself Anti knew that wasn't the case without a word or fuss anti tied up Mark "oh shut the fuck up" Mark shouted fainting then waking up his eyes now black "where the fook is she!" he yelled at Dark who rolled his eyes not like you'd beable to tell "like I'm going to tell you that, this is pointless you know that I'm not going to tell you where she is and she will starve and die also you cant touture me into telling you because I'm in Mark body and (Y/N) wouldn't be happy if you hurt markimoo" Dark sighed with a smirk Anti glared at him "even if you don't tell me I will find her I've already got that covered and ya wouldn't let her starve" anti said Dark smirk turned into a snarl "i wouldn't be letting her starve you would and if your plan doesn't work she'll die I will get out of this idiot body and beat you till you will no longer be able to breath never mind walk" dark replied Anti clenched his fists holding himself back from hurting dark "stop tryin ta get in my head asshole it wont work no more!" anti shouted Dark chuckled "I wasn't trying anything just stating some facts you're a idiot are you seriously in love with her do you honestly think she'd want you when she has me" Anti went to hit him stopping himself Dark started laughing 

"I'll win i always do" dark threatened Anti moved away from him "not this time foockbag and i don't see why you're laughing you have to kiddnap her to get her attention she chooses to be with me and you don't get or even know her different laughs and honest smiles i always get to see" anti responded Dark struggled. Anti sat down taking a strawberry out of the bowl mark had eating it. 1 hour later Mark was back Anti untied him turning into me again "see you in 4 hours" Anti said mark was just happy to see his stuff "yeah dark this is getting boring" he shouted Anti disappeared turning up on time for dinner with my family "(Y/N) could you give me and with this in the kitchen" she said Anti got up from the table following her in "the spell should be done by tomorrow at 12am lets hope she asleep" linda whispered "good I've got no information from Dark" anti replied linda sighed "sick barsted,right now try your best behave at dinner" linda said anti glared at her "i don't need to be told" he replied leaving with a plate of bread in hand back to the table. 

*The next day* 

"I'm fucking bored now Anti let me go now and I'll just kill you if you don't I'll make sure to kill her entire family then you" Dark snapped Anti pulled up a chair sitting in front of him "when you get out of Mark body I'm going to kill you like i should of years ago and you really don't know her if you think using the same method you did on me to her will make her love you" anti hissed shaking off the memories comming back to him as he said that Dark laughed "I'm not copying the method i used on you that where you're wrong awww you're weak letting your emotions get back over your judgement I didn't hit you hard enough i wont make that same mistake with her" he said Anti took a deep breath "well i think its time i gag you. I've got this headache coming on from your bullshit" he said as time was up for dark Mark was back Anti ungaged him "at this rate i'm staying here for longer even after you've got her back he becoming more aggravated" Mark said Anti untied him "i guess this is the sean coming out of me but thanks Mark I'll see you later" Anti said 

(Y/N) pov; 

I felt so lighthead and hungary oh god what i wouldn't do for food or just a glass of water right now I was to tired of crying the only thing that kept me going was the thought of Anti making up scenario's in my head of him getting me out of here and the reason Dark isn't here because he got him i refused to think of the worst i drifted off to sleep my heavy weak eyes giving up. I was stud in complete Darkness only a little spotlight on me I looked around "is there anyone there Anti?" i said no answer i moved forward terrified "Stop!" i heard a voice shout i stopped as a dark figure approached me but i knew who this figure was. Finely Anti was in the light with me i grabbed him hugging him he held me close "I'm coming to get ya darling hold on for me" he said his accent i love so gentle tears streaming down my face "dont leave me please I dont want this to be another dream i need you" i choked Anti let go of me wiping my eyes his tearing up "dont worry I'd never leave you now you can wake up" he said kissing me on the forehead. I opened me eyes back in hell in the dimly little room all the pain back my vision blurred and mouth dry my body wanting to pass out again i fought with it the best i could he said wake up plate be him i thought suddenly through the blurr i seen a figure off him the green hair standing out the most a bottle of water brought to my mouth as i felt his warm hand lift my head to help me drink i drank as much as i could the cool water felt good on my throat then i felt myself being lifted "I told you I'd never leave you now rest" was the last words i heard before i let myself be taken by sleep feeling warm and safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 32 kudos THANK YOU!!!!! I'm so surprised to even get that many :) Will have another chapter out soon your support means alot to me again sorry to keep you all waiting got my Glasses back now so I will try get chapters out sooner but only as soon as i possibley can bear with me guys college are stacking up the stress and assignments.


	18. Besides the enemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry to keep you waiting again college assignment take up alot of my time. As always hope you enjoy.

I opened my eyes my vision a little blurry it soon cleared up and i had Anti and linda stud over me "drink this" linda said placing a cup of some warm nasty tasting liquid i drank as much as i could anyway and it actually helped the pain was gone. "how you feel?" Linda said I sat up "better" i replied Anti stayed quiet "good I'm going to make you something to eat leave you all to talk" i said i looked at Anti confused "us all?" i said finely noticing in the corner of the room Mark standing there but i was instantly struck with fear after what happened o screamed grabbing hold of Anti "what he doing here?" i said thinking it was Dark Anti pulled me forward to look at him "I'll explain that soon the no need to worry it Mark, what did he do to you?" Anti asked I calmed down still confused "nothing just tied me up then basically disappeared leaving me alone but he did threaten to" i said anti hugged me "oh good i'm glad you're okay i thought i lost you" he said i hugged him back looking over at Mark who was awkwardly standing looking over at us whispering to himself angrily i let Anti go "just tell me what going on please?" i asked Anti looked at me sadly "ok the reason Mark is here is so Dark cant hurt you anymore we are coming up with a plan to get rid of the barsted for good" he explained I remembered what happened with him and Anti. 

"but Dark can take over Mark body still" I replied Mark walked over to us "that why I'm allowing him to tie me up when that happens" he said I blushed "you dont have to be here i don't want to cause any trouble for you" i said Mark smiled kindly "its no trouble i care more about your saftey" he said Linda returned with food for us "we will no longer need to tie Mark up i have a spell where if dark takes over Mark body as long as he stays in the hotel room I'm going to have to put this spell on he cant leave the room" linda said passing me a plate with my favorite meal on. "now eat up if you need me just call" she said "thank you" me, mark and anti all said at the same time I couldn't help but laugh as Mark shouted "jinx" Anti just looked confused and glared at Mark Which startled Mark so he sat down. After eating Mark took the plates down to linda my family where now aware Mark was here that got explained while I was passed out. I went to get up when Anti pushed me back down "what are ya doin you need to rest" he said i rolled my eyes "I feel gross i need to get a shower and brush my teeth" i replied the tone of my voice not amused. I got up finely without him stopping me I took a shower brushing my teeth getting into some new clothes feeling alot better. 

When i got back in the roon the was no sigh of Anti I looked around confused then suddenly I felt two arms wrap around me "Hi beautiful" he whispered causing the heat to rise to my face "Anti what are you doing" i laughed Anti turned me round to face him kissing me I kissed back my heart racing as always he broke are kiss "i really missed you" he whispered i sighed "me too" i responsed as Mark walked in "oh erm if you want some privacy I'll go hang with Linda till i need to get back to my hotel" mark said "no its fine we'll come with you to your hotel i need so air" i said kissing Anti before he could speak then letting him go his cheeks where almost pink Mark chuckled "Dark really pissed off" he said i smirked "good i hope he not giving you a headache" i replied "you will not be coming the hotel with us its to dangerous and you need to rest" Anti demanded "I'll leave you two to talk" he said quickly leaving I glared at Anti "I am not a child you know fully well i can handle myself dont you start being over protective with me I'm fine" i almost shouted he grabbed my arm pulling me over to the bed sitting me down "don't argue with me (Y/N) you are staying here in this protected room and me and linda will take care of dark dont you tell me not to be over protective with you i left you 5 fookin minutes and this happened" he hissed. 

I pulled my arm from him "you are not the fucking boss of me I'm going end of!" i shouted Anti glared at me "dont make me tie you to this fookin bed" he growled I got up "Dont you dare!" i hissed he got up grabbing me around the waist with one arm making sure he had a hold of me but didn't hurt me. "you are being so difficult right now!" he said I couldn't get free from his hold so angry with him my heart was racing I couldn't help but blush feeling tention between us I really didn't want to argue with him "oh you know i will" he said kissing me and i couldn't help but give in to him. 

*After angry sex*  
Anti smirked at me both lied under the covers god i was tired he moved a strand of hair behind my ear "If the spell works you can definitely come with us when mark goes back to his room just no right now darling" he said his voice so gentle I sigh "okay you win" Anti laughed "this isn't a game the no winners or losers" he stated I smiled closing my eyes "thank you" i whispered. He kissed my forehead "i love you" was the last words, I heard before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for your support I say this on probably nearly every chapter but I seriously mean it so I'm not going to stop thanking you allI really enjoy writing this fic and I'll try get the chapters out as soon as i can. ^_^


	19. Power within

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry took so long as usual college keeping me busy as always hope you enjoy.

I woke up to the sound of my brother talking to my dad on the stairs outside my room getting up i got changed into a checked shirt and blue jeans. Anti and Linda wasn't back so i grabbed the laptop joining my family in the living room just texting some people on facebook trying to take my mind off things only a couple minutes after Linda walked in "you want to help me with dinner?" she asked I got up placing the laptop to one side getting up "sure" i responed following her into the kitchen "so where Anti?" i said Linda sighed "playing some game 

with mark the spell worked perfectly so don't worry" i frowned "can i ask you something?" linda picked up a bowl of peeled potatos passing me them "of course while you chop these" she said i picked up the knife and got started chopping "can you teach me some defense spells I'm sick of feeling so useless" I said linda smiled like she was happy i asked "after dinner i'll teach you some basic spells like giving altar beings a headache" she replied I finished chopping the potato's helping her with the rest of dinner.

*After dinner*  
I was sat in a room i didn't know linda had it was a kind of creepy room with loads of bootles, tubs of stuff, gems, charms and shelves full of books. "(Y/N) now you have to pay attention to what i say if anything goes wrong while i open up your power within I could let out your altar being so i need you to listen and do as you're told" linda explained i nodded "open your hand" linda said i did as told and she placed a green cystal in my hand telling me to close it again and close my eyes. I closed my eyes as she chanted something I suddenly opened my 

eyes i was in a complete white room feeling a tap on my back I jumped turning around to see what looked like me but white complete black eyes and (F/C) hair. She smiled i backed away "why are you here?" i asked she approached me grabbing my hand that started to glow (F/C). "only you can answer that" she said everything went dark again and I opened my eyes with linda stud in front of me she looked shocked I looked at her confused as she took the crystal from me "I didn't know you had that much power (Y/N) it was nearly to much to handle" she 

said tying a piece of string to the crystal putting it around my neck "is everything ok?" i asked linda laughed "everything great now the only a few spells you can do such as giving altar beings a headache shout pain while holding out your hand, knocking them away shout away same process or just tying them down shout stop the spells only last 1 hour so you must get away quickly I'll teach you more next time you vist" she explained I smiled "so what did you mean by me having alot of power?" i asked linda sighed "you're not ready to know yet 

so lesson over" she said i got up as following her out of the room confused as she locked the door i just went and grabbed the laptop going back to my room still no Anti i sat on my bed and started feeling a little worried about Anti. I put on jack new video to distracted myself from everything going on. 

*30 minutes later* 

I shut the laptop getting tense suddenly feeling a energy Anti appeared he must of been the reason all of a sudden that happened linda didn't mention this. Anti looked at me confused "are you okay?" he asked walking over getting on the bed besides me i Couldn't help but feel irritated he was gone so long "I'm fine" i said the tone in my voice indicated i wasn't to pleased i didn't even look at him "what have i done wrong?"exasperated Anti i put the laptop on the bedside cupboard getting up "well since you've been gone all day might as well go 

back to whatever took you hours and I'll see you tomorrow" i spat Anti teleported behind me i felt him coming moving away glaring at him as he looked puzzled "how the fook did you know i was behind ya?" he asked i crossed my arms "magic" i replied Anti smirked "you really couldn't go a couple of hours without me" he teased i rolled my eyes "i can spend days without you anti dont get egotistical" i huffed Anti cornered me into the wall putting his hand on the wall behind me keeping me trapped.

"I'm not being egotistical I'm just teasing ya and ya have to admit you couldn't go days without me" he chuckled lifting my chin to look at him i blushed as his warm touch and playful accent sent a tingly feel through my body. I couldn't think straight "I could so" i breathed Anti smirked leaning closer to me "judging by your body language we both know thats not true" he whispers kissing me gently using his free hand to wrap around my waist pulling me close to him i kissed back before pulling away snapping out of my love drunk moment "I'm not 

a child i can take care of myself and just because it feel good when you touch me and you look and smell great and your accent is a orgasm itself doesn't mean i couldn't go a couple of days without you if i needed to" i ranted quickly covering my mouth before i could say anything else Anti smirked he was very proud and amused "i didnt ever say you're a child and i know you're pretty capable of lookin after ya self but tell me more on how my accent a orgasm itself" he chuckled . 

The heat rised in my face "Im going to bed" i said escaping from him which was no problem since he wasnt forcing me to stay there i ran jumping under the covers Anti laughed as i felt his energy next to me he appeared under the cover with me "you should know me by now are you going to answer my question or am i going to have ta get it out of yea that sounds like fun" he teased i laughed blushing "okay, okay it just came out i did miss you i was worried" i responded huging him Anti kissed my neck before sitting up "well now we have dark on a leash want to go out have a drink to celebrate" Anti said i got up "that sounds like fun let me just get ready" i replied grabbing a dress and going to the bathroom to get ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be out as soon as i can and as thank you like i said never going to stop thanking you for giving me the support to keep this fic going ^_^


	20. Secrets and lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh i was excited to write this chapter hope you enjoy ;)

Anti walked me into a bar his arm linked to mine it was very loud and it didn't look rough just filled with what i could tell people who make alot of money in their jobs they do and hipsters but the atmosphere was nice. "go sit down I'll order the drinks" Anti said un linking his arm from mine kissing me on the cheek that caused a blush to appear on my face. "okay" i responsed finding us a table with two comfortable chairs it didn't take long for Anti to get back with our drinks he sat across from me smiling at me like the doof he is "jayzus you look beautiful" 

he said i "you always say that" i laughed taking a sip of my drink Anti grined "well if that getting old how about you look so hot in what you're wearing i cant wait to take it off" he teased i blushed embarrassed a little "Anti dont say things like that to me in public" i replied he laughed "i know i only wanted to see your reaction it was great you didn't even deny liking that idea" Anti effused i knocked back my drink "oops I'm out more please" i said Anti lent over close my ear taking the glass away from me "i know you're trying to change topic I'll get you another drink if you tell me how you felt about what i just said" he whispered 

Near my ear stroking his fingers lightly down my collar bone i bit my lip before i gasped Anti moved back to his place finishing his drink waiting for a answer i waiting a second speechless as i felt tingles go through my body finely they stopped god i need more alcohol i through i smiled shyly at him "stop teasing me Anti you know fully well I'm very happy with that idea and I'm still sober" i replied Anti face went flushed a little like he didn't expect me to respond that way he quickly got up to get me another drink without a word.

*4 drinks later*

I laughed at another story Anti told me about pranking Dark Anti got up "got to nip toilet" he said i laughed a little bit tipsy "go on then quick i'll get more drinks" Anti ran off to the toilet. I got up going to the bar i was stopped by a guy shouting my name before i could order I looked at him confused "yes thats me who are you?" i asked he didn't look to pleased that i didn't know "I'm phil brother joe we once met at my restaurant you're quick to forget" he said i suddenly remembered back to him in his suit. "oh sorry joe we haven't really spoke" i replied he rolled his eyes "of course you didn't even cantact phil or us after what happened did you even care about him?" he spat

I glared at him "of course i cared about him he didn't want to see me no more i respected that and didn't contact him since he didnt contact me after that" i shouted joe looked at me shocked "you don't know do you?" he said his tone more calm I looked at him confused "phil was murdered that night in his bedroom I'm sorry" he replied I suddenly felt sick i could barley breathe sitting on a bar stool next to me "how? By who?" i said panic consuming me joe put his hand on my shoulder 

"we don't know the monster left no trace and i think it best you don't know how I'm sorry i misjudged you I am glad you cared about him everything so hard lately you've helped just knowing he had that one happy moment before he died" he sighed guilt hit me abd it fekt like a house had fallen on me. God this is my fault Anti he, he killed him and all the things I done with anti and he never told me "no I'm sorry i didn't know" i replied joe phone buzzed in his pocket he got out a card passing me it "i must go but dont hesitate to contact me" he said quickly leaving i was to much in anger and shock to say anything. 

I got up leaving it wasn't a far walk home i just quickly made it then just went to my room "door lock" said without realizing the crystal glowed around my neck and a lock appeared on my door. I just broke down crying I felt Anti energy again getting up wiping my eyes "what the fook happened are you okay" he asked looking worried i glared at him full with complete anger "get out!" i shouted he approached a bit closer to me "what happened just tell me whats wrong?" he asked tears starting to form in his eyes "you are whats wrong did you never think I'd find out you killed phil" i yelled. 

Anti Couldn't control the tears anymore "i didn't!" he replied i clenched my fist "stop fucking lying to me the night he died you fucking shape swifted into him after getting into my head you made me believe he just left but you fucking killed him" i shouted Anti wiped his eyes failing to get rid of all the tears "I'm sorry that was me in the past i was full of blood lust i was just getting used to these emotions and scared of loosing you" Anti explained going to touch me "dont touch me" i shouted as a un seen force threw him across the room 

"you lied to me do you realize how much this has fucking changed i did so much with you, i let you do things to me. your hands are stained with what could of been the love of my life blood and you didnt tell me!" i cried breaking down to the floor next to my door Anti picked himself off the floor wiping his eyes no more tears he'd give up on crying his eyes turned black "I'm the fookin love of your life he was nothing i did you a favor, I've helped you but no never take my feelings in consideration always about you I'm tired of you're whining and denial and you telling me what i can and cant fookin do!" he shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe cliff-hanger I haven't really done one in a while really enjoyed writing this chapter hope you enjoyed the next will be out as soon as i can and I'm planning on wrapping up this fic in Christmas break I'm so happy You've all stuck around still unbelievably shocked this fic got this far ^_^


	21. Another side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter sorry its long :3

I wipe away my tears glaring at him "I've never once told you what to fucking do! you've made a perfectly good example that you haven't changed" i hissed Anti gave me a dark look "I have fookin changed! You've changed me ever since you asked me to just sleep next you i dont know what it is but when I'm around you i feel human i feel guilt I've cried so many fookin times and i never cry! and the only reason I'm turning back like this is because of you if you leave me I have nothin and I'm not going to let that happen" he shouted he looked pained 

and I hated it i hated that i was already in this deep the pain in my chest because even through this i still loved him even if i didn't admit it but right now i didn't want to phil was one of my best friends before are date and he killed him. "stop making useless threats anti you cant fucking touch me nomore now instead of acting like a child pulling a tamtrum leave!" i demanded "I'm not leaving untill you admit you love me!" he shouted I froze where i stud as i looked over at him all my feelings just jumbled to pain and i couldn't even breath never mind cry. 

"Anti... please... i... cant..." i manged to say Anti was went to grab me and my crystal glowed pushing him away from me just a little i hadn't noticed through the panic Anti grabbed it pulling it off my neck throwing it to the other side of the room grabbing my arms "you cant what?" he said his grip on my arms hurt i pulled loosing his hands "i don't know" i said falling to my knees everything went blurry anti got down besides me quickly grabbing my shoulders so my head didn't hit the floor "(Y/N) (Y/N) can you hear me i swear i'm sorry say something" 

i could hear his muffle cry suddenly everything came back into focus and some un seen force dragged him off me and picked him up it wasn't so un seen before as it threw him at a wall and nelt down besides me its was me but with black eyes and (F/C) hair i looked at her in shock it was so strange she smirked at me putting the crystal back around my neck tooking it in my shirt "keep this on you I'm here now no need to worry" she said Anti sat up against the wall he was in more shock and more confused then me. 

I moved away from her "what are you, what do you want?" i asked she laughed her voice more high pitch then mine "well (Y/N) don't be playing dumb you know, I know you pretty well know I'm your altar being and i dont want nothing I'm just here to help you sort out your emotions and work out that crystal and only have 3 days to do it before i go poof again" i looked at her confused "how am i ment to trust you you're the evil version of me" i replied Anti got up butting in before (A/B) could speak. 

"Actually we are not all fully evil some are just more good then fookin others and we have respect to the people minds we came from" he said (A/B) grined "thank you Anti" she said winking at him his cheeks going a little red "I actually cant hurt any human or animal because of a force attached to me from that crystal you better keep that safe that breaks I'll disappear now see i'm telling you that now you need to trust me so i can help you" she explained i got up "fine how the hell you going to help me emotionally?" she got up walking over to Anti, 

she sat next to him as he look at her confused "erm what the fook do ya think ya doin love" he said before she put her hand under his chin turning him to face her leaning into kiss him "no!" i screamed as she moved away from him before i could get to them fast enough "can you tell me why you've just reacted like that i thought you wanted him to leave so why would it bother you and besides it aint cheating because i am you" she giggled like this was some game Anti got up moving away from her and besides me 

"because i still care about him and you're not me you may how traits of me and look like me but you're crazy" i said she clapped "aww look we're getting some where I'm going to get some ice cream since i can now while you both sort things out" she said and before i could say anything disappeared Anti eyes went back to his usual green and blue "i am really sorry about that i would never hurt you and don't worry i like you for you not just your looks i'll leave I've done enough" he said i grabbed him by his shirt pulling him towards me kissing him. <>Anti put his arms around me kissing back before moving away "you don't need to leave i understand I was just scared so i got angry" i replied Anti gave me a heart warming smile "i wont ever hurt anyone again well as long as they're not tryin to hurt you please don't ever be scared of me" he said i hugged him "thank you" i said quietly Anti let me go "I didn't know your altar being would be so playful and taunting " Anti chuckled i crossed my arms "so what I'm not fun now" i huffed Anti shuck his head "i didn't say that you're tons of fun I'm noting, 

she's evil if she didn't have this leash on her got to admit would love to see what.." i punched him in the privates "fucking contain yourself or go spend your fucking time with miss perfect if I'm not satisfying enough!" i hissed anti held himself "fookin hell love i never ment anything sexual by it calm the fook down i was curious because i'm still a ex killer" he said i rolled my eyes "go on spend time with her ask her i'm just going to sleep like a good human" i mumbled getting into bed Anti appeared ontop of the covers next to me "dont be jealous, i'm staying with you" he whispered

Altar being pov: 

She sat licking her ice cream ( author note; (A\B) means You're Altar being you get to pick her name) sat on a wall it was now dark in London she enjoyed the cold breeze as well as her frosty treat but grew more bored cant hurt no living things fucking stupid rules she thought as a very nasty idea hit her she checked the time on a watch she had stole on the way smirking to herself she changed her hair and eyes to look like mine before she teleporting to mark hotel room. Outside the door she walked in exsaming the mess of the room nearly everything smashed up. 

hearing a voice from the corner of her eye stud mark eyes as black as the night sky but no stars she felt dark emptiness his distrustion it was like ecstasy to her "oh look who came crawling back missed me" he shouted she smiled at him pleased to know he hadn't figured out yet so she could play for a little but only a little she needed him for her plan and could sense his power He'd sure beable to do any spell she pleased "lost little dog locked on a leash because someone been a very bad boy" she taunted he glared at her. 

"I swear when i get out of this room I'm going to make pain look like a walk in the park when I'm done with you my pretty you'll be beging to be mine" he hissed before realization he had me as he though trapped came to him he grabbed her from behind as she didn't even fight his arm around her waist he pulled her close to him finely noticing by her feel and scent something was very off being in mark body stopped him from realizing that in the first place she put her had on his taking great pleasure to his warth but harsh touch. 

"why you so angry i came back didn't I he couldn't satisfy me not like you" she said dark let her go "you're not (Y/N) who the hell are you!" he shouted she frowned "aww no fun" she sighed approaching him as he moved away from her weary not frightened "well i am (Y/N) but I'm alot more fun and i like to go by (A\B) and You're dark under that weak body i know alot about you" she teased backing him into a wall "so (A\B) what are your intentions of being here?" he asked as she ran her finger down his chest "I want same as you freedom and I'll help you if you help me" 

she giggled he grabbed her arm "I don't help no body and why should i trust you?" he said harshly she kept a smile on her face "well its either help me or be trapped in this room in this body till they find a way to trap you some where else (Y/N) sure does how the power to and even the witch knows it" she explained a grin came to his face as he examined her "I broke Altar being to get to make them nasty but never came close to being so twisted as you and its intoxicating how powerful you are" she pulled away as he lent in close to her "only half of the power i'll have when I'm free" 

she laughed he was amused by her so much so he couldn't care less about me she read his mind blushing "you see something you like?" she said leading him over to the bed "3 days untill I'm gone and can never return unless you help me" he finely caught up to her pulling her towards him "bring me the stuff and I'll help you" he said as she put her arms around his neck "I'll explain the rest after.." he kisses her before she could finish pushing her ontop the bed behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe so love to hear your thoughts on the new character hope you enjoyed got more to come I'll get the next chapter wrote soon as i can ^_^ Also thank you guys soo much almost 2000 hits and 60 kudos i don't care about numbers but its great to see how many of you are there love you all.


	22. Guilt and lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like to point out I have 69 kudos xD thank you guys so much sorry I took a while to post this i had writer block and things in my life aint going so well sorry. Hope you enjoy.

Bearly being able to move she crawls sits in front of her best friend as tears run down her pale dirty bruised bloody face holding her best friend hand behind her the sounds of her best friend struggling to breath echoed through the empty room Anti looked down at her a sinister grin on his face his empty black eye turning her blood cold she swolled with difficultie "Just take me hurt me please she my best friend let her go I'll do anything let her go" she begged her voice almost cracking Anti laughed looking down at her pointing the knife he had in hand corved in blood from the cuts he done all down her leg "this is your fault 'come on Antony you'll love lisa she my best friend'oh well you got that right she fun to play with" Anti mocked walking over grabbing her by her arm she tried to keep hold of her hand finger slowly 

parting "Noooo! please Jack you've got to be in there somewhere!" she screamed as he pulled her away to her feet her bloody legs wobbling struggling to stand the pain almost unbearable he lifted her threw her to the other side of the room she hit the wall with the side of her arm so hard breaking it but she still pushed herself up looking up at him ge chuckled "people always mistake me for the character i play they never see the real me" he walked over with no effect picking her up by her throat slaming her against the wall "I am in no way jack and now you get to see your friend die and the funny thing is Sarah its your fault" he cackled placing her down on the floor opposite her friend against the wall he chained her hand and feet together attached to the wall as she struggle but he was to strong she couldn't move now anti 

nelt down moving Sarah black hair out of her face getting up walking over to Lisa "no, no, no please no please!" Sarah pled sobbing as anti nelt down by Lisa who was still in her panic attack he lent her with one arm to sit her up so she was looking over at Sarah. Sarah stopped herself from crying "S..a..r..a.h" lisa manged to say through short breaths Anti stroked lisa blonde hair "shhh shh she betrayed you Lisa I'm going to make it all better" Anti whispers "no please i admit its my fault all my fault i deserve to die not her" Sarah cried Anti smirked taking the knife to Lisa throat sliting it cutting deep "No!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sarah screamed breaking down as Lisa choked on her own blood after a few minutes the gargling stopped and Anti dropped her body getting up he pulled Sarah to sit up on the floor "why?" Sarah cried out Anti smiled 

"she was weak so profetic i did her a favor you can join her soon" Anti said Sarah screamed. Anti sat up gasping sweating its was a dream he though a flash from the past he heard my light snore from next to him. He got up going to the bathroom still shaking he shut the door so he didn't disturb me running the cold tap he looked at himself in the mirror filling his hands with water he splashed his face with the water having a flash back. Anti held the little boy head under the water before pulling him back out "well little billy having fun" he laughed the little chest nut hair boy coughed "I want my mummy" he sobbed Anti pushed the boy head back in the water "mummy doesn't love you billy you're a little bitch" he hissed smirking. Anti fell to the floor tears filling his eyes "no stop" he screamed bring his knees up to his head. 

pulling on his hair hitting himself in her head he started hearing screaming like hundreds of people at once images of tear stained bodies in his head till everything went silent as he felt a hand touch his knee hearing my voice so gentle to his ears "Anti look at me. Are you ok?" i said all the images disappeared but the thoughts still there he looked up at me tears streaming down his face that broke my heart to see I was confused in what was going on i pulled him close as he sobbed on me. Hugging him "whats the matter?" I asked "I'm a monster I deserve to die just as much as that barsted does" he cried my heart sank "no don't you say that you're not like him you're trying to make things right" I replied Anti pulled out of my arms sitting up wiping his eyes "the things I've done if you knew you wouldn't even look at me i don't blame you for hating 

me I keep hearing the screams seeing the bodies" he explained looking down at his hands the water turned to blood. I lifted his face moving closer holding he cheeks with both hands so he would look at me I felt his distress "look at me I don't hate you what you done in the past was the darkness inside of you which i feel is fading you are not that monster anymore you have been helping me and you can help others and show that monster who boss and I'll be right here by your side" i said kissing him he kissed back i pulshed him down to the floor gently deeply kissing him. I finally know now he has changed for sure he was feeling guilt i could feel my powers growing stronger and the connection between me and his emotions I had dragged out the humanity underneath the darkness and it had fadded to almost nothing 

without even knowing it till now. Anti ran his finger through my hair before moving his hands down to my back one arm wrapped around my butt and the other just behind my shoulders in a blink of a eye we where in the bedroom again and he was carrying me his lip had left mine "you're so amazing" he said placing me on the bed climbing ontop of me making sure to be gentle kissing me I blushed i stopped in between kisses to speak "no" "I'm" "not" Anti moved down kissing my neck "yes you are without you i'd still be lost" he sighed carrying on just kissing down my neck and my lips as I panted "please take me". I pushed him up to pull his shirt up but i was still to into the kiss it felt more genuine then ever and i opened my eyes to look at him spotting (A/B) behind him smirking arms crossed with my arms still around him i pulled 

away from are kiss quite disappointedly to you could tell his disappointment by the look on his face "(A/B) how long have you been there you fucking perv!" i hissed she giggled Anti moved off me getting next to me "not long only like a 1 minute I didn't want to disturb you" she said i glared at her "where have you been all night" I asked she sat down at are feet "out i ate ice cream watched a movie played on a park just enjoying freedom" she replied i rolled my eyes "ok whatever" I responsed still pissed off with her she smiled "aww don't be like that thought we'd go out today alone some where open we need to practice some spells I'm not here long and why you so shy we both look the same" she explained Anti rolled his eyes i got up dragging her up by her arm with me "I don't want you eyeing up my boyfriend so in these two days you leave us alone when where about to have sex understand!" i said she smirked "understood so you coming then if we both hold hand it will take no energy to teleport us there" she said i sighed "fine I'll make it up to you" i said kissing Anti he kissed me back telling me to be safe before i teleported away with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all your support as usual i say it alot but really thank you I'll have to next chapter out soon so please no worrying I'm definitely writing this fic to end. ^_^


	23. Facing myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry its been so long writers block had struck me once again. Hope you enjoy. ;)

I appered in a field with (A/B) "where the hell are we?" i asked looking around doesn't look like the was anything else but grass, woods and hills for miles (A/B) ran out into her own space spinning around "well where best to practice magic then a open space" she shouted I sighed i was feeling tired just watching her rushing around didn't help she looks like me. I sat on the grass "ok then learn me something" i called she came running over sitting in front of me with her legs crossed smiling 'god she creepy i seriously still don't trust her'. "well magic is easy to do for you since you can do spells without charms and ingredients well other then that gem around your neck" she said I crossed my arms "well i know i can make things happen with my emotions and command but what do i need to learn?" i replied she rolled her eyes "you're talking about defense spells thier easy and yes emotion plays a big part in it but I'm going to teach you something harder more fun and involes elements first nature (earth) watch" she said putting her hand on the grass and a little bush off dark red roses grew. She smirked knowing she had my full attention. 

"now you try just put your hand on the grass feel want and listen something I'm going to keep telling you is always focus on the things you can use around you" she explained i looked back over at her rose bush it was dead she sighed "that always happens ignore that just try" she said I put my hand on the grass picturing white roses thats what i wanted then listening the wind around me sounded like it was singing I closed my eyes to listen closer opening them again to see a bush growing white roses blooming all around i lifted my hand off the grass and it stopped growing but stayed she looked shocked "first go damn" she said I smiled "it was beautiful, that was amazing!" i effused she got up "well someone a fast learner but here comes the harder part a test" she said winking i took another look at my rose bush still alive getting it away from hers i felt a dark energy the wind turned to cries like it was trying to warn me I noted it looking over at her. "I feel confident bring it on" I challenged she laughed vines with thorns started growing around me "try and escape this!" she shouted.

The vines creatored a cage around 'dont panic you've got this' I thought to myself listened again the wind singing differently this time the vines started being torn and blown away in front of me as she creatored more i broke through them like weak twigs i made my own vines appear as if i could feel them no thorns but the strength i made them they wrapped themselves around (A/B) leg quickly around her body like rope as she struggled i walked over to her she smiled at me i felt something about the form the wind crying again i jumped out of the way laughing "crafty bitch" i shouted she broke from the vines around her "well guess you passed your first test remember do altar beings have something you dont" she walked over pushing me over "strength never let your guard down and think fast" she said disappearing appearing again behind me. I knew from her energy i felt she was there and before she could grab me i moved out the way using the wind to push her over "well that pretty simple" i laughed she sat up "three days I'm starting to see this is going to be no challenge well we still need to work on your emotions but that I'll teach you tomorrow" she said teleporting near me stud up i pulled myself up.

"I'm going to the woods for a bit i want you to stay and practice" she ordered i crossed my arms "before you go where are we?" i asked "Ireland have fun i will be back" she said disappearing. Being in Ireland made me think about Jack and Anti and i decided to grow more flowers and a tree lying against the tree i relaxed listening to everything around me "don't trust her she up to something" i heard a voice whisper in my ear jumping i looked around but nothing was there "who is that why are you telling me this!" i called out "you've been listening to me sing now hear my warning only does death come with your other self" the voice whispered again i felt it now the wind "thank you" i replied the wind started singing softly again and i sensed (A/B) she appeared in front of me "time to go home" she said holding out her hand i grabbed it standing up as she teleported us home. "well i must pop out i'll be back soon" she said i grabbed her arm "where and why?" i asked she looked at me confused "I'm just using my freedom its going dark i like it outside when its dark" she said pulling her arm away 

Disappearing i sighed 'i need to find out where she going where the fuck Anti' i thought to myself running down to linda who was in the kitchen "where Anti?" i asked "you haven't eaten yet" she said passing me a bowl of stew "Anti playing xbox with your brother he was sat holding his ears speaking to himself i gave him something to calm down and after you've eaten you can go up to him" she said i sat down "fine" i replied eating some but it was so hot i couldn't eat it fast enough i sighed Having a idea putting my hand over the bowl i felt the heat touch my hand i looked around for something that could help cool it down looking at the fridge linda was doing dishes and didn't notice "fridge open" i said it opened and even the distance i felt the cold linda turned to me "what are you doing?" she said i used the cold to mix with the heat cooling the stew down it took a quick second and it was done i waved my hand and the fridge door closed "sorry linda was just cooling down my stew" i explained she looked shocked "how you've only been practicing today it took me 3 years to master that without freezing something or setting it on fire" she replied. 

"i don't know I'm shocked myself its like everything got a different song and is on my side" i said finishing my stew "is my altar being ment to be here?" i asked getting up "for 3 days its part of the test (Y/N) be careful the reason mine got free was because i was playing with magic don't take advantage of your power to much only use it when you need to" she warned "okay" i replied running up to my brother room walking in to see Anti and my brother sat together "tag me in" my brother shouted i looked and the screen and Anti did just that taking down a guy together high fiving each other i laughed "darlin I'll be right with ya after this match" Anti said i faceparmed "be quick then i need your help with something important" i mumbled i pulled up the desk chair watching them finish "ok little dude i'll be definitely having another round with you again soon" he said getting up "alright see you later antony" my brother said as we left back to my room Anti wrapped his arms around my waist kissing me before i could say anything "so ya want to finish what we started" he said kissing my neck. 

I blushed "as much as i do i need you to follow (A/B) find out what she doing" i panted he stopped kissing my neck rolling his eyes "why she cant hurt anyone and you smell good" he complained i moved from his arms "please i don't trust her she up to something just please find out without her seeing or knowing you're there" i said Anti sighed "what happened when you both went away to make you suddenly not trust her at all you can tell me" he said i crossed my arms "i know myself the lesson went fine i learnt something" i replied touching him taking away his scent "now she definitely wont sense you" i added he hugged me "fine only because you are so worried" he said disappearing. 

Anti pov: 

Anti sensed out (A/B) hiding in the shadows 'isn't this mark hotel room?' he thought realizing it was '(Y/N) was right, what the fook she doing' he looked around the room spotting her on the bed straddling Mark naked he was desperate to look away but had to look closer at Mark 'Mark wouldn't surely' teleporting silently to another shadow in the room he looked at Mark as he groaned he opened his eyes which where consumed by black Anti clentched his fist quickly looking away blushing embarrassed and disgusted 'of course that barsted! I have to endure this shit longer she up to no fucking good' he thought. Anti waited they finished but as got under the covers (A/B) was lied on his chest "so you found a way to get me free?" she said running her finger up and down Dark chest he sat up "yes but it involes well halfly killing (Y/N) while she wearing the gem its quite simple just make sure her blood on the gem then you can use her body as a vessel but unlike Mark and jack she'll be trapped" he explained Anti eyes widened 'Fook in hell am i letting that happen' (A/B) also sat up glaring at Dark "you're not just saying that because you want revenge right?" (A/B) hissed he crossed his arms. 

"no of course not! unless you have a problem with that?" Dark questioned (A/B) laughed "yeah actually since i cant kill any humans so we do kind of have a problem" Dark grinned "thats where i come in my beauty so have you figured out a way to get me out of this damn room?" dark said (A/B) looked down nervously "well no we are both not powerful enough for that even together with the current situation we're both in" she replied Dark glared at her "so you're telling me you're unless" Dark replied she clicked he fingers being dressed again standing up "how dare you! you're more unless them me right now and I didn't say are plan wont work you didn't let me finish!" she raged her eyes glowing (F/C) "go on then finish" he said rolling his eyes her mood suddenly changed and she was smiles again. Anti had to stop himself from laughing as serious as the situation was he found them profectic right now it was amusing to him. "well darky i'm planning on tricking on making her do a spell for me she a bit to power happy she wont even know what shes doing" she giggled. 

(Y/N) pov: 

I checked the time again worrying about Anti making my bedding float with the wind from my window from boredom Anti appeared startling me i dropped the bedding ontop of me throwing it off me as he sat down next to me rushingly explaining everything he saw. I was embarrassed and angry at what i heard "that freaking slut! well atleast we know now and i wont be doing any spell for that bitch anytime soon" i said Anti put his arms around me "can i have my scent back now" he asked i touched his cheek returning it moving my hand away blushing a little i felt a little stressed Anti lent close to my ear noticing my tension "we have hours till we have to deal with her i'm going to help you relax" he whispered nipping at my ear lobe i blushed looking down he moved his hands to my shoulders massarging them i relaxed 'god he so good at this' Anti smirked "that it darlin relax" he said kissing me he continued massarging my shoulders then stopped pushing me down to the bed i was a little disappointed he stopped but wrapped my arms around his slim frame enjoying are kiss. 

Anti broke are kiss but continued kissing down my neck and collar bone to my chest as i panted feeling so hot "Anti stop teasing me" i moaned he chuckled stopping to speak "oh but you like it and ya cant fookin deny it with that face baby" he said seductively wiggling his ear browns a little i smile slightly biting my lip "maybe" i teased he squinted "thats it off with all ya clothes" he chuckled i sat up clicking my finger he looked at me surprised as my clothes disappeared and i was left in just my underwear and gem of course i smirked and grabbed him kissing him kissed back are fighting for dominance he definitely won pushing me down fondling my nipple through the lace of my bra i moaned a little gripping onto his shirt 'this needs to go' i thought Anti shirt vanished Anti stopped kissing me growling a little "ya not helping yourself (Y/N)" he smirked removing my bra taking one of my nipples in his mouth moving his hand into my knickers making slow circles on my clit just teasing me more "Anti... Please just.." i moaned He removed his mouth from my nipple replacing it with his free hand "just what baby i didn't catch that next part" he teased. 

i couldn't make clear words my head was spinning with pleasure as he removed his hand pulling off my knickers he unzipped his pants pulling them off with his black boxers reliveing his already hard man hood "turn around get on your hands and knees" he ordered i blushed shly "erm.." he grabbed my hand "dont worry i'll be gentle" he reassured i did as he said but closed my eyes he placed he lent over me "fook ya look so perfect like this" he groaned suddenly i felt his hand on my ass he slap me a little causing me to let out a little surprised shout then suddenly stretching me out a little with his fingers it felt weird then i felt a cold wet feeling as he pushed something in "what the.. ahhh" as cold as it felt i actually started to enjoy it as he moved his fingers around i moaned a little "just a little ice to get you lubricated" he chuckled using another piece to tease my already wet women hood soon after he removed to little melted piece from my asshole replacing it with what i could tell by his body heat was his cock gently pushing it in letting my ass get used to the feel before thrusting a little it was 

only a little painful it just increased the pleasure for me also he used his fingers and the left over ice on my pussy making me moan more along with him who quickened up the pace "oh fook you feel incredible" he grunted i gripped the bed sheets moving with him "ahh fuck Anti faster" i almost screamed he let out a loud grunt he moved his hands up to my sides gripping on to me bring up his pace i bite my lip ti stop my self screaming He'd already hit the spot and was making me crazy "oh god please scream for me (Y/N)" he groaned he didn't even need to ask "Anti please fucking come" i screamed. i made a soundproof barrier around my room without realizing the gem around my neck glowed. He came as we both almost insync orgasmed he stopped after he finished pulling out moving besides me pulling me down with him so i was lied on his chest pulling the loose sheet over us panting i rested my hand on him "that was amazing god" i mumbled he caught his breath with a proud smirk stroked my hair looking down at me his blue and green eyes twinkling "i cant take all the credit" he chuckled i couldn't reply so tired but he understood "shhh its ok sleep" I fell passed out snuggling into his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So its been a while since I've done some smut hehe i hope you all enjoyed ^_^ I'm speechless at how many kudos and hits I have THANK YOU ALL! love you all so much couldn't of got this far without all your support. Next chapter will be soon don't worry still got a while to go till end ;)


	24. Facing Remorse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry took so long been very busy with the holidays hope you all enjoy happy new year.

I woke up lied on Anti chest he was still fast asleep i sat up being careful not to wake him looking down at him he looked so peaceful i definitely couldn't wake him, my body still ached from yesterday i got up still naked i covered myself with the spear sheets going to the bathroom i brushed my teeth then turned on the shower grabbing a towel putting it on the rack i took a hot shower then dried my hair using my new found powers then making my clothes from my draw appear getting into them. 'fuck i thought I'd feel a little better' suddenly i felt a warm breeze touch me and the pain was gone.

Anti pov:  


Anti woke up stretching then rubbing his eyes seeing the empty spot in the bed next 'to him he checked his watch 'fuck linda stuff must of weared off' he thought hearing the sounds of water gushing in the bathroom he knew where i was even without having to sense me he magiced up himself now cleaned and dressed in a black shirt and black skinny jeans. Suddenly the whole room turned black as if he was in another room he could see himself in a different room with a half naked girl chained to the floor he had a sledge hammer in his hand "no please no Antony I'm sorry" she sobbed. His past version of himself grinned as if he was looking over at Anti then without a word used the sledge hammer on both of her arms smashing her bones as she screamed in so much agony. "nooo just fookin stop!!!" Anti shouted tears 

rolling down his face. Other Anti did dropping the hammer he walked over to Anti "stop why stop? ain't this so much fun have you really let her destroy us" the other Anti said and as if in a blink he was stud over the shattered armed girl he looked down at his hands covered in her blood "this isn't me this is what dark turned me into" he yelled hearing a cackling behind him "of course you blame us on dark but was dark here no did dark do this a and alot of other things We've done fook no this was all us" the other Anti said Anti turned around to him "get out of my fooking head"anti shouted going to grab him but his hand went straight through him other Anti giggled Anti moved his arm away stepping back "let me out of this hell you barsted!" other anti grinned "you hate us so much but the only way to hurt me would be hurting yourself" the other Anti made a illusion of me appear aside him grabbing that illusion around the waist pulling her close to him. 

Stroking her cheek "she made us weak" the other Anti said "(Y/N)!!! you get the fook away from her don't drag her into this!" Anti yelled other Anti chuckled "ain't you sick of it all the fookin pain she causes us the emotions the remorse we feel for all them worthless sheep we can make this stop help (A/B) make all the confusion stop the screaming the remorse" other Anti explained Anti glared at him "never! I'd rather suffer then her let her fookin go now!" he shouted. Other anti made a knife appear a the illusion of me screamed trying to get away "we should of done this a long time ago join us again or watch her die" other Anti laughed. 

(Y/N) pov: 

I walked back into the bedroom to see Anti awake sat on the bed eyes black he was staring into space I ran over i could sense his darkness trying to take over i didn't even think to use my gem with all my panic i grabbed his arms "Anti I'm here snap out of it please. Anti saw the illusion of me glow a little white hearing my voice through her the other Anti was pushed away by the bright light before Anti could say anything. "(Y/N) I'm sorry" Anti sobbed the illusion of me grabbed his hand bringing him back to reality his eyes turned blue and green again tears running down his cheeks i hugged him "sorry I'm so sorry" he sobbed into my shoulder i pulled him forward to face me "for what silly?" i said he wiped his eyes my heart ached at the sight of him i held back myself from crying "every time you leave my side the remorse the guilt it gets to me and I'm so fookin sorry i'm so weak! when you need me now more then ever". 

I sighed "you're not weak why would you say that?" Anti wiped his tears away "because this shouldn't be happening i don't cry i don't deserve to be here the stuff i done in the past i cant just forget it pretend because i changed it didn't happen" he said i glared at him "so what you make me get real fucking feelings for you then what? You cant go to prison whats the point in that you're not even human in a physical sense i need you so snap out of it Anti that wasn't even you that was just the darkness and now you're letting it mess with your head well i'm not having it. If you carry on beating yourself up about it you'll let it win so just stop it the only way you can make up for it is by helping people not feeling sorry for yourself!" i yelled Anti looked at me a little shocked a smile crept on to his face and he lent forward kissing me. i kissed back then he stopped "thank you darlin i needed that" he said i rolled my eyes then smiled for once feeling useful glad i could help him "of course dont be turning into a bitch on me we already have dark for that" i joked Anti chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was short i hope you enjoyed as always thank you all I'm very sorry for my life and writers block get in the way of getting chapters out sooner thank you everyone for sticking by me and putting up with waiting and my grammar.


	25. The fire inside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i was listen to my playlist on youtube and i found the perfect song for reader and Anti relationship https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ECRRRcXycjI yesh i know feels :p and as always hope you enjoy

(A\B) appeared with a smirk on her face "sorry am i interrupting something sorry i run a tight seduce" she said with a annoying smirk. I put on a fake smile "no its fine time for lesson right" i responsed getting up offering her my hand she took it teleporting us to a dark place only lit by the moon and stars making small little lights like balls of fire like Latins around us. She took out a small bag with a few ingredients in it herbs a dark red crystal and black candles "this will be the test but first off warming up and I mean literally" she giggled holding out her hand when a dark (F/C) fireball appeared "i want you to make this but this time it takes emotion you're going to have to use your rage and passion bit tricky then last time" she explained winking at me closing her hand the fire disappeared i grinned "easy" i replied stepping back away 

from her holding out my hand i took deep breathes then focused on her She'd built enough anger in me i tried focusing on it but nothing happened i even pictured it "well its not working and i just got my self all pissed for nothing" i said after my 3rd try she rolled her eyes "of course mrs goody two shoes anger wont work try passion think of what you desire most" she shouted to me i sighed closing my eyes "think of the happiest moments" i heard a voice that sounded like mine whisper un my ear i opened my eyes to check on (A/B) she was laying out what i knew was the spell to set dark free on the floor so it wasn't her. I went back to closing my eyes before (A/B) looked over at me again trying again 'happiest thoughts and passion what am i passionate about?' i thought Anti was the first thing to pop into my head i blushed 

'now happy thoughts' there wheee actually alot i could think of the images where bright it was like i was watching them and new ones appeared of moments i wanted and i opened my eyes my hand felt warm as a bright light fire was glowing within it i smiled adding to it with the nights we shared i felt warm and the fire grew i could juggle it and make it float then blow it out like a candle flame the light off the flame was so bright it made (A/B) clapped i put off the flame in my hand control it was pretty easy it was like a warmth in my heart but a nice warmth "well done ready to do your test now?" (A/B) said my gem started glowing white because i knew it was time i had to defend my self "no thank you (A/B) step away from the candles" i shouted (A/B) looked confused "why?" she asked i walked over to her "I know what you're doing I'm not going to help you and i don't want to hurt you, you are only going to disappear soon anyway don't trust him he using you" 

i said (A/B) actually looked surprised "for the record i was using him and damn did i underestimated you and its not like i can fight you cant hurt a living thing remember specially you well (Y/N) i don't know how this is possible" she said she kept staring at me "well you're not the only one with tricks i easily worked out your plan so could you please stop this" i sighed. (A/B) laughed "of course you did but thats not what I'm saying not possible what i'm saying is not possible is your pupils thier white i knew you where power but now i know why you're turning into a freaking light being and from what i read they where myths the altar being the losers that were trying to be good made up for them to carry hope like the bloodlust would end and they'd become light beings " she explained crossing her arms i keeping a distance 

"(A/B) well i hope i am so i can finely end the suffering you're all causing (A/B) come here i want to go home" i demanded (A/B) smirked "well sorry but if i do that your boyfriend wont be as kind but if you do the spell for us i'll take the risk" she replied i glared at her "well i'm not doing that blackmailing me wont help you" i hissed she rolled her eyes "fine stay here" she responded with a smirk disappearing i sighed sitting down picturing home "please just this once help me get home" i said i saw a bright light before it faded i was in my bedroom Anti hugged me before i could say anything "are you ok i was just about to come for you where is your evil twin?" he asked looking around before taking a proper look at me and he put his hand on my cheek looking confused "your pupils are white what did she do?" he panicked 

I sighed "(A/B) decided to run bet dark going to give her a hard time and from what i gathered I'm turning into a lighting being she said" Anti gave me a strange look "you cant be they're myths before dark got a hold of me i thought if i did enough good I'd turn into one but that never happened what the fook how this even possible" he almost shouted i lied on his chest i felt more happy like I'd taken drugs ever since the white entered my pupils "i might beable to help you i can hear your heart but you're not quite ready something missing" i said Anti stroked my hair "what?" he asked i looked up at him my pupils turned back to normal "damn it i dont know but i did dont worry i have a feeling i will again" i huffed Anti lifted me onto his knee "you smell good not that you normally dont but this is extremely good like intoxicating" 

Anti pulled me down to my bed kissing me like he was possessed "Anti calm down dont eat me" i panted through every kiss as he moved down to my neck luckily letting me breathe "but you taste so delicious" he moaned grabbing my arms pinning them down i blushed "Anti at least let me move my arms" i panted suddenly (A/B) appeared before i could say anything she threw a blanket of darkness over him it disappeared as if it adsorbed into him she laughed "not so smart now say hello to plan B" she giggled Anti stopped kissing me keeping my arms pinned he looked down at me his eyes black with a evil smirk on his face "hello" he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed i really enjoyed writing this chapter will have more out soon ;)


	26. let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been so long as usual I get writers block badly. Well i hope you all enjoy ^_^

I look up at his eye now black again my heart racing "Anti get off of me" I shout he was threw halfway cross the room breaking a set of chester drawers (A/B) glared at me not amused "I will die without this necklace before I let you take over. Anti please snap out of it" I shouted Anti got up from the painfull fall not a scratch on him of course (A/B) Smirk as if she had a idea I knew straight away its the same look i have Anti walked over to her.

I moved back "I know that But you do care if I send my little puppy after your family and if you kill me the control lasts even after I'm gone because not even your power can fight my darkness I placed in him so you have no choice" she said My eyes started to tear up i did have one more option "Then I'll have to kill him that my only other choice you bitch!" i hissed she laughed "oh but you wont i know you the good version of me could never kill the man she loves even if she cant admit it out loud" she mocked looking over at Anti.

"get her tied down and that stupid gem off her if she gets to much for you back down and kill her family, oh and dont ruin her i need that body. I'm going to get a coffee bye" she said disappearing, oh something we have in common she has my patients. Anti smirked "come on darling you know you like it when i tie you down" he said I blushed a little wiping my eyes "Anti please snap out of it i don't want to kill you" i said calmly Anti yawned fakely as if he was bored "this is the real me" he said three dark knifes appeared I dodged them quickly luckily Anti sighed.

"oh yeah you sense them ahh i have a brilliant fookin idea" he said my stomach started hurting like something was burning my skin the pain was un bearable i saw the course as i fell to the ground lifting my shirt the A he left was glowing a dark green he just walked over kneeling down to me he picked me up i Couldn't bearly speak holding my stomach trying to keep my breathing he pinned me down going to grab my gem i was to weak to shout he finely got my arms appart.

"you've been burnt get it because you cant beat me heheha oh I'm so glad that i got you out of my head" he said as he tied my arms to the bed to stop me struggling as much my chest hurt as much as my stomach that wouldn't stop hurting the pain was going on Anti climbed ontop of my legs ripping off my shirt he took my necklace off putting it to one side the pain got worst now i didn't have the gem to fight it "oh so weak you're not as badass as you think little light being. Now lets have some fun while she gone" he teased. 

My heart sank i almost forgot the pain in that second he made a small knife appear he ran it gently down my stomach the pain increasing even though he hadn't left a mark. "i wonder how much pain you can take the best thing is this knife only leaves the illusion of pain it doesn't actually cut so the boss wont mind one bit" he chucked I bit my lip but then as he ran in down my arm and the pleasure hit me with the pain "why?" i cried he stopped "why you ask why are you so terrible in bed life mystery's" he taunted. 

Even though i knew he wasn't the Anti knew my heart broken I'm insecure "why ain't you strong enough to fight that bitch if its not me holding you down she controling you" i hissed he glared at me pulling the knife across my parm as if he was stabbing me in the hand "nice try darlin you're weak nothing anything you say its worthless when you breath its worthless" he said doing it again i couldn't take it anymore. 

"This is the last time we'll ever be alone I know you dont care but I'll forgive you for this Anti I Just want you to know i love you before I'm trapped in her" i sobbed Anti stopped what he was doing throwing the knife away holding he head he fell back to the headboard rubbing his eyes. The pain stopped i looked at him confused "Anti are you okay?" i said as i saw a black mist float out of his body and disappear he opened his eyes green and blue again. He quickly untied my hands helping me sit up he put my gem back around my neck. 

The gem healed me as if it had ever happened i hugged Anti he hugged me backing holding me close "i love you too I'm so fookin sorry" he sobbed i pulled him foward so i could see his face tears rolling down his cheeks i felt his guilt "it wasn't you it was her remember that she hurt me not you" i said kissing him he kissed back before letting me go "you know I'd rather make it up to you right now gorgeous but we need to trap her" he said. 

I nodded "you got a plan?" i asked he turned his eyes black "yes i need to tie you back up pretend i did what she said because I'm sick of this bitch" he said i got into position so he could tie my arms and legs down "but what if she finds out?" i asked he took out a fake gem that looked like mine "oh she wont I'm not letting her get away with what she made me do to you" he replied kissing me gently on the lips before sitting on the bedside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed I'm going to try get the next chapter out soon love you guys.


	27. Selfish love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry I've been so long hope you enjoy.

20 minutes later (A/B) appeared she looked very happy when she saw me. I just glared at her she walked over to Anti "good job pet" she giggled patting him on the head he just smirked. "Do you have the gem?" she then asked Anti passed her the fake one she put it in her pocket smiling like she just won the lottery. She then walked over to my beside "so twin this is how this is going to go first off before i claim your body you're going to free Dark like the good girl you are" 

she said her tone no long jokey but serious I laughed "you really think he cares about you don't you aww is my alter self in love got to say you have bad taste in men but that would make me sound like a hypocrite since I've tasted him but i didn't the sensible thing and left his power don't work on me so who weak now" i teased.

She went to slap me across the face and her hand was moved back on herself "stupid damn rules what the fuck do you know! you're the lesser version of me I'm more intelligent then you so you're going to do what i say or I'll get puppy to hurt you thats right you couldn't even protect your own man and he my Slave now !" she yelled I rolled my eyes "do you ever shut up? Seriously i feel sorry for everyone who speak's to me now arrgh so annoying" 

i groaned she looked over at Anti "deal with her right now teach her not to disrespect me i haven't got time for this!" she demanded Anti got up walking over toher "of course" he said in a blink of a eye me and her where swapped i was now stud where she was snd (A/B) was tied to the bed she struggled "you backstabbing barsted!" she hissed as Anti put his arm around me.

"you want to play games bitch oh its on" he said turning to me "you might want to leave the room while i do this" he said i shuck my head "no way i'm not missing this" i replied. (A/B) started laughing I looked over at her "what so funny? you really are insane" i said she smirked at me "you fell for it haven't you idiots learnt by now i have a back up plan" she chuckled Anti stormed over to her "what the fook do you mean back up plan we're not that fooking stupid " he yelled grabbing her by the neck. 

i ran over grabbing his arm "Anti don't!" i said he stopped looking at me confused she grinned at me "oh you finally come to your senses you know me more then anyone and you're wasting your time yelling at me tick toc" she giggled i sighed "ok noone yelling tell me what it is?" i said calmly as i could. 

she laughed "Felix is a very bad kitty and he caught himself a mouse and that mouse is a little boy very dear to you and if you don't do what i say when the clock strikes 1 well you can guess its one of our favorite nursery rhymes" she said i felt sick tears started to form in my eyes "where the fuck is my little brother you bitch tell me now or i swear to god you are going to wish Anti killed you" i yelled my eyes glowing white as i grabbed her by the shirt 

Anti grabbed me pulling me away holding me by both arms to face him "(Y/N) stop this wont help us you learnt me that remember don't let her turn you into a monster you don't want to hurt anyone" Anti said I broke out in tears hugging him "if anything happens to him its my fault I cant do it anymore i just want this to go back to normal when its was just me and you" i sobbed. 

Anti held me close (A/B) sniggered "aww ain't that sweet now hurry up tic toc" Anti ignored her "do what you must but we will beat this so dry up your eyes you're giving her all the power right now and she loving it" he explained I let him go wiping my eyes walking over to her "after I free dark let my brother go put him some where safe please its only fair after i let dark go we're all screwed" i said she grinned "untie me and deal" she said Anti butted in "so you're controling pewDie?" Anti asked as i untied her. 

She sat up casually as if nothing happened "yes what it to you?" she said Anti glared at her "that rotten Swedish barsted still owes me 50 dollars" he replied as she got up laughing "profectic" she said blasting something at Anti that made him go through the wall knocking him unconscious "what the hell" i shouted. 

(A/B) yawned "you're wasting time we dont need him" she placed a hand on my arm teleporting us to mark room. The room was dark with only the light from the moon outside illuminated it so I could see Mark not Dark by his eyes sat in a arm chair he smirked when he saw me "(A/B) so you're not so useless after all i'm impressed darlin" he said she smiled like a little girl getting praised setting out the candles and herbs for me i kept quiet as dark watched me. 

"did you miss me?" he asked. i didn't reply walking over to the door he followed putting his arms around my waist "well i missed you, Very much" he almost whispered i took a deep breath (A/B) tapped dark on the arm "we haven't got much time she needs to get chanting" she said a jealous look on her face. 

I stud by the door sprinkling herbs "Vires lucis aperire hoc ostium ne insidiis amplius tenebrarum" i chanted a big flash of light shun as i finished them everything went back to normal expect Dark was gone "now let go off my brother" i yelled as Dark reappeared "(A/B) you didn't mention you had someone she cares about thats just brilliant " he laughed walking over to me 

"you brought this on yourself I'm going to enjoy breaking your little brother into there is nothing left" he hissed as i stepped back "then I'll kill you both the only thing stopping me is him being alive" i yelled Dark chuckled "i've changed my mind I'd rather have you i'll kidnap all your family members kill a few keep some alive a if you disagree they die to i can contact PewDie at any time" he ordered (A/B) grabbed him throwing Dark to the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really love writing this fic hope you enjoyed thank you all for supporting me. I will have another chapter soon i enjoy cliffhangers ;)


	28. Forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 98 kudos i shocked Thank you all hope you enjoy. :)

I looked over at Dark "stay down don't speak" i shouted Dark tried to get up but as if something strong was holding him down he couldn't move. (A/B) looked smirked "thank you" she said i just stayed quiet she then checked her watch looking back up again she kicked Dark in the side "you lying manipulative pig" she yelled walking over to me tears rolling down her face "you want your brother to live you've got to kill yourself now" she said passing me a knife from her pocket as her hand touched mine I felt her pain and my anger towards her 

disappeared I grabbed her hand pulling her in to a hug she didn't fight off "you're not alone you don't need to be so angry anymore i forgive you" i whispered When i let her go i could see how confused she was by her face before she could responsed i heard a bang both of us turning to see what it was at the same time. 

It was Anti he had PewDie in a headlock "i want my fookin money!" Anti yelled as PewDie struggled to get from his grip me and (A\B) both rolled are eyes "pewDie where the fuck did the mouse go?" she yelled they both looked up at us Anti letting PewDie go "linda looking after him now he is safe" Anti said PewDie fainted Anti looked down at him shaking his head 

"well that just fookin embarrassing" Anti laughed (A\B) fell to the ground her body slowly faking going transparent "make sure dark gets what he deserves and to be honest I'm going to miss you both" she said quietly i nelt down to her touching her hand "well I'm going to need my best part of me for that" i replied she smiled hugging me "i guess i did teach you after all"she whispered disappearing.

I got up as pewDie woke up noticing Dark and fear struck his face "this ain't my problem" PewDie said disappearing Anti ran over hugging me "are you okay?" he asked i held him close "yes I'm great I've got one more thing to deal with Please go home see how my family is" i said looking over his shoulder at dark who was glaring at us Anti sighed "unfair why do you get to have all the fun" he wined i rolled my eyes letting him go he sighed "fine don't take to long" he kissed me disappearing. I walked over to Dark my eyes going back to normal "you let 

go the only version of me you ever had a chance with and i thought you where intelligent its not nice being helpless is it?" i said making a cushion appear sitting on the floor next to him "you can only speak" i said he scoffed "why did you side with her at the end i never wanted to hurt you she did" he said his tone calm. 

I glared at him "she was lonely angry and afraid you have no excuse" i huffed Dark sighed "and i fell for you not her i dont need no excuse" he yelled 'what are we going to do to him?' (A/B) voice asked in my head i smiled placing my hand on his chest my eyes glowing white again "i know the best punishment for Dark I'm going to give him back some of his humanity" i said 

my hand started glowing he looked afraid "Tu es dolorem causatur." i chanted Dark glowed white a little before passing out i sat down excused after using so much power today 'so should we celebrate? I mean i love to since i gained myself a body and friend' (A/B) giggled i rubbed my eyes "yeah and as long as you agree to never mess with my life again you get to keep it" i replied Dark woke up sitting up he looked over at me as i noticed. 

'please have let it work' i thought to myself 'it better work' (A/B) butted in on that thought. Dark moved away from me i could now tell by the look on his face it had worked he stumbled up clicking his fingers disappearing. I yawned clicking my finger appearing back home in the kitchen Anti was wearing a black shirt, Dark green tie and smart pants he smirked grabbing me kissing me. 

I kisses back feeling so happy are so relaxed for once in a very long time Anti broke are kiss "hello" he said i smiled blushing a little "hello to you too" i responed 'oh great you both are seriously so cheesy' (A/B) voice replied i groaned "oi you go when I'm with Anti" i said out loud Anti looked at me surprised "are you talking to (A/B)!?" he said his tone wasn't to pleased 'oh someone in trouble' (A/B) sighed. 

"I couldn't just let her disappear she is sorry she changed just like you have and we need her" i replied Anti rolled his eyes with a sigh "what for?" he responed 'with great power comes responsibility and since I'm on your side now I'm here to help you on this journey" (A/B) said i i hugged Anti "dont be angry but we're far from done yet more people need our help" Anti looked down at me his cheeks a little red he put his arms around me kissing my forehead "well then we've got some altar beings to fook up" Anti replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought to myself I could end it here but I'm not quite satisfied with that type of ending and i'm sure you all are too. ^_^ I will have another chapter out soon.


	29. Frenemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy ^_^

"There you are" I heard linda shout her tone sharp not to pleased waking me up I let go of Anti sitting up. She didn't look to pleased to match her tone I went to answer back but she butted in "you know how much trouble you've just put your family in and then you keep the cause of the trouble inside you" she yelled Anti grabbed my hand "i need to leave for a bit so you can sort this out with your family" Anti said disappearing I glared at Linda 

"the main trouble was Dark not (A/B) I'm not a child i know I put everyone in danger i feel terrible enough and dont you dare yell at me from keeping so much from you when you kept the fact that i had this power inside of me and I've just nearly died!" i shoued linda sighed "i didn't think it would ever come to this specially you falling in love with a altar being" she replied her tone more calmer.

"i want to know now no more hiding stuff from me how is it me of all people to be this light being?" I asked Linda walked over to me "your nan was a light being not even your dad knew i was the only one who knew because of my altar self was with me as a child so your nan helped me hide that secret she passed it on through your dad to you because you have the kindest heart and the gem triggered it" linda explained. 

I looked at linda confused "there are good altar beings out there that dont want to kill but have to because its in their instinct but i can help them i can stop the bad ines from killing people, why didn't she why did she help altar beings think are power a myth because she did nothing" i replied 

Linda sat on my bedside i crossed my arms waiting for her answer "the is a big difference between light beings and altar beings light beings can die altar beings cant well unless you use the special dagger i made which was from your nan blood it was to risky for her she had already had a family and she couldn't risk it thats why she never did help any one" linda explained I looked down "Oh i understand" Linda smiled "you want to help people dont you, Well why dont you come live with me" she said i hugged linda "i'd love to" i replied. 

Anti pov: 

Anti appeared in a bar getting himself a drink when he heard a few women whispering about a very good looking guy sat in the corner crying he listened out of curiosity and he sure was bored. One women walked over to him with long black hair "hello I'm sirena and you're Anti right" she said he turned to her looking surprised she looked like signe sean girlfriend she smirked "i didn't know signe had a altar being" Anti said. 

Sirena rolled her eyes "of course you didn't i'm a little new here so want to take two people and get out of here?" she asked Anti glared at her "i have a girlfriend and i dont fookin kill people sorry lass but not interested" he replied looking over to who the women where all talking about noticing dark before sirena could say anything he got up pushing her aside walking over to him 'why didn't she kill him!' Anti thought.

"What the fook are you doing here" Anti hissed Dark looked up at him knocking back his drink "trying to forget if you want to kill me lets go outside i'll happily obliged" he slurred Anti raised a eye brown but chuckled a little "nah i dont think so what did she do ta yeah?" he asked Dark looked down "i dont blame you for hating me she gave me back feelings like everything i used to enjoy doing is so fucking wrong I'm a monster " he said making himself another drink Anti remembered how the guilt felt "sitting around drinking feeling sorry for yourself hoping for death doesn't change the past or help anyone i know how you feel so take my advice go back to America use your powers for good and dont ever come near (Y/N) again" 

Anti replied Dark looked at Anti confused "after everything I've done to her i wasn't really planning on it" Dark said sirena walked over sitting down "Asshole hvordan tør du skubbe mig væk jeg rive dit hjerte ud !" she cursed "you wont get rid of me that easily" she added Anti glared at her "i dont speak Danish and what part of fook off dont yea get" he hissed Dark rolled his eyes "she said asshole how dare you push me away I'll tear your heart out" Dark said sirena glared at Dark "fine I'll see you again soon enough Anti" she huffed disappearing. 

Anti crossed his arms "you're always such a fookin show off " Anti hissed Dark rolled his eyes "i wasn't showing off you're just jealous of me you have always been its not good i manipulated you so easily because of it" Dark replied having another drink Anti made himself one "I'm not fooking jealous of you!" Anti scoffted knocking back his drink "you always deny it hey for once I'm being generally nice and giving you advice"dark chuckled Anti crossed his arms "yeah sure giving you guilt doesn't change the fact you're a asshole" Anti hissed. 

Dark grinned "well i t didn't change that for you either seriously if you dont want to speak just leave I'm staying here" Dark replied Anti glared at him "I dont feel like leaving yet i want a apologie" Anti replied Dark glared at him "ok I'm sorry for what i done to you in the past but than doesn't change anything you dont forgive me you're wasting your time" dark scoffted Anti sighed "you're such a ansty barsted i forgive you but i still dont like yea" Dark glared at Anti "sure if you hate me so much leave (Y/N) probably missing you you've just defeated (A/B) and you'resat here speaking with me " he responsed. 

Anti got another drink "I've only been gone a hour" he replied Dark sighed having another drink "the king of darkness now nothing but a emotional wreck" PewDie said appearing both Dark and Anti glared at him "what the fuck do you want die?" Dark scoffted PewDie grined "since you're useless now I'm taking over so sorry such a waste of power truly" PewDie said Dark grabbed PewDie by the coller "you think you going to take over things will be a lot worst then they where with me its not happening" Dark hissed. Anti butted in "i think yea better fooking leave" he added PewDie smirked pulling himself from Dark getting up "well as soon as the other find out they'll turn to me oh and Anti your girlfriend dead" he threatened disappearing. 

Y/N pov:

I vacuum my bedroom as Anti appeared i sensed him straight away then i sensed Dark soon after turning off the vacuum looking up "what the hell going on?" i asked Anti looked over at Dark "hey who said you could fookin follow me" he shouted Dark looked over at me "checking she safe like you and by the looks of it she not dead" he said i blushed a little crossing my arms "yes I'm not dead why are you two together?" i said Dark answered before Anti could speak "we ran into each other in a bar and had a few drinks i'm sorry i appeared here" dark explained 

'you let him go and he brings back the trash' (A/B) said I laughed a little "okay explain?" i responsed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be out soon. 100 kudos I'm so shocked Thank you all so much!


	30. Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning feels alert. Hope you enjoy.

Dark kept quiet crossing his arms letting Anti answer. "ok I went to a bar to have a drink while you sorted out stuff with your family and i bumpted into Dark. 'which you forgot to mention he is still alive!' then pewDie appeared saying he taking over from Dark with a warning at the end before he left. Your girlfriend is dead so i came home straight away to check you where fooking ok" he explained Dark chuckled "oh you forget to mention the Danish girl" dark added. I raised a eye brown "what Danish girl?" i asked crossing my arms Anti glared at Dark.

Dark just grined "she not fooking important thats why i didn't mention her!" he hissed (A/B) was having a laughing fit in my head. "well she is a problem 'fine I'll see you again soon enough Anti' i recall her saying you should look at all additional problems if you want to survive and i think (Y/N) should hear from you who she the altar being to thats important" Dark replied Anti grabbed Dark by the scruff of his grey plaid shirt "get here" i shouted making Anti move from him and appear in front of me.

"if you're loosing your temper over this he must be right i deserve to know who this altar being is so i know what i'm up against tell me right now who is she!" i demanded to know. Anti looked at me sighing "she signe altar being you know signe Jack girlfriend I just didn't want to worry you she nothing to me" he said his tone more calm. I felt my heart stop. Indeed I'm worried how could I not be it signe altar being' "you shouldn't keep this from me in the first place either way I'm going to be worried you where planning on worrying me more. Jack loves signe and you're Jack altar being she is signes you must have some connection" i replied.

Dark butted in "her name sirena just to let you know she has the weirdest main power she can make cactus grow where ever she wants pretty lame" Dark said Anti gave him a death glare "she never used her power and said she was new how da fook do you know?" he hissed Dark rolled his eyes "you are still very un aware of my title as a altar being they don't call me the king for nothing I can see every altar being power and personality its a ability gifted to me because I'm the leader I made most of the altar's how great they are today, not that I'm proud of it like i used to be and more importantly PewDie wants to earn my title if he is to get hold of it things will be much worst then it was with me" he explained Anti walked over to him.

"how could it be much worst!" he yelled Dark glared at him "un like Die i believed a real kill a good kill takes pure artistry without that we're all no better then animals. That basically means i dont just believe in going out in public and slaughtering countless of people i taught you that without saying it but Die if he get control of the others with his insane girlfriend murdzia more people will die hundreds within hours" Dark replied I walked over to Dark taking a deep breath "we need your help" i said Dark smirked "well of cause I'll help you" Dark replied I crossed my arms "just like that? You'll help us i may have give you guilt but you ain't all good whats the catch?" i asked Dark looked at me confused "i don't want to do anymore damage I made most of them altar's the way they are and that where guilt plays in right so i want to help" he responed. 

Anti grabbed my hand moving me besides him "don't try taking this as a chance to get close to (Y/N) we do need your help but after you need to leave back to America and never bother (Y/N) again!" he said his tone serious. Mean while i could basically hear (A/B) eating popcorn Dark sighed "fine' he replied i let go of Anti hand "(A/B) what the hell are you doing" i hissed she stopped eating 'well you didn't bother to ask my opinion I'm one of his victims too and if i'm just going to watch this might as well have a snack' she replied Dark and Anti both looked at me "well then just stay away from him problem solved I'm sorry but we do need his help" i said (A/B) laughed 'i know I'm just kidding with you i was enjoying this to much I'm still part of the team right?' she giggled. 

"yes god seriously (A/B) if you want to eat popcorn doing it where i cant hear" i replied she huffed "fine I'll go track down sirena for you hold her off why you deal with pewDie" she said I smiled both Anti and Dark looked confused "what did she say?" Anti asked "yes thank you" i replied to (A/B) i looked over at Anti "she helping she just went to get more information" i replied Dark sighed "well I'm going to have to pretend I'm still like i used to be so i'll see you both tomorrow" he said disappearing Anti grabbed me hugging me "i was so fookin worried please don't be angry with me" he said I hugged back "I'm not angry. my family on the train home i'm having dinner with linda tonight so I wont be home could you watch the house?" i said Anti grined pulling me forward I blushed "of course i will may i remind you how much i love you and only you" he said. 

I kissed him and of course he kissed back i let him go with a smirk "Im going now so now i gave you a good bye kiss I can leave" i replied he chuckled "i'll see you later" he said letting me go my clothes changed to something casual and warm. I ran down stairs to my aunty she smiled "so celebrating are first day living together" she said i linked her arm we got a taxi to a restaurant not a very posh one just a pub one getting a table we sat down ordering two burgers and chips and two glasses of brandy and coke we got straight away. "so what where you anti and dark planning ?" she asked i sighed "pewDie trying to take Dark crown basically" i replied linda put her hand on mine "if you need my help with anything just ask" she said suddenly the waiter came over i wasn't paying attention to him having a sip of my drink. 

He held out my plate to pass me it linda got up pushing it out of my way causing him to falll back a bit i put down my drink quickly getting up seeing pewDie wearing a waiter outfit he went to grab me before i could react linda pushed me out of the way and he grabbed her instead i could bearly hear my self think with everyone panicing my eye went white and PewDie let go of her arms disappearing Linda was as white as a ghost i caught her before she could fall completely to the floor my eyes went normal again as people looked down at us shocked at what happened Linda looked up at me weakly "under the floorboards, I'm sorry" she said her eyes closed and i could no longer sense her. Tears formed in my eyes "Aunty Linda please there no need to be sorry" i cried getting no response holding her close sobbing 

"please don't die please" i cried laying her down on the floor i tried to do CPR even using my magic without anyone the wiser. Three ambulance men ran in i moved aside as they tied to help her. One looked up at me as they stopped "I'm so sorry miss but she gone" he said I stared at him blankly eye tears rolling down my face i got up. "please take care of her" i sobbed getting up leaving. I ran out the police walked over to me my eyes glowdd white again and they back away as i ran away down the road my eyes foggy bumping into someone they grabbed me stopping me i looked up to see Dark "are you okay slow down its dangerous out here" he said I pulled away from him "he killed her he bearly touched her and he killed her" i cried Dark grabbed me pulling me close "I'm taking you home" he said teleporting us back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed as usual i will have a next chapter out soon and thank you for all your support. <3


	31. Guilt, love and grief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always i hope you enjoy. I never know what to say in these notes xD

Anti pov;  
Anti sat watching tv it had been at least a half hour now since we gone out. He was watching Star wars since it was the only thing he found decent on. "you're so much like jack then you like to think" he heard a female voice say from behind him he turned around to see sirena stud with another altar being with blonde hair one he recognized Amata the altar being of Amy mark girlfriend "Amata? What the fook are you doing he?" he hissed quickly standing up sirena crossed her Arms "of course you notice her first" she huffed. Anti glared at sirena "i fookin know her that is why i have no interest in you sirena like Dark never had interest in Amata." he yelled 

Amata glared at him "you know the only reason Dark wont give in to me because he is in love with himself he takes no interest in other's. Oh and don't forget you and me had a thing once before you start with the attitude" Amata hissed Anti laughed "that was your power never real but let forget the fooking past so what da fook do ya want?" he cursed sirena walked over to him "we have a friend of (Y/N) come with us without a fuss and she wont get hurt " sirena said. Holding out her hand to Anti he glared at her "fine!" he scoffed taking her hand.'i cant let someone (Y/N) loves get hurt'. 

Anti appeared in a bedroom noticing (A/B) chained and gagged sat against a wall Anti couldn't help but laugh a little "how did you get hold of her shes normally in (Y/N)?" Anti asked Amata smirked "she came after sirena it was pretty easy for me to stop her having more experience but the bitch is confident and crazy i admire that" Amata said Sirena rolled her eyes "you're such a show off Amata seriously back off he is mine" Sirena shouted Amata crossed her arms "calm the fuck down" Amata replied before Anti could add anything chains appeared wrapping around him tieing him to the black, bed. He struggled his eyes turning black "you better let me the fook go right now Sirena get it in your thick head I'm not interested!" he yelled. 

Sirena glared at him walking over to the bedside "you will realize that we where ment to be together as soon as that bitch of a girlfriend of yours is dead that should be soon then you'll return to your old self that sounds like such a charmer" Sirena smiled Anti didn't stop struggling but it was no use the chains had a spell on "you stay the fook away from her! and even if i do turn back to my old self the only way I'll be taking your heart is ripped out of your chest" he hissed sirena giggled "yeah sure we will see well we must be off don't want to disappoint the boss don't worry you two will join us soon enough" Sirena said kissing him on the cheek Anti glared at her blushing a little as she disappeared and Amata followed. Anti looked over at (A/B). "fancy you getting yourself caught thought you where fookin smart!" the gag on (A/B) ripped itself in half falling to the floor "i thought you learnt by now pet and besides where is your plan?" she tutted with a grin. Y/N: 

We appeared back in the living room Dark sat me down changing his wet from my tears shirt he passed me some tissues looking around I looked up at him confused wiping my eyes "where is Anti?" Dark asked i then realized i couldn't sense him either "he ment to be here" i replied it got me in more of a panic Dark sat down grabbing me by my arms so I'd look at him "ok (Y/N) you need to calm down now, he is probably fine I trained him well if you want to get revenge for your Aunty or justice if you'd rather call it that you have to stop crying you're stronger then this weeping mess" he said I took a deep breath wiping away the rest of my tears and looked at him he had calmed me down not just with his words but like mark his genuine expression reminded me more then anything. 

I blushed "so what do we do?" i asked Dark sighed "we wait going after them will just most probably be a trap" he replied letting my arms go I rubbed my eyes "i don't think I'll beable to sleep not yet, how did pewDie kill linda with just one touch?" i asked Dark sighed "the a reason we call him die isn't just because of his name but because his power he can touch someone and they die of a heart attack" he explained I remembered what linda said floorboards? I got up rushing up stairs Dark followed me into linda secret room. "What are you doing?" He asked looking around surprised my eyes glowed white as I looked down at the floor boards immediately notice a glowing object.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe cliffhanger really enjoy them so much hope you enjoyed.


	32. Drunk mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy ;)

I rushed over the floorboard came loose easily when i pulled on it. Underneath was a black notebook i turned my eyes normal opening it as Dark just stud and watched reading the first page "this is the spell to make weapons that kill altar beings" i put it back under before dark could react putting a protection spell over it. "so are you going to kill him?" 

Dark asked I stud up "if it comes to it yes" i replied yawning dark crossed his arms "go get some sleep now" he ordered I rolled my eyes "fine! But you stay out of my room" i huffed he sighed "okay then I'm fine with that" he responsed I made him follow me out of linda room locking the door then went to my room locking my door shut going to bed with struggle getting some sleep. 

I woke up looking for Anti 'oh he still not got back yet' i thought to myself depressed i got up doing my morning routine before going down stairs. I found Dark sat in the living room he looked at me with a smile as i walked in glaring at him Dark made pancakes coved in syrup appear on the coffee table of course on a plate. I sat down next to him "I'm not hungry why ain't Anti back yet?" i sighed 

Dark rolled his eyes "he fine (A/B) with him its part of our plan now eat up or i will force you to you need your strength" he demanded I glared at him "I'll eat because i seriously cant be assed with your games" i hissed eaten as much as i could feeling sick 'come on (Y/N) you can grief properly after you've got that barsted' i thought to myself moving the nearly empty plate aside Dark smirked "good sorry to be so harsh" he said 

I stayed quiet glaring at him he sighed crossing his arms "so today you are going to be staying home and relaxing under my protection, so what would you like to do?" he explain I lied back against the sofa "you really are a asshole ain't you i don't fucking know I've just lost my aunty i cant do nothing yet and I'm sat with the person i really don't like!" i flipped. 

Dark glared at me "you where crying on me yesterday seriously with your mood swings no wonder (A/B) insane" he scoffed "slap yourself" i yelled my eyes going white causing him to slap himself in the face once Dark looked at me shocked rubbing his cheek he creased his eye browns "ok i deserved that" he said I looked at him sadly "no you didn't I'm sorry do you know anything to help me forget this pain for a little bit?" I asked 

Dark made a bottle of whisky and vodka appear "its not the best way but just for now it will do" he said I grabbed the whisky taking off the lid drinking it from the bottle Dark raised a eye brown looking surprised as i downed nearly quarter of the bottle ignoring the heat. I then placed it down as it kicked in straight away first time i ever did that. "don't give me that look you don't understand what this feels like" i slurred. 

Taking the vodka bottle opening it taking a sip Dark laughed a little "well that was quick and yes sorry all I've ever done is cause pain I've never felt it truly I've never really cared about anyone expect you" he said taking the whisky bottle he made a black glass appear pourinb himself some taking a sip i laughed "oooo mr fancy drinks from a glass" Dark raised his eye browns "excuse me I hate putting long objects in my mouth" he replied. 

I sniggered "that not what Anti said" i hiccup Dark rolled his eyes "oh i see what you're trying to do wind me up" he chuckled I was about to say something then forgot drinking more vodka I smiled everything was swaying a bit "guilty as charged thank you Dark" i giggled Dark smiled "for what?" he asked I put the vodka down hugging him, not thinking straightly at all. "for looking after me... I'm.. i'm glad i changed you" i said Dark hugged me back pulling me foward cupping my chin "no need to thank me I'll always protect you" he replied. 

It was like i was compeled to his very deep smooth voice. I lent up to him kissing him like i had no control he kissed back as i ran my fingers through his hair Dark stopped moving me away "you don't want to do this" he said I glared at him "yes i fucking do, what the fuck make up You're fucking mind!" i hissed drunkly drinking his glass of whisky he grabbed me pushing me down to the sofa pinning my arms down "you regret this tomorrow its your own fault!" he growled kissing me on the lips roughly moving down to my neck i panted blushing. 

My rock started glowing and i seen light through my closed eyes opening them i felt sober again just catching on to what was going on "Dark stop" i ordered Dark stopped by my command he sat up looking confused "what?" he asked I glared at him then remembered what it felt like and that wasn't normal even drunk me not that bad "what the hell did you put in that drink?" i hissed he glared at me "nothing drugging people has never been my style" he responsed I pushed him away sitting up. 

"the gem warning me something I'm not that bad when I'm drunk it was like you changed it was fucking weird like i was drawn in by you i swear down you better fucking stop this every time you take advantage of me" i hissed Dark went quiet then sat up brushing his fingers through his hair stressfully "its my fucking main power i'm sorry it effects you when your drunk because your mind is vulnerable i actually never thought that before now" he sighed. 

I was still a little confused "why dont you just turn it off!" i hissed Dark got up "because i cant all women do is fucking obesses over me all because of this cursed power never actually love me, want me! but when you're sober it doesn't effect you!" he yelled tears rolling down his face he wiped them away quickly i looked at him pitifully "so thats why you love me" i replied taking a deep breath he sat back down "yes thats one of the reasons" he replied. Anti appeared as I put my hand on dark arm to comfit him. I sensed him removing my hand. Looking over at him his eyes where black and he rushed over picking Dark up by his neck before Dark could react "what the fook are you doing near her just because you've changed now doesn't mean you get to fooking take my girl, my love, mine! i'll kill you!" he yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Anti how hot you are when your angry. Hehe great part to end this chapter on. Be looking out for the next ;) and thank you guys so much as always.


	33. Pleasure to numb the pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been so long writers block is killing me arrgh. Well despite my alful grammar trust me I know and, my co author is busy plus my best friend and i dont like bothering her also, I enjoy writing and this is my fic so please bare with me and hope you enjoy.

Dark smirked "I wasn't trying anything you idiot" he sighed teleporting behind Anti he kicked him in the back pushing him to the ground. "you forget i taught you everything you know" Dark hissed Anti picked himself off the ground. "Stop fighting" i screamed Anti and Dark stopped turming to me. Dark crossed his arms with a smug grin Anti just looked at me as a kid would when there parents are yelling at them. "i do not need you turning against each other " i shouted. Dark uncrossed his arms "yes its best we don't i'm going to go for a couple of hours let you both sort stuff out" he grined at Anti as Anti snarled at him "Oh and if she was to choose me it would be completely up to her" he chuckled disappearing.

I frowned "dont you trust me?" i said Anti walked over to me standing inches away from me "yes of course i do i just dont trust that barsted" I looked down "could you please just be civil until this is all over if you trust me" i responsed my voice breaking a little Anti noticed grabbing my hand sitting me down "I'll try, are you alright?" he looked around not sensing linda "where your aunty?" he asked I looked at him blankly "she dead" I said quietly Anti immediately pulled me into his arms. I willingly snuggled into him "I'm so sorry i should of followed yea I've been a Idiot as usual" he said stroking my hair I looked up at him tears rolling down my face "no there is nothing you could of possibly done Anti i need you" I cried he looked at me his eyes returning to normal but glazed.

"I'm here for you we will get through this i'll fookin kill that cunt myself" he said I lent up kissing him he laid me down kissing back I took in his taste and smell calming me alot better then any alcohol. Anti stopped looking down at me "are you trying to eat me well (Y/N) two can play at that game. Anti kissed my lips gently moving down to my neck nipping as he got to my collar bone he stopped as he got to my cleavage. I ran my fingers through his hair as he did "are ya sure you want to you're not in the best state emotionally? " he said I looked up at him panting "i just need to relax please Anti" i whined suddenly, we where in my bedroom he pulled my top off pinning me down to the bed with a grin as i gazed up at him "more comfortable?" he asked i nodded he smirked leaning down his nose touching mine.

"i'll make you feel something you need me you get every fucking ich of me" he said kissing me gently nipping at my bottom lip i made my clothes disappear left in my underwear as he did so he moved his hand down my side as he released my lips moving down to my beasts he removed my bra pulling it off throwing it to the floor besides us kissing around my breasts then stopping at the nipple gently sucking and circling the numb with his tongue then, biting down a little causing a little moan to escape me. He then removed my knickers moving his fingers between my folds paying attention to my clit just to tease me "already so fookin wet for me, mmm." he said lowly seductively his accent just a bonus it sent me crazy "fuck just ah oh god" i moaned Anti moved down "oh this has nothing to do with god fookin beg for me beautiful". 

Anti kept his finger paying attention to my clit but added his tongue inside of me i gripped on the sheets as he used his free hand to lift me a little. Suddenly with out warning my hands where moved above my head by a dark green mist and rope was tightly added tying them together to the bed post behind me. He moved me up more as i struggled my body trembling with pleasure "Anti please ahh mmm i need.. " i cried out a little Anti stopped as i came a little in his mouth licking up my juices he stopped grining "you need what? tell me, beg me" he said firmly still teasing my aching clit. "fuck just get inside me already" i said through gritted teeth. 

He chuckled "hmm i don't like your tone" he teased i groaned "okay please Anti please i want you" Anti clothes disappeared i bite my lip looking at him as usual admiring his body he grabbed my legs wrapping them around his waist inserting himself into me i could no longer control myself moan and gasping as he thrusted hard and, fast into me "fook you're still so tight, perfect" he moaned I already felt myself going over the edge and he did to he gripped hard to my sides still keeping me in place "just hold on a little longer" he groaned i held myself back as much as i could. I didn't think it was even possible but he picked up the pace "Anti i cant" Anti moved down still thrusting he wrapped his arms around my shoulders "now" he moan kissing me both letting go. 

As soon as we finished he removed himself lazily laying on top of me both panting i smiled up at him "are you going to untie me now cheeky" he smirked "i kind of like you like this" he responsed I rolled my eyes removing them myself with the gem he sigh getting besides me pulling me into his arms i hugged him laying on his chest "i love you" i said quietly he kissed my head "and I've loved you ever since i laid eyes on you" he chuckled. 

Dark pov:

Dark walked down dark, long allyway kicking a bottle when he heard a slight chuckle his senses tingling he spun around to see the source staring apon a white mask with black eye and a jaggered smile mouth on it. Dark rolled his eyes "Mad why are you following me?" he said his tone warning. Madcry crossed his arms "is that any way to speak to a old friend" he sniggered Dark glared at him "hi you only come to me when you want something what do you want?" he asked Madcry chuckled "i don't need nothing from you Die my bro and you're now kind of a foe. I was following the very pretty delicious smelling treat following you" he said Dark heard a bang from the skip behind him. 

Turning around to see (A/B) "aww you caught me (Y/N) mind off limits at the moment I'm bored" she said Dark turned back to Madcry who was stud as if through the mask dazing at (A/B). She raised a eye brown walking over to Madcry. "oh my you are just to adorable" she giggled pocking his mask Dark rolled his eyes expecting Madcry to flip. Instead Madcry grabbed her hand to stop her but kept hold of it "hello gorgeous" he said Dark ran over "his voice is his power don't listen (A/B)" he said. Madcry pulled (A/B) close disappearing Dark groaned "great i have to go after her everything was so much more simple when i was bad" he scoffed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New character introduction and smut what else do you guys want from me. XD kidding i will be posting a new chapter soon but bare with me guys.


	34. Mad love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long and, is a little short writers block will be the death of me. also i really apologize for my grammar yes i know its alful but i enjoy writing and I've had some great support hope you enjoy.

(A/B) pov: 

(A\B) pulled her hand away from Madcry looking around to make out where she is. It seemed she was in a big, grim, strange garden she'd never seen these planets before the whole place felt off even for her. "where the hell are we?" she said Mad made a bench appear sitting down "this is my garden come sit with me" he said (A/B) sat by mad but not by her own will. She smirked at him realizing the situation she was in and had a plan. "it is different I like it so mad why have you dragged me here?" she asked. Mad put a arm around her "its more private here and you startled me by your beauty you must tell me more about you?" he responsed "which side of me i have more then one with only simple things in common such as i like sweet foods" she giggled Madcry smirked under his mask. 

"we have something in common then" he chuckled (A/B) lent closer to Mad placing a hand on his chest "may i ask how do you kiss people with that mask on?" she asked smiling Mad cupped her cheek "why you curious?" he replied she smirked "i'm just wondering what the face to your gorgeous voice, sounds like?" she smiled a fake innocent smile. Cry stared at her she couldn't really tell what expression he was making due to his mask. He then removed the bottom of his mask, as if a puzzle piece. There was nothing wrong with his skin as far as she could tell. 

Dark pov: 

Dark appeared in Anti garden just as (A/B) kissed Mad he rolled his eye creasing his eyebrown about to say something when he stopped as soon as he seen black mist cover cry as if a blanket and he smirked a little happy he didn't have to go through to trouble with Mad. (A/B) turned to dark as she stopped kissing mad with a condescending smile on her face. "what you didn't think i could handle myself i thought you knew better then that darky" she chuckled Dark crossed his arms "i have enough on my mind at the moment besides what you going to do with him?" he sighed she stroked Mad hair as he sat quiet "I'm going to keep him he'll come in good use get this, when i'm in (Y/N) mind she can control him and i needed a new pet" she said Dark laughed . 

"great!" Dark stopped laughing as (A/B) stud up ordering Mad to follow. Dark blushed only a little "erm i haven't really had the chance to apologize for what i done to you I'm truly sorry, i know my word dont mean nothing to you but i am" he said back mad and (A/B) laughed Dark glared at them as (A/B) walked over to him "dont worry about it I'm over it and besides dont go soft on us" she chuckled Mad followed her stud by her he grinned at Dark "that sure was priceless" dark grabbed then both by the arm "shut it we're going to clarify this with (Y/N) he snarled teleporting the three of them.

Dark appeared with Mad looking over at me and Anti I was loose 3rd round of WWE to him he laughed as i tried to nudge him to distract him as he paused the game. Both sensing Dark and Mad I looked at them confused "what the hell is going on now?" i questioned. Mad walked over me sitting by me. I side glanced confused at him "long story short this is Mad cry (A/B) new slave also your he can control people with his voice so He is a good ally" Dark explained Anti flinched a little i put my hand on his looking at Mad cry a little shocked "so cryaotic altar being how your day been?" i asked he smirked "good" he replied I giggled a little and both Anti and dark raised a eye brown "sorry its just his voice its literally the best" i said Mad smiled proudly "thank you" he said as both dark and anti snarled at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed i will be working more on the next chapter so it will be posted soon. ^_^


	35. Friends at heart friends in slaughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaay nice long chapter ^_^ hope you enjoy.

Antisepticeye pov: 

*Flash back* Anti sipped on his 6th whisky scanning around for his next victim a girl by the name of katie he had been stalking her a while now and he knew she drank here every Saturday and picked up men but, she was no where to be seen as he knocked back his whisky he had a strong sense another altar being was near by then he caught up the sent of katie but a bit to much he could smell her blood and alot of it he didnt even bother to hide in his mildly drunk state as he teleport to where the stench was coming from he appear behind the bar at the dead end of a ally way where a guy in a white mask with black jaggared teeth stud covered in blood and guts another Altar being and as for katie the seen before him wasnt for her faint hearted the masked altar being had tore her apart and by the looks of things with his bear hands.

Anti had dismembered people even cut out organs but never had he done or seen anything like this and he looked in awe as the masked Altar being tilted his head. "oh this is just fookin beautiful" Anti laughed and the mask altar being un tilted his head "Anti freaking septiceye once Darkiplier right hand man and beat pewdie with a bat just because his face annoyed you, you're a freaking legend man I'm honored to meet you and get such a compliment" he spoke Anti walked over to him smirking with pride "oh no problem man you've just made my day" he gestured to the mess what was katie on the floor "this now fookin this is animalistic really inspiring so whats your name laddie?" he asked "Mad cry, Mad for short" he replied Anti put his arm around Mad "well them Mad drinks on me" he chuckled Mad laughed 

"should i clean myself up first?" he asked Anti looked him up and down "nah lets have some fun" he responded teleporting them back into the bar a group of girls noticed Mad straight away "oh my god that man covered in blood" she shouted and her and her friends started screaming everyone in the bar started to panic Anti just stud laughing as he heard a man shout "call the police!" and him and a few other men approached them Mad noticed a finger on his sleeve peeling it off throwing it at them and they all dodgered it "that it mate i'm going to smash that mask through your face you fucking weirdo!" a big guy with bold head and had a bit to many by the sound of things shouted Anti stud by Mad "fookin try it i'll we'll be giving batings all round!" he chuckled as the man swung at cry and another at Anti.

They both disappeared and reappeared behind them laughing everyone who was still in the bar and not ran away was looking in shock, confusion and fear and the men didn't give up there "looks like we've got ourselves a pear of dynamo's!" one hissed Mad climbed up onto a table before anyone could react "everyone here expect for Anti stand up straight with your arms to your side and dont even speak unless asked" Mad spoke out loud and everyone in the bar did Anti jumped up onto the table with him "oh sweet jayzus please tell me your going to do what i think you're going to do" Anti effused Mad took took of the bottom piece of his mask to relieve his sharp teeth as he smirked "well depends bro what you're thinking enjoy the show" he sniggered pointing over at two girls that where stud in the corner. 

It appears that the two girl sat out of the way of everyone and didn't get chance to leave they weren't ugly but they seemed pretty normal "ladies would you join me and my friend up here they both walked over and Mad jumped down putting his arms around them both as Anti watched it curiosity Mad vanished and seconds later he was back "where the fook did yea take them?" Anti asked confused Mad blanked him a minutes "everyone in here expect for Anti kill each other but dont touch me or Anti" he said and straight away people went nuts "noone better not waste any alcohol!" Anti yelled Mad repeated what Anti said grabbing Anti hand teleporting them out of the way "i took them home" Mad said Anti looked at him confused "home you mean back to your place or dead?" he laughed. 

Anti then made two bottles of whisky from the bar appear in his hands passing Mad one Mad took it and shook his head at Anti question "no i took them back to there own home" he responded as Anti was sipping whisky he started choking "why?" he questioned Mad took a sip of the whisky he was handed enjoying watching people beat each other to death as if he was daydreaming he laughed "i liked them so i let them live" he added Anti raised a eyebrown but no longer questioned Mad just drank more whisky enjoying the death all around him Mad turned to Anti "why did you leave Dark?" he asked Anti rolled his eyes "i dont like being told what to do" he responded Mad laughed "sorry telling people what to do is my power bro i cant even control it" he replied. 

Anti shuggered putting his arm around Mad as he heard police sirens he teleported them both a hill miles away from the bar. "as long as your careful me and you might just end up best friends" he chuckled Mad smiled "thanks bro so i showed you my power are you going to show me yours?" mad said Anti stumbled a bit getting up putting his bottle down "who or what would you like me to turn into?" he chuckled Mad rested a finger on his chin thinking then smirked "a wolf" Mad responded Anti got down on all fours and as if in a blink of a eye turned into a black wolf with glowing green eyes Mad clapped as Anti in wolf form walked over and licked him then backed off laughing turning back into his normal form holding his stomach laughing as Mad wiped his lips but didn't seem to bothed. 

*2 years later in flash back* 

Anti walked along side Mad enjoying the rain "so whats the plan this place is so boring" Anti sighed Mad hummed Anti kept his eye on him still walking when two girls came rushing round the corner trying to find a shelter from the rain one accidentally bumped into Anti her eyes foggy from the rain "sorry" she said stopping a second to put her hood back up running off around him after her friend. Anti stopped his eyes widening watching her run off "Mad meet me back at the pub I'm going after that girl alone" he said Mad nodded Anti followed the girl scent completely unknown to her he watched her as she sat down in the fast food place taking off her jacket she was wearing a septiceye sam hoddie underneath. 'oh she a fan' he thought watching turning himself into a little boy with blue eyes and light brown hair one he killed in the past. 

He ran over to the girl and her friend which where enjoying a hot drink "hello miss can you help me" he said he started sobbing all part of the act she looked at him shocked "of course sweetheart what your name is your mummy or daddy around here some where" she responded he rubbed his eyes "tony and no my big brother mark brought me here and then left me all alone and i want to go home" he explained looking up into the girl (F/C) eyes he grew confused by how fast his heart was racing "do you know where you live I'll walk you home" she responded getting her jacket back on her friend rolled her eyes "i cant be bothed with the rain you dont mind if i stay here do you" her friend said. She got up "fine but you owe me a another dribk" she responded offering Ant her han 

He took it his cheeks suddenly going red "ok follow me" he cheered She smiled following him out of the fast food place "so whats your name nice lady" he said She watched where they where going "my name (Y/N) and your big brother better not come to the door or he going to get a mouthful" i replied Anti laughed "serve him right" he giggled holding my hand tight "so how far is your place" i asked noticing he wasnt wearing a jacket and was soaked. Anti even in this form wasn't bothered by cold and rain but that was unknown to me i saw a tunnel to the right making him follow me into it "god you look freezing wait one second" i said he looked at me confused 'what is she doing she'll get cold stupid girl'Anti thought as his heart raced. 

He bit his lip as he watched me pull my jacket then hoddie off my stomach and bra showed a little as my shirt underneath came up with the hoddie i put my jacket back on "here wear this you can have it" i said helping him into it to make sure he didn't refuse. Anti did feel a lot warmer wearing it he noticed my scent on it and it made him relax he grabbed hold of my hand 'no just no i'll kill her for this' he thought dragging me along with him "wow tony your strong slow down" i laughed we finally got to a house and he opened the door walking in 'just invite her in and have your way with her then fookin kill her' he thought "thanks alot I'll be fine now" he said shutting the door turning back into himself Mad walked out from the kitchen "i thought we where meeting at the bar?" he asked Anti took s deep breath. 

"thing fookin changed" he yelled as he ran up the stairs *couple of weeks later* Anti just got back from seeing me "Mad my bestest evil friend on this goddamn earth" Anti effused Mad sighed "what now" Anti sat down "i finally kissed her" he said Mad got up "i cant deal with this no more I'm bored Anti I'm sorry i'm going back to America for a while I'll see you round" he exasperated Anti looked at him surprised "well i hope i do fookin see you again then" Anti said hugging him. Mad hugged back "see yeah bro" he responded disappearing.

(Y/N) Pov: 

Anti pulled his hand from mine "i dont think this is fookin right!" he hissed getting up I sighed "yes Anti its not right but we need all the help we can get" i replied Dark looked very confused and (A/B) was basically rolling her eyes. Mad also got up "you think i forgotten dont you, you big softy" he chuckled Now i was confused "you know each other?" i asked Anti sighed "yes Mad my best friend even when i was fookin killing people I'm uncomfortable with this" Dark laughed "oooooh this just gets better" Anti went to go for him when Mad stopped him "its not worth it bro" he shouted. 

Anti stopped hugging Mad "as long as you know i dont agree with this and dont fookin flirt with my girlfriend" he sobbed holding Mad close Dark crossed his arms snarling, I just held myself from fangirling "its the women in her head I'm after" he laughed Anti wiped his eyes, suddenly Amata and Sirena appeared Sirena went for Anti "How dare you reject me!" she yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i now have a idea of where I'm going to take this as usual i will have a chapter out soon hope you enjoyed ;) oh and cliffhanger how i missed you hehe


	36. Its a need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry took me so long please enjoy xD ;)

Anti dodged Sirena stepping on a cactus, Mad ran over to me and Dark stepped in front of Amata. My eyes glowed white 'cant we catch a break' i thought "mad do something" i shouted he stayed where he was "everyone stand still and don't do or say anything" he said Amata and sirena stud still not even speaking a word. 

I looked around confused and Dark started laughing when he turned to see Anti surrounded by mini cactus. Mad walked over to Sirena grabbing her by the arm throwing her to the floor in front of me "should i kill them both master" he asked turning to Amata "Amata come here" he added she walked over i shuck my head "Mad tie them both up Dark please help him" I said Dark grabbed Amata "no problem" he said i walked over to Anti looking down his leg and foot was bleeding i could see some spines still left. 

"Anti you're hurt" i said grabbing his arm leading him to the sofa "i'm fine" he said with a sharp breath as we sat down.'God he not fine why he still bleeding' "mad take them to the first bedroom upstairs Dark help him get some information" i said Mad went off with sirena Dark rolled his eyes following him. "Anti could you make a bowl of water and some cloth appear for me?" i asked he made them appear on the floor i got up getting on one knee in front of him gently removing his shoe as i did some of the spines pulled out "fook" Anti cursed gripping onto the arm of the sofa "i thought you healed quickly?" i said, as i ripped the bottom of his jeans to make it more easy to remove them. 

"we can get killed or injured by other altar beings depending on their main power" he said through gritted teeth to hold back pain as i removed the spines my heart sank. I took a deep breath 'fuck it I'm using magic' my gem started glowing around my neck waving my hand over his leg and foot and a white light glowed around everywhere injured the spines fell out and everywhere pricked was healed. 

I then cleaned up the blood as he relaxed not saying a word to me. After I was done i cleared everything away walking back in the living room and he was gone 'what the hell not even a thank you' I sensed him behind me but it was to late he grabbed me by the waist pulling me close to him from behind I rolled my eyes playfully "Anti what are you doing?" i asked my cheeks flushed with warmth as I felt him close embracing me. 

"You're mine all mine" he whispered kissing the side of my neck gently I took a deep breath 'fuck that feels good' i thought "but we have something to deal with" i breathed. Anti scoffted teleporting us to a bedroom definitely not in linda house Anti turned me round the face him as i looked around the room. The was no windows so not much light other then the dimed light on the ceiling there was a bed covered in some sort of black plastic and on the head board and bottom of the bed where restraints. 

A black table also stud by the bed next to tall chester draws there was also restraints on the wall and floor either side the room with blood stains on and i was beginning to feel just a little worried. "we really need some private time and you're forgetting something" he chuckled "no need to freak out he is probably playing a joke on you" (A/B) laughed I'd just forgetten about her with all the panic "he better be A/B leave" i said Anti sneered picking me up without a word throwing me on the plastic covered bed. 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

"I'm not stopping on her account so she can either fookin leave or enjoy the show" Anti said I was completely confused and shocked "god someone horny yeah I'm going to go get some tea bye" she chuckled leaving "what the hell are you doing Anti you cant just drag me to a strange creepy place with no explanation" i protested Anti smirk "well as ye can see i can but as ye know you're perfectly fooking capable of getting yourself out of this" Anti giggled I side glanced at him "where the hell are we thats all i want to know" I sighed.

A green mist appeared around the restraints moving them onto my wrists and ankles "we're at my place and this is my special room I may feel guilty for what I've done but i cant deny not getting off on a little pain sometimes" he chuckled smirking climbing over me kissing me. My cheeks flush my heart racing from both fear and love as he finally releases me from his kiss i look up at him innocently i could break my way out of this and throw him across the room without even touching him but i was curious. 

I know this is wrong on many levels but, it excited me at the same time scared me I was so confused. "are you going to hurt me?" i spoke quietly. Anti caressed my cheek "yes but only in a way you'll find enjoyable" he replied getting off of me. Pulling out one of the black chester draws. I watched him from the corner of my eye as he Took out a blindfold. Anti placed it on me striping me of my sight before i felt my clothes disappear and i was left with just my gem around my neck. 

Anti then took out a flogger and a small knife placing them on the table i was unaware of this. "erm Anti what are you doing?" i stuttered before feeling one of Anti hands on my chest "if i wanted you to know I wouldn't of put the blindfold on you" he chuckled pinching at my nip a little i bit my lip holding back a tiny whine. I then felt something cold and sharp run down my neck and i could easily guess what that was i kept as still as i could i he ran it down from my neck to my shoulder then along my arm. 

when he ran it back up my arm again i felt a little sharp pain he had allow it the slice my arm alot and i couldn't help but let out a little moan and i tried to move a little when he got to my shoulder Anti stopped "(Y/N) keep still" Anti said gripping my roughly as a warning. Moving the knife across my neck i held my breath as he did he got to the end then removed it not leaving a mark. He did the same with the other arm but i kept still panting a little. Anti then placed the knife on the table licking where he cut and i whined a little. 

He stopped "you taste delicious" he said I heard him walk over to the draws again unaware he just pulled out a vibrator and he clicked his fingers making a small bowl of ice appear. He used his mist to lift the leg restraints spreading my legs a little more and giving him a temping few off my womenhood and ass. I bit my lip wondering what on earth is he doing but my find taken over my pleasure. Anti picked out a ice cube placing the vibrator to one side. 

He picked out a ice cube circling it around my nipples causing me to flinch and move a little due to the shock. Anti tutted running the ice cube down my chest to stomach slowly "Y/N i told you to keep still but if you wont listen guess I'm going to have to punish you" he said with a little joy in his voice. "thats not fair" i spoke he walked around from my side to the end of the bed taking the flogger dildo and ice cubes with him placing them on the end of the bed he spread my cheeks a little inserting a ice cube in "oh god" i wined. 

Clenching my hands on the restraints "this is only the starting point to your punish ment" Anti said inserting another ice cube the sliding his fingers in moving the ice cubes around so they'd melt more and tease me. Taking them out he got another one teasing along my clit with it i gasped a little "Ah, Anti please" i pled "i told you not to move and you moved I'm teaching you a lesson" he sniggered the ice cube was almost melted and he placed it aside now done with the ice he picked up the vibrator inserting it into my ass hole. 

Taking out a small remote control he made sure it was in picking up the flogger he turned the vibrator on its lowest setting walking back around the my side i moaned a little trying to control my breaths "so are you going to move when i tell you not to?" Anti said bring the flogger down to my sides it felt so weird as if my blood had rushed to tye top of my skin leaving a tingling sensation and i didnt say anything because i was loving it. He turned the vibrator more as he did his next wack over my breasts. 

"are you going to answer my question?" he said his voice was alot more playful now. "nope" i managed to giggle a little but he turned the vibrator up fully turning it into moan he wacked me two more times over the breasts and stomach with the flogger i was already loosing it "maybe now you'll answer my question, are you going to move when i tell you not to" he chuckled wacking down one thigh then the other i still didn't answer him stuck between breathing a moaning he then let down a hard wack on my privates. 

"no I wont move unless told" i squealed Anti stopped putting the flogger down "good" he said fanishing his clothes his cock already hard he got on the bed from the end crawling over me i was still panting i enjoyed the warmth of his body he kissed me gently nipping at my lip a little causing it to bleed just a little with his natural sharp teeth turning them back normal getting deeper into the kiss i kissed back he inserted himself into me leaving the dildo removing the blindfold i looked up to see his eyes meet mine, As he thrusted into me. 

i moaned "Anti.. fuck, I'm loosing it ah" i panted Anti picked up the pace "dont come yet or I'll have to punish you again" he groaned i held myself back as much as i could as Anti picked the pace up more kissing down my neck fondling my breasts "you're so fookin perfect" he moaned a little "anti please" i moaned "yes now" he grunted i finally let myself go and Anti soon followed the restraints on my arms and legs removed themselves as Anti moved his self besides me "im sorry i needed to do that" Anti sighed. 

As usual already caught his breath i hugged him as my gem healed me "oh i dont mind i like it i think thats i'm attracted to the fact you're sadistic" i giggled he smirked "and only me" he said i rolled my eyes playfully "of course now lets get a shower and get back to the two bitches dark and mad" i said he laughed "I'm going to tell dark and mad their new title the two bitches" i pushed him off the bed "cheeky git hurry up" i laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed my mind been going to Dark places lately xD i will have the next chapter out soon.


	37. leader of a gang of altar being

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, back after so long sorry guys my mind has been else where writer's block is a pain hope you enjoy.

Anti and I entered the room to see Mad sat sipping a cup of coffee with Dark who looked irritated and bored. "Mad's power is a bummer. We didn't even get to have fun. He just told them to speak and they spoke," Dark scoffed. Mad gave him a cocky grin "You're just jealous," he responded. Dark placed his cup down on the table "I'm not jealous of the likes of you and your silly little power that doesn't affect me I'm the freaking king!" he hissed Mad cackled "well that's all about to change if Die has his way" he responded before I could answer I heard (A/B) voice in my head "Aww I thought you'd be longer I was having a great tea party" she giggled. 

"right so all this time you're telling me you had a tea party and you have the in tell on whats going on so can Mad please tell me?" I ordered Mad placed his coffee down. "of course Die has seen the opportunity to take Dark position of leader of all the altar being he has already gathered followers but he still needs to kill Dark to take full control and gain Dark power but as you are a threat to Dark he sees you as a threat to him. So apparently Die is hiding in a cave he has been doing magic in so we can't sense him" mad explained Dark grinned "so no need to stress it not possible that nut case would be able to kill me in the first place and even though we know where he is now" Dark said confidently "so do we even have a plan?" I asked. I really just wanted to get this over with 

Mad sighed "Die still has altar Bob, Wade, Ethan, and Tyler and hasn't told Amata and Sirena how he planning to kill us it's most likely he used them to test us" I looked over at Dark "backstabbing, two faced barsteds" he muttered Anti laughed he was now sat down making himself a coffee "Dark fookin trained all of them so he'll know their weaknesses and (Y/N) you can just do what you did to Darky to the girls and Mad can control them that way we can use them as bait" Anti suggested he grinned winking at me I blushed a little everyone was now turned to me and at this moment I finally realised something 'I'm the leader for once me miss Antisocial girl who lives on youtube am leading my own gang of my favourite YouTubers, my friends and love of my life I can't let them down' my stomach hurt a little from nerves. 

"I can do that but I do not intend on getting anyone killed, for now, are main target's die if we can get hold of the others he is nothing with out them like I'm nothing without you guys and from the information you've all gave me I have a plan first off I'm going to sort out the girls then we can discuss it" I said confidently not letting off my nerves. Mad stood up "okay I'm coming to the room with you just to make sure," he said I followed up to the room they were in they were chained to chairs and they both didn't look too pleased "Oh look who finally back so you're done with us now bitch be you're so glad to kill me and you don't have to worry about Anti right" Sirena hissed I glared at her focusing my emotion my eyes turned white "unlike you I find no pleasure in killing people and you are no competition to me" I said Mad kept quiet leaning against a wall leaving me to it. 

Amata didn't say anything she instead of stropping like a child who just lost a game. I walked over to Amata first "why me first she the one running her mouth" Amata protested I smirked "don't worry I'm not going to hurt you the only pain you're going to feel is the pain you coursed yourself" I explained before placing a hand on her chest just like dark I placed the light of humanity in her she glowed brightly as I did her eyes turned from black to a brown like Amys and I let her go waiting a minute Sirena looked confused but now terrified tears filled Amata eyes "I'm so sorry" she sobbed "what the fuck did you do to her!" Sirena yelled as much as I enjoyed Sirena reaction I gave her an emotionless look I pitied Amata "shh wait your turn" I said I undid Amata chains Mad didn't do anything he was a little terrified himself. 

nealing down to her as she looked at me confused tears still rolling down her face "why are you letting me go?" she asked I sighed "because you are no longer a threat Amata I know you feel guilty well you should but still you need to put that aside the only way to redeem yourself is to help people if you sit around feeling sorry for yourself it won't do yourself or anyone else any good" I said she wiped her eyes "okay I'll help you" she said I turned to Mad "take Amata downstairs make sure Anti and Dark haven't killed each other they're the best people she can speak to right now" I said Mad nodded helping Amata up they both left downstairs Sirena was silent as if she had accepted her fate I didn't say anything as I did the same to her after I Unchained her straight away giving her a hand up she hugged me I was actually shocked "thank you i'm sorry" she said before i could respond she rushed off downstairs my eye returned to normal I felt drained I followed after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be out Friday hope you enjoyed sorry it been so long but thank you all I wouldn't have even got this far without you.


	38. bait date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long I Hope you enjoy.

When I get back to the living room everyone was now together Amata was sat on dark lap he had his arms around her holding her close she seemed to be trembling and he was calming her Sirena was sat on a chair near Anti she was quiet and sat still "okay i don't want to rush the girls into this so they'll be staying here with mad and (A/B) dark going to hide and follow me and Anti we're going out taking out the people that are following him at the minute is the best way we are going to get to him" i explain Anti smirked "so where are we off to?" he asked "a walk through the shopping centre since I need to get some stuff anyway" i remembered Dark also got up "no time to waste then" he responded everyone else in the room seemed to agree especially red wanted to hang out with the girls me leaving would mean she could do so. 

After getting ready me and Anti left out the door and Dark teleported straight to the shopping center waiting out side close by in a car park. While we got a taxi just as the taxi drove off Anti turned to me with a grin "we could have done this without Mr short dark sassy pain in my ass" Anti boasted I rolled my eyes "can't you just get along Sean and Mark do or because you're the opposite of them you feel you must hate each other?" Anti laughed "we really are best buds this is just the way we show we care about each other" he jested I shuck my head "why did I bother to ask?" I sighed Anti smirk "lighten up" he giggled I laughed "shhh no you are terrible" Anti smirked "that wasn't what you were saying before when I was turning you on" he teased I pushed him over slapping his arm as he laughed my face bright red. "no I swear down Anti if you make one more fucking light pun.." I swore. 

Anti grabbed my wrists "you'll what knock my lights out" he joked I gave up pulling my wrists from him crossing my arms not saying another word turning away from him Anti trying to fight my smirk I could still hear him giggling when he went quiet I felt him put his hand on my shoulder leaning close "I don't like this silent treatment carry on and I'll make you scream" he whispered by the time I could react the taxi had stopped so I opened the door getting out quickly shutting the door behind anti who took this as a chance to randomly teleport out of the taxi and before i could get to the driver window the pay him Anti was there the driver looked very confused as Anti passed him a few 20 pound notes winking at him "keep the change" anti said and the driver luckily left it at that leaving. 

I shuck my head at Anti he just smiled with his attempt at looking as innocent as Jack "ya don't need to pay for anything while I'm around so where would you like to go first?" he asked I walked ahead smiling "I don't need you to so don't and i don't know never did shopping in London well without.." I paused before I could continue Anti put his arm around me pulling me close "its okay darling we will just have to look i don't usually shop myself at all" he chuckled kissing me on the cheek i smiled but sadly nodding almost forgetting about Dark and what we where truly here for we both kept alert and I managed to do my shopping with Anti aruging with him about who paying by the time we left it was Dark. 

i decided to start my act glaring at Anti "look now its fucking dark outside i swear down if you had not aruged with me we would have been done quicker!" i hissed Anti saw right through my anger he knew it was an act he smirked at me he looked almost giddy "what wrong with darkness darlin I enjoy it very much" he responded the way he said it sent chills down my spine and not good ones his voice just sounded so unatural high its the way he spoke when we first met. He just cackled as i froze for a moment but only a moment as soon as i snapped out of it I struck him with my hand a slap to the right side of his face the sound of the connection when I did so was evident of how painful it must of been that and the red hand shaped mark left behind Anti looked at me shocked his eyes turning black he grabbed my arm tightly the points of his fingernails cut my wrist as he did so "what the fuck you do that for!" he yelled i pulled my arm away from my blood dripping from where his nails had cut me down my arm. But it didn't bother me one bit felt ok actually plus I can easily get it healed but i kept up my act tears rolling down my face i held my arm "Get the fuck away from me right now I'm going back on my own"I screamed at him running off the other way Anti didn't follow he went the other direction. I walked on through the street without being disturbed by anyone i even stopped to heal my arm but nothing on my route this worried me more hoping Anti was ok I saw something from the corner of 

my eye behind a tree i turned to see Tyler god no this wasn't Mark friend Tyler he didn't even try to hide his black eyes and sharp teeth as he grinned just stepping forward under the lonely street light on my path. "oh the boss will be very pleased" he whispered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i know i have no excuse really for how long this took but when i write i want to enjoy it and I finally got something out I will have the next part out sooner hopefully.I'm sorry.


	39. Watch for the shadows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I know I've already tagged it as horror but now I want to show that tag some much-needed justice and I'm hoping to make things a bit scarier hehe enjoy.

I glared at him from the distance that I stand he didn't move yet he just kept that disturbing chilling grin on his face, my heart pounded I admit I felt a bit fearful right now but I knew I could take him. The fact he used the statement 'the boss will be pleased' i presumed he meant Die of course and that only angered me. "Why seriously does he honestly think to send and as I can tell low-level altar being after me is going to beat me?!" I yelled he chuckled then just shuck his head pointing over to some trees to far from the street light to see anything I Turn to where he pointed looking over at what I couldn't see trying to make out something my feet felt heavy I couldn't move from the spot I stand.

Tyler didn't say anything or move any closer this confused me as my eyes turned white I looked down at my legs and they seemed to be hidden in a mist of black darkness. I tried to stay calm looking back over at that laughing prick and when I did I saw someone who filled me with dread It was my little brother Bradley, No that thing wasn't my brother he just smirked at me reviling sharp teeth everything about him was unsettling to me the rock I now hide under my shirt glowed making me glow sending light around me causing both Tyler and Bradley altar being to cover the eyes. The dark mist holding my legs broke and the thing that looked like my brother let out a disappointed hiss rubbing his eyes Tyler then stepped forward placing his hand on the shoulder of Bradley alter being.

pulling him back into the darkness my light didn't cover "yeah you better back off!" I shouted Tyler alter being stepped forward again I couldn't see Bradley but sensed him still close by Tyler gave me a creepy smile "you don't scare me you underestimate me now that was your first mistake" he said bluntly approaching me "stop don't come any closer" I shouted he smirked not fazed which confused me very much and my stomach started to ache as he was just a step away from me he stopped putting one finger on my nose as I was frozen by the shock. He tilted his head a little his black empty eyes staring at me examining me. He then put his head straight again and gave me a twisted smile "tut, tut your power doesn't work on me. you are kind of cute the boss never said I couldn't play a little though" he mocked I gulped trying to speak words failing me shivering "Anti" I cried.

Anti pov: 

Anti followed his path he showed no worry 'goes from scabbing money to trying to hurt what is mine I'm gonna fucking gut him and use his intestines for party decorations' Anti thought to himself when he heard something in the trees just as he finally was on his own he rushed over to find Dark eating a tub of Ben and Jerry's chocolate brownie Ice cream Anti paused a minute as they both glanced at each other he noticed Dark cheeks redden a little before he burst out into a fit of laughter. Dark quickly wiped the chocolate from his lips making the tub disappear "laugh it off clown so where (Y/N)?" he asked Anti broke from his laughter glaring at Dark realizing (Y/N) actually was on her own "you where meant to fucking follow us you where meant to follow her!" he yelled. 

He went to grab the collar of Dark shirt when Dark grabbed his wrist stopping him pointing over to an unconscious tied up bob "I was dealing with a little problem and he had fresh Ice cream on him but right now that is not the problem (Y/N) alone and we don't have time for the blame game" Dark said quite calmly.  Anti pulled away turning away from Dark to stop himself from flipping when his eyes met Whacks as he knew him wade alter ego. "oh not you too" Dark sighed Whack stepped forward to them he looked over at Dark with a frown "you where the best Dark don't take this personally" he said before Anti and Dark were surrounded by black yellow, bloodshot-eyed, razor-like teeth minions there where at least fifty of them Anti roughly counted "attack!" Wade shouted.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed and are okay with my new oc's ^_^ So glad I got two chapters out closer to each other will have next chapter out soon.


	40. Minions and madness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter hope you all enjoy (:

Anti and Dark where surrounded by minions sanding back to back minions circling them they narrow their blackened eyes and shout out their battle cries "TOP O THE MORNIN TO YA LADDIES MY NAME IS ANTISEPTICEYE" Anti Kicked the first few away "HELLO EVERYONE MY NAME IS DARKIPLIER"  Dark beat the shit out of the first minions to come at him.

Dark then starts grabbing two horrifying minions at a time effectively smashing their heads together cracking the minions' skulls they poofed vanishing leaving behind a black goop.

This didn't even faze Dark even though his hands and sleeves were covered in the black goop just shouting "move!" as he made his way to Whack.

Anti uses his golden Irish potato move he looked like a fighter kind of like out of the movie Black Panther. Disinfecting minions with his ninja-like moves leaving behind black goop of his shoulder's, feet, legs, and hands. Anti laughed insanely he was enjoying this a lot.

Dark finally got to Whack who if he could of wet himself would when Dark grabbed hold of his neck. Anti was using Darks tactic of smashing their heads together to keep them away from Dark.

"Unless you want to die in ways, not even you can imagine call off your minions if I see you make even one new minion I will drag you down to the deepest Darkest place alone far from your vessel you will slowly and I swear Painfully fade away and no one will even care to remember you, Now sit the fuck down" Dark demanded Dark's tone was low, deep, and deadly.

Whack instantly sat down and didn't resist as Dark tied him up and the minions disappeared Dark turned to Anti "I'll deal with him quick get to (Y/N)" he said Anti Didn't need to be told twice running in the direction he could sense me when he heard me cry out his name.

(Y/N) pov;

Tyler altar being grabbed me by the throat and then waist to pull me closer he then laughed mockingly "there no point crying for your lover boy delicious" Tyler whispered into my ear before licking my cheek which caused me to try to fight back but his grip was so tight I could bearly breathe sobbing. 

He then pushed me to the ground climbing on top of me pinning me down I closed my eyes "n, please no" I screamed and begged as he touched my chest just as he did I felt the grip on my neck and the weight of him being dragged off me.

I opened my eyes to see Anti throwing him to the ground jumping on top of him he punched him in the face a few times before grabbing his head a hitting it off the floor climbing off him he turned him around on his front now tying his wrists together behind his back then his ankles. 

Anti walked over to me helping me up he then made a small very sharp knife appear grabbing my hand without any warning slicing my parm covering the knife in my blood I bit my lip to hold back a painful cry as he did so but I worked out straight away, of course, he was making it deadly for any altar  what he was doing only seconds after the knife glowed white.

Anti then without a word to me rushed back over to Tyler who had nearly freed himself and grabbed him by his curly hair with his free hand putting the knife in his mouth a moment as Tyler painfully struggled.

Anti managed to fix the rope to hold Tyler wrists together to his back again, taking the knife from his mouth pulling Tyler head right back by his hair so he locked eyes with him I just watched in shock and confusion to the situation. 

When I noticed Tyler eyes as they met Anti's I could see even through the black the terror and the fear that made my heart sink Anti then placed the knife to Tyler's throat.

"isn't this ironic the great and invincible terror finally know what terror feels like you made a big mistake when you touched her" Anti said in his angry in human voice Tyler started to whimper "no man please I'll never come back please" he begged Anti twitched a little and at this moment I decided to stop him. 

Before I could even step forward Anti slit Terror as I knew now throat from ear to ear black blood gushing out all over the ground and ran down Terror's torso But Anti didn't stop there he continued cutting and hacking deeper till Terror's head came off and he threw it aside and the rest of him fell to the ground like a sack of meat. 

My stomach turned and I almost tasted sick in my mouth as Anti just turned to me his eyes turning back to his usual blue and green looking worryingly at me covered in Terrors blood and god noes what I noticed from before. 

I ran away from the scene stopping when I felt the farthest away at a tree catching my breath I dropped to the floor my heart pounding and my head filled with the image of Anti dismembering Terror what confused me as I was not afraid or mad or felt any different about Anti only a little angry of the way he handled that situation but also a little turned on. 

I have known Anti a while now and did unspeakable things with him but this was the first time seeing this Dark side of him I knew I'd given him a conscious but that hasn't stopped many humans from being killers or sadists I'd come to a realization I could never change that about him.

I buried my head in my knees shaking tears rolling down my face I just wanted it all the pain and suffering to stop I now wasn't after revenge I was after justice so no more people got hurt. 

I sensed Anti but didn't move I felt his hand come down on my shoulder "I'm sorry I've fucking scared you haven't I? I know it no excuse but I got to carried away and I had to kill him or he'd be a lot worse than Die" I heard Anti say his voice sounded worried. 

I lifted my head wiping my eyes turning to him he was no longer covered in blood he no longer had a crazy look in his eye either I pushed myself over to him wrapping my arms around him holding him tightly to reassure him that he wasn't the one who was upsetting me. 

He felt warm and held me close stroking my hair "shhh it's okay I won't let anything bad happen to you" he said lowering his voice he teleported me back to Lindas well now my house. 

I looked up when I felt the soft bed beneath us looking around to see I was in my bedroom then back at Anti "thank you I don't deserve this all I do is cause pain and suffering to those around me" I said my voice weak and quiet. 

Anti gently temped me to lie down and I did he sighed "I've purposely done it and I know you haven't you are too kind-hearted now rest sweetheart I'm right here" he hushed as I drifted off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe I know I've left so many things un-answered I will have the next chapter out soon really hope you all enjoy and again but I truly mean it thank you for all your lovely comments and support.


	41. Trying to keep hold of sanity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad to be getting ideas again. Hope you enjoy. ^_^

I was woken up by the sunlight shining through the window of my room had had no curtains so I was used to this but that what made me then gather my surrounding's 'wait this is not my bedroom in Linda why the fuck am I in the bedroom at home.

I looked around for Anti but he was nowhere to be seen it was quiet too quiet I got up from my bed walking out of my room to investigate as soon as I got outside my bedroom I was met by the most horrible smell.

I held My Nose walking across the hallway dread filling my stomach but I held off the panic I first went to my brother room right next to mine checking inside no one was in there so I made my way straight down the hall to my mum's and dad's room it was the same empty.

I then started to make My way downstairs when the smell hit me now stronger I had to cover my face with my shirt I felt really sick and worried now the panic and dread started to build up more.

I decided to take the kitchen door because there was another door leading to the living room from the kitchen this way I can check the kitchen before entering the living room.

I entered the kitchen to find no one in there but I noticed some red liquid coming from the door that went into the living room.

My mind filled with all the worst things I was going to find and I was now shivering as I rushed over to the door and was met with what I fear and worst on the sofa from where my mum and dad sat from what I could make out from the cut up mangled blood-covered corpses where my mum and dad.

On the floor lied my brother body his insides were what I could tell pulled and chucked all over the room and there stud My brother altar being and Pewdie over my brother body covered in my family blood.

'No n, n, o this isn't real' my mind couldn't comprehend what I saw in front of me I screamed drawing both Pewdie and that thing attention to me, that thing just smirked at me and Pewdie approached me but didn't get to close.

"don't be such a baby we're even now right you took my best guy I took your family you might as well give up you have nothing else to live for now right" Pewdie laughed.

He fucking laughed my agony and pain turned into pure, rage "you sick fuck" I said through gritted teeth I went to use my power when I only just realized I wasn't wearing my rock.

Pewdie noticed and it only made him laugh more I tried to fight back tears in my eyes I tried to stay strong but my legs and chest could no longer handle it I fell to my knees unable to breathe.

"Anti where are you?" I cried. At that moment I heard his voice he sounded furious "I'll kill you myself you fucking Swedish clown!" he yelled.

I looked up to see Anti go to attack him getting a few punches in before a knife appeared in Pewdie hand I noticed it was the same knife I made with Anti to kill Terror even still covered in the black blood.

"No Anti watch out!" I screamed but it was too late Pewdie managed to dodge Anti rage, filled attacks and stabbed him in the neck quickly pulling it out grabbing Anti by the hair and throwing him in front of me.

Anti was choking on his own blood unable to speak trying to hold his neck black tears ran down his face I crawled to him putting my hand on his covering his neck not knowing what to do "no, no, n, no Anti hold on please hold on" I sobbed.

Pewdie chuckled "that's cute isn't love beautiful it causes so much pain and suffering I've got to admire that," Pewdie said. Still trying to help Anti I ignored him but that's when the pain to just listen to gargling stopped and Anti lied motionless.

I let him go as Pewdie knelt down to me "you only have yourself to blame you know if you just gave yourself up they'd still be alive you let others die around you such a weak selfish little girl" Pewdie mocked.

I looked up at him defeated when I saw (A/B) behind him "(Y/N) wake up, wake up now" she said and as she did everything faded away.

I woke up in my room in Linda's Anti sat up when he noticed me wake up not being able to catch my breath, panting "are you okay?" he asked  I turned to him grabbing hold of his arm pulling him into mine holding him as tight as I could. 

That's when I heard (A/B) voice "you're okay everything is ok I've been protecting our family Pewdie somehow got into your dream" she explained Anti laughed of course unaware.

He got himself free from my arms sitting up looking down at me he smirked stroking my right cheek "are you ok precious?" he asked I nodded blushing as he had the most admirable look for me "just a stupid nightmare" I responded Thanking (A/B) in my mind not wanting to worry Anti.

Anti giggled "ah remember when I made you have a nightmate?" he said before looking like he just realized something checking me over he worryingly pulled me into his arms "he made you have a nightmare did he do anything to you?" he asked.

Just as he did my bedroom door flung open a Mad cry entered looking so excited and happy "I've got the stuff" he shouted like he was announcing something Anti still holding on to me turned round to him I looked at Mad then Anti confused.

Anti let me go and started getting giddy himself as if he knew what he meant at this point I remembered they where best friends before I met him. 

"really its been so long" Anti enthused "what?" I asked sitting up as Anti flung up from the bed then Mad with the biggest smile pulled out the biggest bag of, from what I can tell, was marijuana Anti cheered like a child getting given the toy they wanted for Christmas.

He put his arm around Mad shoulders "God I'm so glad we're on the same side again" Anti said I laughed finding it adorable and thinking 'its moments like this that keep me sane'. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm, so what to do with a big bag of weed?... well hope you all enjoyed and as usual thanks I'll have the next chapter out soon :p


	42. Fake high

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so I had some fun with this chapter hope you enjoy :)

I got up from the bed looking at Anti confused "is that weed?" I asked Anti got giddier at my question "yes but not just any weed, the plant is from Mad's garden which is in the alter world it has a stronger effect" Anti explained 

I wondered about this alter-world but just smiled at Anti happy that he was happy. 

Mad stepped forward intrupting me "I know you are probably unsure right now but I thought we could use a relax also Dark has never smoked it before I really want to test it on him?" Mad said as if he was asking permission. 

He removed his bottom mask piece grinning but I just turned to Anti who's face lit up even more at this idea I quirked my lip unsure but didn't want to seem like Miss goodie uselessly unfun "sure I guess" I responded.

 Mad then took a seat on the edge of my bed "can I grind the stuff pleeeease?" Anti almost cheered like a child begging for something. Mad rolled his eyes taking out the cigarette papers passing Anti the bag with the stuff in and a metal grinder he made appear. 

In no time they both had a pile of joints rolled. Anti and mad both pocketed them we all head off downstairs where we found Dark.

He was broadening in my dimly lit living room. Glass of whiskey in hand and bottle on my coffee table he didn't even glance over as we all entered Anti went straight over and sat by him while Mad and I took the single sofas.

Anti offered out a joint to Dark who looked at him annoyed "Have I ever gave you the impression I would smoke drug'" he huffed 

Mad then took it upon himself to offer me one I took it confused "I thought you could use something to help you relax beside we're all smoking including (Y/N)" Mad answered for Anti lighting the joint he had in his hand taking a drag passing me the lighter.

I was unsure about this stuff seemed like something that would really fuck me up remembering what Anti said but I didn't want to spoil the plan thinking quick I called on (A/B) in my head.

She appeared seconds later "Its always a delight to be secretly called upon so let me guess since I'm in your mind you want me to take over pretending to be you?" he responded.

"yes" I replied she chuckled "well this is going to be fun," she said before taking me over she kept her word it was weird I could hear and see everything but I could hear or feel my body.

As soon as (A/B) Did anything she lit the joint smoking it and Dark seemed to falk for it smoking his himself and of course Anti followed.

There was the moment of silence that went on for a long time we all just smoked and Mad git out his Nintendo switch blanking the rest of us. 

Dark then broke the silence "what are you all expecting stop judging me" Dark snapped. Mad glanced up a second and Anti smirked "no one said anything Dark I think you're just getting paranoid" Anti giggled.

Dark glared at him "have you ever wondered why us monsters exist?" he asked his voice low Anti cocked an eye brown "why do you know?" Anti responded.

Dark glanced over at me he looked hurt "When good genuine good hearted people let use Mark as an example get hate and terrible things happening chucked at them every day Mark gets it a lot and it truly does affect him and that how I was made when Mark couldn't take it anymore I took on all his burden his anger and suffering I was even trapped in a Dark place alone for so long you two are lucky you've forgotten you all mock my pain. I am trapped with not just being Mark burdens but also feeling guilt for the vile things I've done the stuff  every day and just to finish this off be around the only person I've ever loved and have hurt because now I need to protect her from a monster I made" he explained 

Anti put his arms around Dark hugging him he was no longer laughing and Mad had already lost interest by this point. 

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you, buddy, I understand, well at least the guilt," he said Dark looked a little surprised this cause (A\B) to laugh and she did her best imitating my laugh. 

Dark moved Anti away from him and blushed slightly "this isn't a trick is it?" he asked Anti sighed shaking his head "of course it's not I know I can be just as much as an asshole as you. we don't get along because we are both stubborn and have a lot in common even if it includes (Y/N)" he said 

Dark nodded in agreement and they both laughed (A/B) creased my eyebrows for me Anti smirked at me getting up he walked over picking me well (A/B) at the moment and placing me between him and Dark on the sofa. 

(A/B) was not amused "what the hell you doing!" she hissed using my voice crossing her arms Dark chuckled "(A/B) do you take us for fools," he said.

She smirked "Guess the game is over" she giggled Mad for the first time put his switch down "yes would you like to go get some snacks with me?" he asked quite quickly. 

Dark and Anti both didn't say a word just watching as curious as me. (A/B) blushed "okay race you to the shop" she giggled disappearing returning me my body as Mad followed.

Both Anti and Dark glared at me crossing their arms everything felt funny and I couldn't help but start laughing realizing the drugs hit me now I was back. 

"I'm sorry I was just going along with you guys" I giggled stroking Anti arm all of a sudden due to the drugs my attention was on how soft his jacket felt then his hair coursing him to blush but chuckle "she high" Anti laughed turning to Dark who poured us all a jack daniels "Well lets teach her a lesson" he responded with the most sadist smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I took so long hope you all enjoyed I've planned the next two chapters hopefully they will be out sooner :)


	43. Sharing is caring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, so I'm trying something I've never written before it was fun though hope you all enjoy. ;)

Dark pushed a glass of whiskey in front of me and I stopped stroking Anti when I noticed picking up the glass I gulped the drink down happily not thinking straight my mouth was still dry from how much (A/B) had smoked the whiskey although warm somewhat helped. 

 

I felt so relaxed now smiling at Dark I still had not caught on to what he meant by what he said: "Thank you, so what are you going to teach me?" I asked in a giddy oblivious state of mind. Dark kept his same grin glancing over at Anti who had already finished his drink.

 

Anti creased his eye browns sopping his mouth as if he was trying to figure out the taste of something. When he did figure it out I knew because he smirked at Dark I looked at them both very confused I maybe wasted but I knew they were plotting something which annoyed me.

 

But I didn't say a word waiting for Anti to speak he then winked at Dark "I'm willing to share but only this once" Anti finally spoke I blushed and suddenly my whole body felt hot at first I thought it was the whiskey of course till the weird tingling sensation hit one I knew from experience

from drinking whiskey was more like when Anti was teasing me I felt so weak I placed the glass down. My breathing had become more heavily from the heat "Share what?" I asked 'they cant possibly mean..' my thought was cut off by Anti taking my hand he placed a gentle kiss on my

knuckles "you" he responded his voice just a little husky under his computer like tone. My head felt fussier now due to his simple innocent touch but not so innocent voice sending a little shiver through me that didn't last long due to how hot I felt. Dark moved closer to me.

 

He was beside my right shoulder just a little more behind me since Anti had me lent towards him Dark moved any hair from my neck behind my back he then placed a hand on my left shoulder "wouldn't you like that?" Dark coaxed before placing a warm kiss on my neck.

 

I bit my lip weakly looking at Anti he moved closer stroking my cheek "it's okay" he whispered I closed my eyes having to try to think in that second and whatever was in the whiskey as I'd finally gathered was affecting my body more "ok, yes" I breathed.

 

"Excellent" Dark chuckled removing his hand from my shoulder. He took no time in making a pair of black handcuffs appear and taking both arms behind my back putting them on I now could burly move my arms.

 

"straight to the restraints" Anti sighed. Dark pulled me forward I didn't speak to weak to waste my breath "of course they're my favorite part" Dark replied the heat was starting to get unbearable for me I squirmed "I'm too hot please" I begged. Getting impatient.

 

 Both Anti and Dark shared a look and a grin before turning their attention back to me without a word they both got up pulling me to my feet Anti then made a small knife appear taking no time in cutting off my top I didn't struggle or fight him like this had come second nature to me.

 

I was now left standing between them in my bra I was so thankful for the cool air on my skin "please what?" Dark asked tugging a little on my cuffs which coursed them to pinch my wrists slightly. "stop the heat what did you put in my drink?" I responded.

 

Dark tutted and Anti shuck his head at me his face plastered with the biggest grin "you've been a naughty girl" Dark said besides my ear nipping at it a little his tone was so low at seductive "trying to trick us" Anti added with his excited giggle lifting my chin only slightly to look at him

 

before letting go and I looked down, my face red noticing the bulge in his tight black jeans. Dark then prostitioned me sideways to him leaning me over his left arm so I was bent over balancing me there like I waight nothing. I squeaked a little surprised by this.

 

Dark then lifted my skirt and before I could react struck the left cheek of my butt with the parm of his hand it stang where he had hit even though my (F/C), clearly soaked knickers I flinched slightly and he struck again "this is only the start of your punishment" Dark threatened.

 

He then removed my knickers the whole time Anti watched waiting happily. Dark then made a hand motion to invite Anti over before stealing a feel of my wet pussy coursing me to almost moan but I stopped my self still panting he removed his fingers licking them.

 

"She tastes perfect Anti would you care to have a taste while I continue," Dark said Anti stepped in front of me while Dark lifted me up more his arm higher on my chest so I was still bent over enough spreading my legs Anti got on his knees between them putting his hands higher on my

 

sides instantly moving his tongue into my pussy and began to lick and he hot skilled tongue coursing me to moan and Dark spanked me again this time harder I was between moaning and crying the feeling was so intense before pleasure and pain. The pleasure was winning. 

 

I wanted them both so badly now "I'm sorry I just.." I managed to cry out before my voice was silenced by another moan and my heavy breathing coursing me to pant. "you just what?" Dark said delivering another hard strike to my backside I got my voice back again.

 

"wanted.. to .. look. cool" I panted Anti stopped leaving me on edge he stood up patting me on the back of the head, "I think we should take this upstairs now," he said to Dark who nodded with a smirk He stood me straight I looked at Anti weakly and he smiled.

 

"You don't need to look cool when you are already amazing," he said stroking my cheek I blushed my heart already racing as it is. They both took one arm each and teleported me to my bedroom Anti let go of my arm and took off his jacket and shirt throwing them aside

 

Dark sat me on the Bed and I just watched as he took off his jacket but kept his shirt on Anti laughed walking over to Dark Who raised an eyebrow at him "what so funny?" he asked Anti took a few steps closer to him placing a hand on Dark shoulder with a menacing smirk.

 

"whats the matter Dark to shy to take off your shirt?" Anti teased I looked up at Dark noticing his cheeks reddened he glared at Anti grabbing his hand from his shoulder tightly before Anti could react he twisted he round by his arm pinning it against his back.

 

Anti struggled but couldn't get from his hold he just laughed "I didn't want to upstage you yet" he said he voice was low serious  Anti squirmed "ow man I was only teasing yeah and we know that only the case until we take our pants off"  Dark twisted Anti arm back more "lair" he hissed.

 

I couldn't help but giggle at the sight "Dark could you please let Anti go and take off your shirt?" I asked my voice quiet Dark let go off Anti and he fell to the floor still laughing Dark unbuttoned his shirt before approaching me lifting my chin with his index finger.

 

"since you asked so nicely" he replied his voice seductive Anti got up walking over sitting on the bed beside me putting his arm around me leaning in close to my ear "what else should we take off (Y/N)?" he whispered in my ear before nipping around my earlobe.

 

It tickled but he hot breath felt good I closed my eyes "could you both take your pants off?" I asked this time Dark took his pants off first before kneeling down in front of me stroking my hair while Anti stopped nipping at my ear and was feeling my breast my breath quickly got

back to it heavy pace I opened my eyes met by Darks deep red eyes "good girl being so obedient and polite" he said his voice husky now "I think she deserves a reward" Anti chuckled he got up removing his pants "think we should make her beg for us" Dark responded.

 

He stood up pulling me to my feet he pulled me to close a second liking my neck I trembled I could feel his erection against slightly poking my leg he traced a finger down my clit causing me to moan a little Anti got behind me bitching one of my still reddened butt cheeks.

 

"good idea, so (Y/N) what do you want us to do to you?" he asked from behind me I could feel him also very hard "please fuck me" I pled no longer able to take any more teasing "Anti go lie on the bed make sure you're still on the edge" he ordered Anti did as told.

 

Dark lead me over, turning me around so my back was to him he held onto the piece between my cuffs he then lent me forward over Anti with help from him potioning my legs further apart so I was kinda on my knees with Anti between my legs Anti moved his cock near my entrance

but he didn't put it in just teasing me while Dark made loob appear squirting some on his hands sitting two fingers into my ass hole teasing as he covered the insides "guys please"I begged they both chuckled "patience" Dark said behind me yanking on my hair a little with  

his free hand I immediately went quiet biting my lip to do so he then put more on his hand and cocking rubbing it around and taking no time in forcing me to move more forward on Anti and he also entered "so tight" Dark grunted and he thrust he had hold of my cuffs again

so he could move me with him Anti put his hand on my shoulders to help better position himself "yes doesn't she feel perfect" he groaned as they both thrust more Anti freed one hand to pinch my nipple to feeling was so intense now coursing me to moan.

"Harder, faster please"I moaned they both picked up the pace time went by filled with moans, grunts, and groans before I finally couldn't take it anymore "Anti, Dark I want you both so badly" and it didn't take long for Anti and then Dark to finish both crying out my name.

 

I collapsed on Anti and Dark got up Anti helped me off him and I lied on his bed out of breath I just felt so good "God, you're both so perfect" I said smiling Dark got on the bed with us I looked over at them both sharing a smile with me but they weren't out of breath.

 

"that sure was fun" Anti responded Dark sat up leaning upon his hand "yes quite enjoyable" he chuckled I smirked an idea came to mind "I know you both could go on longer why don't you help each other? I'll watch." I asked Anti went red at my question Dark sat up. 

 

"come on Anti let's give the girl what she wants," he said climbing on top of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone up for a little AntiDark ;) sorry its taken me so long to post the chapter life hectic at moment hope you all enjoyed. ^_^


End file.
